¡Viva la Independencia!
by NellieLovet
Summary: Mi primer año en la Universidad, recuerdos, bah... No merece la pena, creo. Y sí, estoy muy mal de la cabeza. No, no quiero agradaros, no pienso intentarlo, pero sí me gustaría saber que es lo que opinais de mí. RATED T por lenguaje e insinuaciones.
1. De vuelta a los Estudios

* * *

Que conste, que no intento ofender a nadie. Que conste, que ya se que os molesta que tenga 6 fics abiertos a la vez -con este-. xDDDD Y ya se que a algunos no les va a gustar este punto de vista.

Transcurre durante 2008, -raro eh?-, y es desde un punto de vista muy particular. No sé si gustara, pero, si gusta, lo seguiré. Aunque dudo que guste xDD

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni Sweeney, ni Lovett, ni nada, solo la idea y la imaginacion que tanto he empleado. Aunque, si fuera mia la peli, tal vez tuviera otro final ;-)

* * *

**Introducción**

* * *

Me parece, que lo primero es decir, que NO SOY una chica normal. Ni siquiera sé qué soy. Pero, supongo, tendré que presentarme.

No busco agradaros, no quiero agradaros y no intentaré agradaros. Me da igual si pensáis que soy una loca, o una diosa.

Buenos días, tarde o noches, lo que sea. Me llamo Galatea Atenea Aliena Lovett. ¿Un nombre largo? Sí, bastante. ¿Qué parece una rima? También. Y, qué, además, ¿Me apellido Lovett? Pues, sí. Pero no suelo usar mi tercer nombre. Mis amigos me llaman Gale, bueno, si los tuviera. Y, seguramente, te preguntas, ¿Qué demonios hago yo hablando conmigo misma en medio del parque de la Universidad a la que estoy a punto de internarme? ¿Qué hago yo, hablando con alguien como si de un fantasma se tratara? Pues eso, que no soy normal. A decir verdad, nada normal. Tengo 18 años, y estoy a punto de estudiar Medicina, aunque, en mi verdadera época, la mayoría de edad eran pasados los 21, y antes tenías que casarte, un rollazo, si lo piensas bien.

No, no soy una "descendiente". No, no soy ninguna OC, o también llamadas Other Character. No, que va, yo soy _la misma _Sra. Lovett, eso sí, con otro cuerpo, otra vida y en otro tiempo.

Bienvenidos a mi mente.

* * *

**De vuelta a los Estudios**

* * *

Oh… por fin podía salir de casa e irme. ¡Por fin! ¡Cuánto hacía que no veía mis añoradas calles! ¡Cuánto hacía que no me sentía en mi lugar! Pero, por fin y al final, volvía a mi hogar, a Londres, a ser una parte de quien en realidad era. Pero, después de la visita, tuve que irme a Washington…

Venía a una buenísima universidad de medicina o eso había leído en el _tan _innovador internet, que hasta el mismísimo Sweeney Todd se hubiese impresionado al visionar tal invento, así que en realidad, había estado de "paso" por Londres. Para desgracia mía, mi alma había elegido ir a posarse en un cuerpo español. Mejor dicho, en el útero de una española. Y, para colmo, era _exactamente _igual a mi "otra yo" del pasado. Y no, no tenía ni el pelo rizado, ni rojizo. Mi pelo era ondulado casi liso, largo, marrón chocolate oscuro, igual que mis ojos –que al parecer es lo único que coincide con la realidad-, y solía llevar atado el pelo en una media coleta, con la melena al aire, estilo renacentista.

No podía creerme la cantidad de majaderías que leía a diario en una tal web llamada Fanfiction (sin ofender, lo juro, tan solo es la opinión de la protagonista). Que si me suicido, que si Todd me mata, que si el Juez no se qué… Aunque, admitirlo debo, la mayoría de las escritoras, porque eso son, _escritoras –_salvo un escritor que hay-, escribían muy bien para los tiempos que rondan. Aunque, a decir verdad, los ingleses y americanos me han decepcionado. ¡Cuánto machismo! La mayoría de los ingleses escriben siempre _ToddxOC. _¿Y yo qué? ¡Cuánto me alegro de que los españoles también me respeten! Qué alegría, cuando leo _LovettxOC. _¡Y es peor aún cuando leo_ ToddxTurpin! _La primera vez casi me desmallo.

¿Qué cómo lo descubrí? Oh, muy fácil. No sabes lo divertido que es vivir 16 años en completa ignorancia, con tus problemas de adolescente, chicos y estudios, y, de repente, ver un montado de cartón, con dos actores bastante conocidos y el título "Sweeney Todd". Quedarse pegada hasta entrar a ver la película que _en realidad _vas a ver, para después estar 3 meses dando la chapa y poder ir a verla. Aquél día cambió mi vida.

Sí, descubrí todo gracias a la película. Recuerdos, imágenes, todo tipo de cosas, llegaban a llenar mi mente en los peores momentos. Me distancié de mis amigas. ¿Quién las quiere? ¿Para qué las necesito si estoy muerta? Es decir, estoy ocupando, actualmente, el cuerpo de otra alma. Me atrevería a decir, que incluso ilegalmente. No podía soportar pensar que tal vez había obligado a otra persona a irse de su cuerpo. Me sentía un monstruo, y desde que había visto mi historia, más aún.

¿Cómo se llamaba la actrizucha esa que me interpretaba en la película? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Helena Bonham no se qué! (sin ofender) No se parecía en nada a mí. Ni siquiera en las expresiones. Pero él… el tal Johnny Depp… Aquél que me había robado suspiros desde _Sleepy Hollow, _más tarde con _Piratas del Caribe_… era tan… clavado a él. Había pensado que incluso podría ser el mismo. Estuve tentada a ir a buscarle, mi familia tenía dinero, y, a pesar de ser española, mis profesores y profesoras de inglés siempre me habían alagado por mi acento y mi inteligencia. Y mis padres me habían puesto nombre de Diosa griega. A veces me daban ganas de matarlos.

¿Y esos moños que llevaba Lovett? ¡Por favor, qué horror! A Angela Lansbury le quedaban graciosos, sí, ¡pero yo jamás me pondría eso! ¡Ni loca! ¡Antes muerta! Y además, ¿Qué es eso de que tantos nombres tengo? Shirley, Eleanor, Margery… ¡Y una docena de no sé cuantos más! Y, para colmo, solo habían acertado dos.

¿Qué qué hacía yo antes de venir a este… mundo? Pues muy fácil, dormir, en mi cama. Solo recuerdo irme a la cama. Y es que ya tenía la mayoría de mi vida ordenada con recuerdos muy vívidos.

Investigué a mi familia. Y atónita, descubrí que en realidad, yo sí era descendiente mía. Resulta, que Toby, al parecer, sí era hijo mío –una historia complicada que explicaré más adelante-, y sus hijos, los hijos de sus hijos, etc. Habían ido avanzando a través de la historia hasta ser yo la última del eslabón, a través de una cadena de hombres, el apellido se había mantenido, pero yo era la última, y no tenía hermanos.

El chirrido de una sirena me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Mierda! –solté, guardando mi MP4 en la bolsa y corriendo-. ¡El primer día y ya llego tarde a clase!

Tras un montón de palabrotas maldiciendo todo lo que es santo, encontré mi clase; la 216 A. Entré corriendo, mientras el profesor me miraba con mala cara.

-Lo siento –dije mientras buscaba un sitio entre las gradas-.

-¿Galatea Atenea Aliena Lovett? –preguntó, mientras yo ya lo odiaba por pronunciar mi nombre entero-.

-Sí, señor, soy yo.

-Aquí pone que has sido expulsada diez veces de los mejores institutos españoles que hay, y otras cuantas de institutos franceses. ¿Solías llegar tarde allí?

-No, profesor.

-Bien, entonces –y se volvió a la pizarra-. Soy el profesor Buller –lo escribió en la pizarra-. Conmigo vais a dar la materia de psicología –desconecté en ese momento. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación-.

Sí, tal y cómo ha dicho el condenado profesor fui expulsada 10 veces de los mejores bla bla bla. Desde que descubrí mi… _procedencia…_ había pasado de ser, la niña buena e inocente, callada en clase, a la que tenía los huevos bien puestos. Empecé a vestir de negro, aquél que me insultaba o se metía conmigo, acababa en el hospital.

Me acuerdo de aquella vez cuando le pedí a un chico, muy tímidamente, si quería ser mi novio. Tenía una gran sonrisa y un rubor rojo cubriéndome las mejillas. El chico me dijo que no. 3 días después de ver la película, me vino a preguntar si quería ser su novia. Yo ya estaba totalmente enterada de mi _historia _ y había cambiado radicalmente. Los psiquiatras nunca supieron que fue lo que le dije y/o contesté, y nunca se explicaron porqué tenía un trauma, 5 ataques de ansiedad y un bajón de tensión cada vez que me veía. Esa fue la 1º que me expulsaron, en 3º de la E.S.O.

-¡Galatea! –bramó alguien-.

-Ummm, ¿qué? –dije, despertando de m ensoñación. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a todos mirándome, con los libros sacados y 3 folios con notas de la pizarra. Me sonrojé-. Estaba escuchando –el profesor apuntó algo en el cuaderno-.

* * *

Después de la clase, salí en busca de la siguiente.

-¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¿Tú eres Galatea, verdad? –me llamó una voz a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta para observarle con desprecio, pero cuando vi su cara, cambié de opinión. Era exacto a ÉL. Bueno, al _otro _ÉL. Tenía el pelo marrón brillante, con melena. Sus ojos eran pardos, y me miraban como se mira a una buena amiga, a pesar de que no me conocía de nada-. ¡Eh! ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí! Soy yo.

-Vaya, parece que tienes tendencias a quedarte en Babia.

-Suele pasarme –contesté-.

-Me llamo Tomy –me tendió la mano para estrechármela-. Edward Barner. Encantado de conocerte.

¡Casi! ¡Una letra diferente en el apellido y me hubiese enamorado de él! Era una exclamación afirmativa sarcástica. No supe cómo reaccionar.

-Lo mismo digo –contesté, devolviéndole el encuentro de manos-. Me llamo Galatea Atenea –suspiré- Aliena Lovett.

-Vaya, parece que no te gusta tu nombre, ¿eh?

-No, no me gusta un pijo. Mis amigos solían llamarme Gale, o Nell, pero ahora no los tengo, así que… Tampoco me interesa tenerlos –pareció ofenderle-. No te ofendas. Las personas cambian de opinión –sonrió-.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Tenía intención de acabar la carrera de medicina.

-¡Anda! Yo estoy haciendo Psicología. Y, dime, ¿de verdad eres española?

-Sí –le miré de mal humor-. ¿Eso importa?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! –era más alto que yo, y eso que yo medía casi unos 1,75, el mediría unos 1,78-. Es que todo el mundo se ha quedado un poco… asombrado. No es normal ver a españoles en esta universidad.

-Lo sé. Bueno, yo tengo clase de… ¡Biología! ¡Adiós! –y me largué pitando, por muy parecido que fuese a Benjamin, no era él. Y es que desde que sé quién soy, salí de mis nubes y volví al mundo. Es como si hubiese tenido una gran amnesia y, de repente, lo recordase todo-.

Entré en Biología y la clase empezó. Tal y cómo había predicho mentalmente, empezó con el repaso de la lista de alumnos, y después los criterios. No dimos nada nuevo.

Y lo siento si parezco una listilla, pero yo había estado dando clases particulares de todas las materias que daría ese año por si tenía "problemas" con el inglés. Mis padres creían que era superdotada, me hicieron un test y di negativo, por un par de puntos.

* * *

La mañana pasó rápido, gracias a Dios, y ya salía de la Universidad cuando me llamaron.

-¡Gale! –mierda, ¿para qué le diría nada?-. ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?

-Pues pensaba ir a fumarme unos porros al garito de crack que hay cerca de aquí, pero… ¡Que es broma! –me corregí al ver su cara de total asombro-.

-No debería bromear con eso, y menos aquí –me arrastró del brazo hasta un lugar apartado-. ¿Sabes que dentro de poco empiezan las Novatadas? Yo me libro por enchufe, pero tu no. No digas cosas que no quieres que te hagan, aunque sean broma.

-Mira, Edward, yo no tengo miedo de nada ni de nadie. Ni siquiera de la muerte. No me dan miedo un par de niñatos que…

-Vale, lo que tu digas, yo te he avisado. Ahora, ¿vienes a comer? –genial, ya me sonreía igual que Benjamin-.

-Ag… está bien.

Fuimos a un bar-restaurante cerca de allí, y además tenía un pequeño escenario para cantar.

Nos sentamos en una de las cabinas, las cuales me recordaban un montón a las mías de la calle Fleet, cuando aún… Nah, mejor no sumergirse en recuerdos tristes.

-¿Gale? ¡Tierra llamando a Gale! ¡Tierra llamando a Gale! ¡Responda, por favor!

-Sí, sí, estoy aquí –contesté aún distraída-.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Pensar…

-¿En qué?

-Cosas complicadas.

-¿Qué van a tomar? –preguntó la camarera-.

-Una hamburguesa completa –pidió él.

-Yo tomaré… -pensé en una cosa y sonreí-. Una empanada de carne y una Coca-Cola.

-¡Y yo un Kas de Naranja! –pidió Edward-.

-Muy bien, enseguida se lo traigo. Por cierto, si quieren pagar solo la mitad, pueden subir a cantar al escenario. Si ganan el karaoke, es gratis. Los karaokes son por la noche –y se fue-.

-¡Sube a cantar! –me instó Ed-.

-¡No! –chillé, alarmada-. ¡No pienso subir! ¿Estás mal? ¡Bastante que te permito acercarte a mí como si fueses un amigo!

-No entiendo.

-Edward, hace dos años –dije tranquila y susurrando-, que rehúso de tener amigos. No los quiero, y no los necesito. Considérate afortunado.

-Pues no lo entiendo. Pareces maja, y no eres mala persona, aunque quieras parecerlo. Por tus expresiones faciales y tus continuas… distracciones, supongo que tienes algo que esconder, o que no quieres que se sepa, lo cual respeto.

-¿Sabes? Tienes madera de loquero –y tomé un sorbo de mi Coca-Cola, que por cierto, ya habían traído.


	2. ¿Qué tal será el segundo día?

* * *

Me apena no haber recibido ningún RR salvo por Verenice. Sabía que no os gustaría. De todos modos, dejo el segundo capitulo. Si en este no recibo al menos 2 RRs borraré la historia, ya que no tiene sentido continuarla si de 11 personas que lo han leído (lo se por las estadísticas) solo una ha dejado RR pues...

* * *

**Primer Día Superado. **

**¿Qué tal será el segundo?**

* * *

¡El muy maldito consiguió convencerme para subir a cantar al escenario! ¡A mí! ¡Increíble! El muy… majo me había sonreído con esa carita de Benjamin irresistible y no había podido negarme. Eso sí, cuando estuvimos a solas, le cayó un buen rapapolvos. ¡Vaya que sí! ¡El pobre me miraba con miedo y todo! MUAJAJAJA. Bueno, basta de chorradas. Después cada uno a nuestra casa y adiós muy buenas. El chico me irritaba hasta lo indecible, tan sólo por el hecho de ser _tan _condenadamente parecido a _él. _

Había decidido vivir en la Residencia, aunque me habían ofrecido una casita a las afueras. Yo hubiese preferido una casa en Londres, en Fleet Street, e ir al colegio todos los días en mi flamante avión negro privado. Eso sí que molaría.

Me puse el MP4, con mis 287 canciones –era nuevo-, unas zapatillas negras, un suéter de hombros caídos negro… bueno, casi siempre voy de negro, y unos vaqueros oscuros. Eso sí, una cinta de tela blanca para el pelo. Y salí por la puerta con mi mochila en el hombro.

-¡Gale! –_mierda-. _Vaya, ¿duermes aquí?

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema? –le dije con mala leche-.

-No, ninguno. Pero tú tienes dinero, tendrías que tener una casa para ti sola. ¡Cómo mínimo!

-Mira, chaval –le dije con autoridad-. A mí me ofrecieron una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, con un establo de caballos, un _Porsche _rojo (el coche) y una sirvienta que limpiaría el culo si se lo pidiese –su expresión no tenía precio, jajaja-. Así que no preguntes que es lo _mínimo _que debería tener –y me fui con paso largo a bajar las escaleras. Y claro, por supuesto, el me siguió-.

-¿Sabes? Eres la chica más independiente y sola que he visto. ¡No te relacionas! –me gritó siguiéndome por las escaleras-.

-Y a mi ¿qué? No necesito a nadie. No OS necesito a nadie. Solo necesito mi música, mi dinero y mis recuerdos. Y, ahora mismo, tu solo estás en uno de ellos. Por lo tanto, no eres más que un "conocido" _permitido. _

-¿Y en cuál estoy? –me di la vuelta y vi su gran sonrisa, esa que me hacía temblar-.

-Recuerdos –seguí andando. Pero me paré y le miré-. Y cuando digo _Recuerdos_, quiero decir de los más antiguos que puedas imaginarte. Te pareces a una persona muy importante para mí. Así que date con un canto en los dientes. Llegas a ser otro cualquiera, y te aseguro que ya estarías en el hospital por pesado –y ahora eché a andar y llegué a la calle-.

Él me persiguió todo el camino en silencio. Yo sabía que estaba dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Oye, ¿tienes coche? –me preguntó-. Yo tengo un Ferrari por aquí… ¡Santo Dios! –exclamó cuando vio el cochazo al que apuntaba con el mando a distancia y abría la puerta-. ¡Un Porsche 911 Turbo Cabrio! ¡Es… enormemente caro! Y eso sin contar lo hermoso que es.

-Lo sé –aseguré. Y me monté en él-. ¿Te llevo? –le guiñé un ojo-. Es broma –cambié el careto al ver la ilusión en sus ojos. Genial, si Benjamin no me había hecho ni caso, aún cuando yo lo amaba, este tenía que perseguirme a todas partes. Pero yo sabía que algún día aparecería la molesta Lucy por alguna parte, y no quería hacerme ilusiones, sabía por experiencia que ocurriría si pasaba-.

Mi _modesto _Porsche 911 Turbo Cabrio era descapotable, negro con tapicería roja. Un deleite para mis ojos.

-¡Eh! ¡Guau, Tom! –gritó alguien detrás de Ed-. ¡Vaya cochazo que te has…! –apareció un chaval tan alto como él, con chupa de cuero. El típico nene de papa, chulo, que se las da de _Don Juan_-. Ah, no. ¡Falsa alarma, chicos! –gritó a su grupito-. Creíamos que por una vez te había hecho guay, _pringao _–le dijo a Ed, dándole una toba. Yo me puse de mala moral y salí del coche dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por el clon de Benjamin-. Vaya, nena, dime, ¿estudias, o trabajas?

-Estudio –entrecerré los ojos-.

-Yaa veooo… -me hizo un silbido-. ¿Y qué haces con este palurdo? Los chicos de verdad no visten… -le miró de arriba abajo-. Así.

-Mira, chaval. Este _palurdo _te supera en todos los aspectos. Y, dime, _pringao –_le cogí por los pelos y tiré su cabeza hacia atrás-. ¿Sabes lo que hago con los gilipollas como tú? –él se estaba asustando y yo lo sabía, pero en cambio sus amigos estaban partiéndose la caja con lo que yo hacía-. ¡Responde!

-¿Q-qué?

-Esto… -y de un rodillazo le aplasté su parte más sensible, soltándolo para que se retorciera en el suelo-. Y cómo vuelvas a meterte con mi… -me atraganté- amigo, te juro que lo que le ha pasado a tus pelotas será un juego de niños comparado con lo que voy a hacer contigo. Vámonos, Edward –nos metimos en mi coche. Él estaba en shock. Arranqué el coche, pero no me pasó desapercibida lo que el _Chulo-Chupa _dijo-.

-¡Está bien, furcia! ¡Sal con ese bastardo! ¡Serás una marginada durante toda tu carrera! –aún se sujetaba en el lugar donde le había dado. Paré el coche y abrí la puerta. Él echó a correr, cagado de miedo. Me reí y volví a cerrar la puerta, mientras Ed me miraba preocupado-.

-¿Qué? –arranqué el coche de nuevo-.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

-¿El qué? ¿Defenderte? Tranquilo, ya me flagelaré después por tamaña hazaña. Es broma –suspiré. ¿Es que este chico no pillaba las coñas, o qué? Su cara era un cuadro ante mi declaración-.

-No, ese es el hijo de uno de los mayores magnates que existen.

-¿Y? Así ha salido.

-Si él quiere hacerte la vida imposible, lo hará –paré en un semáforo-.

-Mira, chaval, me parece que no te has enterado pero…

-¡No me llamo _chaval_!

-Ok, _Ed_, me parece que no me has entendido cuando te he dicho que _no me importa un pijo. _La verdad es que me importa bien poco lo que ese niñato quiera –le miré a los ojos-. Así que deja de temer por mí y teme más por ti.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras llegábamos a la universidad. Una vez en el parking, bajé del coche y una horda de estudiantes con ganas de morbo vino en estampida al vernos bajar juntos. Unos empezaron a sacar fotos al coche. Eso me puso de mal humor. Me acerqué a uno de ellos y cogí el móvil de su mano.

-¡Eh! ¡Pero qué haces! –cogí la batería, la saqué, más tarde saqué la tarjeta, se la di al chico y tiré el móvil al suelo. Lo pisé y se hizo añicos-. ¡Estás loca!

-Estoy de mal humor –le corregí-. No me gusta que nadie saque fotos a mi coche o a mí sin mi permiso –me dirigí al grupo-. ¡Así que todo aquel que haya hecho fotos que las borre inmediatamente si no quiere acabar peor que el móvil! Y cuando me refiero a _acabar peor que el móvil_ me refiero a _la persona _ que haya hecho fotos, sin contar que el móvil acabara hecho polvo, INCLUYENDO su tarjeta –todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y empezaron a borrar todo lo que habían hecho-. Y ahora… ¡LARGO! –salieron todos corriendo-.

Ed se me quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Lo… habrías hecho?

-Claro que no, tan sólo habría roto sus móviles –suspiró-.

-Eres mala. Muy mala. ¡Siempre vas intimidando! ¿Por qué no intentas relacionarte? –eso me mató. Le cogí del cuello de la camisa y lo empujé contra una pared, levantándole del suelo-.

-Vuélveme a decir semejante cosa y te juro que tus sesos me servirán de pintura la próxima vez que haga un cuadro, ¿entendido? Eso dice mi madre, y eso me dijo mi verdadera madre. Una de ellas está muerta. Piénsatelo bien –lo solté y me fui a mi próxima clase, dejándole muy confuso-.

Por supuesto que yo sabía que la que estaba muerta no era por mi culpa, pero prefería dejar que él pensase eso y me dejase en paz con mis asuntos.

* * *

Llegué a las clases de Química. Me senté y empezó otra vez todo el rollo del día anterior. Miré a las caras de los estudiantes que tenía delante.

Una rubia… puaj, que asco. Un musculotes que intentaba impresionar a la rubia. Un moreno más allá, una pelirroja al otro lado… nada especial. Y es que yo me había colocado en la última fila, cuanto menos destacase, mejor. Pero para mi desgracia, todos me echaban miradas de temor. Casualmente algunos habían estado en la horda estudiantil. Si no quería destacar, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Cogí de mi mochila mi pulsera doble de pinchos y me la puse en la mano. Todos dejaron de mirarme.

Empecé a tomar apuntes de la pizarra. Que si las sustancias se mezclan así, que si no se qué…

-Bueno, me acaban de decir hace un rato que la semana que viene empiezan las prácticas de medicina. Todos aquellos que deben apuntarse tienen la lista en el tablón de anuncios –unos murmullos recorrieron la clase-. Podéis iros –la gente empezó a recoger.

Yo me puse la mochila al hombro y salí por la puerta de atrás, y cómo no, estaba Ed esperándome. ¿Es que este chico era imposible de asustar? ¡Y encima con su sonrisa radiante!

-¿Qué quieres? –dije molesta-.

-No te creo –sonrió-. Nunca dañarías un recuerdo tuyo –me quedé perpleja-.

-Me has pillado –llegué al tablón de anuncios y firmé-. Ahora me toca clase de Historia.

-¿Tienes historia? ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¡Yo también! –maldije mi bocaza-. Pero para medicina no se necesita.

-La elegí por gusto.

-Ya veo.

Seguimos en silencio hasta nuestra clase siguiente. Y claro, Edward al parecer era tan parecido a Benjamin, que aguantaba con el mismo temple que él los silencios. Es decir, que no los soportaba.

-¿Sabes lo que dicen del profesor de Historia? -me preguntó ilusionado. Mala señal-.

-No.

-Dicen que su presencia es tal, que las chicas se desmallan al verlo pasar. Dicen que es tan guapo, que de no ser un profesor estricto su clase sería un mar de babas. ¿Sabes que su clase es la única diferente a las demás?

-¿Qué número es?

-La 186 –me sonaba el número, ¿pero de qué? -. Ya verás. Su nombre da miedo. Aunque es simpático. Algunos dicen que es bipolar, pero no me lo trago. Es algo… cambiante de actitud –la descripción me sonaba-. Dicen que da miedo.

-Bah. Ya he tratado con personas así. Y créeme, me no me importa lo que digan de él mientras no me moleste.

-¿Por qué te apuntaste a historia?

-Es mi asignatura preferida.

-Ya veo.

-No puede ser… -susurré-.

La puerta que se alzaba ante mí era de color verde, nada parecida a las de las demás clases. Tenía una cristalera encima, con unos números dorados en los que ponía _186_. Y, era exactamente igual a la mía en Fleet Street. Era tan igual, que me pareció haber vuelto.

Entré aún sorprendida cuando me paralicé en la entrada. Era una clase con las gradas en forma de medio círculo. Cerca de la pizarra y por encima, estaba una pantalla circular de color blanco, y al otro lado de la sala, un proyector. Era todo de color marrón oscuro, las mesas, las sillas… Edward me azuzó para que le siguiese a una silla en la primera silla, las únicas dos que quedaban puesto que todos se habían sentado. Me quedé observando el lugar hasta que Ed me susurró algo, contento de haberme sorprendido, cosa que era una hazaña para él, puesto que no me había sorprendido con el Ferrari rojo que le había regalado su padre.

-¿Sabes que el Profesor Todd mandó que el número de esta clase fuese _ese _especialmente? –me helé-.

-¿Qué?

-Que el Profesor…

-Su apellido, cual es su… -ahora más que helada, estaba congelada. El profesor había entrado por la puerta, y era todo lo que me había descrito Edward, y más-. Apellido.

-Todd.

-¿Su nombre? –prácticamente se me caía la baba-.

-Sweeney. Sweeney Todd.


	3. El Profesor Todd

* * *

Gracias por dejar un **RR** a:

**Verenice: **Si, es verdad que es muy violenta y excluida, pero lo explicare mas adelante. Es verdad que tiene algun toque biografico pero, shhh, nadie tiene que saberlo **  
**

**biinrmakcbaz0infinithey: **Es genial que te guste y espero que disfrutes. ¡Y por favor, actualiza pronto tu fic que me tienes pendiente!

**Mrs. JessYlonen:** Esto esta publicado desde hace menos de una semana, me parece, jejeje, hubieses sabido si me tuvieras en Author Alert, pero no importa :D Me gusta que te guste y espero que disfrutes leyendolo. Ok, ¡no lo borrare! si, lei esa historia pero no llegue a esa parte, jeje, ahora la continuare. A mi tampoco me importaria tenerlo de profesor ;)**  
**

**love-sweeney-todd: **¡me encanta que te guste la historia! Por cierto, cual era tu otro nick? tal vez he leido una historia tuya...

En serio, lleué a pensar que me expulsarían de FF por este fic :P Espero que aquellos que no pueden dejar un RR disfruten con el fic ;)

Y ahora, basta de chorradas y... A DISFRUTAR!!

* * *

**El Profesor Todd. Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

_¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Es imposible que sea él! _–pensaba para mí misma-. _¡Imposible!_

Y es que era clavado, los ojos, la nariz, la expresión. La verdad es que no tenía nada de especial si lo mirabas bien, un profesor como otro cualquiera. Pero era _tan_ parecido… La verdad, es que era un alivio, pues si de verdad era _él,_ eso significaba que Edward nunca cambiaría, lo que me ahorraría muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Tenía que ser una coincidencia lo del nombre. ¿Verdad? O sea, es muy normal ver a hombres que se llamen Sweeney Todd, altos, con pelo negro, ojos pardos, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, patillas largas, sin barba, facciones rectas, un rictus serio, y con cara de haber sufrido más que nadie en esta maldita vida, ¿a que sí? Lo único que no concordaba, era que no tenía cana, es decir, su pelo era el más negro que había visto en mi vida. Empezó a pasar lista, pero yo no podía apartar la mirada de él, ni yo, ni nadie.

Cogió la hoja blanca y empezó a recitar.

-¿Sr. Mike Black? –preguntó. ¡Y encima hablaba de usted!-.

-Presente.

-¿Srta. Sara Main?

-Presente.

-¿Sr. Andrew Becket? –y su voz era tan… parecida. Pero era imposible que fuese él-.

-Presente –me di la vuelta, esa voz la conocía. Miré a la quinta fila y allí le vi. Asqueroso _Chulo-Chupa…_-.

Siguió recitando nombres, yo no les prestaba atención, tan solo me dejaba guiar por la voz insinuante de él… sus ojos que denotaban sufrimiento en silencio… su cara, meditativa como la recordaba…

-¿Srta. Galatea Atenea Aliena… _Lovett_? –me llamó, pero yo no lo había escuchado. Sólo sabía que mi nombre le había resultado curioso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –me despertaron los codazos de Ed-.

-Un poco más e inicias un tsunami –me susurró Edward al oído-. Todas esas babas casi nos ahogan.

-Imbécil –le asesiné con la mirada-. ¡Presente!

-Intente no distraerse en mi clase, Srta. Lovett –no sabía si de verdad era él, pero la idea de que me hubiese llamado _señorita _me hizo sonrojarme, y mucho-. No tolero a aquellos que no me prestan atención mientras explico algo.

-Lo intentaré –_imbécil, _me insulté a mi misma-.

-¡No lo intente! Si solo va a _intentarlo, _ya sabe dónde está la puerta –Edward me miró preocupado-.

-Lo siento, lo haré –me rectifiqué, muy avergonzada, pues todos, es decir _todos_, llevaban riéndose de mí desde que había pronunciado mi nombre. Pero eso no quedaría así-.

-Continuemos. Durante mi clase no quiero ni chicles, ni charlas de niñatos y niñatas con las hormonas subidas, ni cualquier clase de distracción. ¿Entendido? -¡pensaba igual que yo! Todos eran unos niñatos. Pero… yo empecé a pensar que no podía ser él. ¿Cómo demonios iba a serlo? Además, estaba totalmente _segura _ de que eran las hormonas-.

La clase no fue ni mucho menos parecida a lo que me esperaba. En realidad, con sus facciones de _yo mando aquí_, en realidad era un hombre divertido, pero serio en los momentos adecuados. La clase fue muy amena. Había debates uno detrás del otro. Empezamos sobre el tema de la Guerra de los Cien Años, y acabamos hablando del generador ese de hadrones, ¿cómo se llamaba la maquinita? ¡A sí! ¡LHC! ¿Ves? ¡Es imposible que me hubiese aprendido el nombre si no fuese por él!

-La clase está acabando, y me gustaría decir algo antes de que se vayan y olviden todo lo que hemos dado por hoy. Lo primero, los deberes serán resúmenes de _todas_ mis clases. No tolero faltas. Lo segundo, es que si alguien tiene un tema que desee tocar concerniente a mi asignatura, es bienvenido a proponerlo –yo no dudé ni un segundo, si me había apuntado a Historia era por esto, y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que se me brindaba. Levanté la mano-. ¿Sí, Srta. Lovett? –me sonrojé violentamente, era el único nombre que se había aprendido de toda la clase, a los otros tenía que preguntárselo-.

-¿Vamos a dar el tema de Sweeney Todd? –pregunté inocentemente, provocando algunas risillas, que pronto se callaron al procesar lo que había propuesto, incluyendo a Tomy (Edward)-.

-¿Sweeney… Todd? –preguntó, confuso-.

-Sí –afirmé-. El barbero diabólico de la Calle Fleet –todos exhalaron. Debían creerse que me refería al profesor, jajaja-.

-Eh… -me miró como cuando en la peli descubre que la tal Helena no sé qué Carter le había mentido-. Sí, por supuesto. Aunque no entraba en los planes. Me alegra ver que tengo al menos _una _alumna a la que sí le interesa la Historia –me sentí orgullosa-. Aunque esa no es precisamente… conocida. Buscaré lo que pueda –revolvió unos papeles de su mesa-. Dígame, Srta. Lovett, ¿qué estudia usted? –las chicas suspiraron y ahogaron un grito-.

-Medicina.

-¿Medicina? Historia no entra en esa carrera.

-La elegí por gusto.

-Ya veo… -¿Dónde había oído yo esa expresión antes?-. La clase ha finalizado. Pueden irse –la gente empezó a recoger, pero las chicas iban a paso lento… con tal de poder observar a su profesor de Historia, que recogió en un respiro y desapareció por la puerta, haciendo que las chicas recuperasen su velocidad normal. Suspiré-.

-Es guapo, ¿eh? –me dijo Edward-.

-No seas idiota.

-Pues parecías embelesada con él.

-Es un tipo misterioso, nada más. ¿Has visto? ¡Se sabía mi nombre! –dije ilusionada, de lo cual después me arrepentí-.

-¿Lo ves?

-¡Calla!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo el _chulo-chupa _a mi espalda-. ¿Te ha salido un contrincante, _pringao?_

Me levanté y le encaré. Él me miró con el buche hinchado. Se estaba haciendo el macho.

-No te voy a hacer nada porque estamos en medio de una clase y no quiero dejarte en ridículo –me agaché a coger mi mochila pero él me hizo una llave agarrándome el brazo y poniéndome de espaldas a él, inmovilizándome. Justo en ese momento el profesor entraba de nuevo, pero yo no me di cuenta-.

-No sé si sabes que nunca se debe pegar a una mujer –susurré-.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por esto! –levanté la pierna y con la punta del pie le rompí la nariz, me soltó al instante-. Te dije que acabarías peor que…

-¡Srta. Lovett! ¿Qué comportamiento es ese?

-… -guardé silencio, avergonzada porque me reprendiese y con unos grandes ataques de ansiedad-.

-Profesor Todd –llamó Ed-. Andrew la tenía acorralada con una llave y no la quería soltar. Ella solo se defendía.

-En tal caso, que alguien lleve al Sr. Becket a la enfermería –sentenció-. Sr. Becket –llamó cuando pasaba a su lado-. Tiene 1 semana para entregarme un resumen de los primeros 5 temas.

Yo, todavía avergonzada, cogí mi mochila y me fui corriendo a la puerta, escapando del bochorno.

* * *

Corría por los pasillos buscando un lugar donde refugiarme de todas las miradas curiosas. Allí por donde pasaba, siempre había alguien señalándome con el dedo y diciendo: _¡Mira! ¡Esa loca me rompió el móvil! _O _¡Esa le ha roto la nariz a Becket!_

Y encima el profesor Todd me había pillado haciéndolo. Decidí hacer pellas el resto del día y me fui a la residencia, metiéndome en mi habitación. En el único lugar donde sabía que nadie me juzgaría, simplemente, porque nunca había nadie…

Me senté frente al ordenador y respiré, sin permitir que las lágrimas asomasen por mis ojos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Saqué mi cuaderno de la mochila y me puse a hacer los deberes de Historia, pero por más que lo intentaba, me resultaba imposible; mi mente siempre vagaba hasta cierto profesor. Aunque yo sabía que él no era quien yo creía. Cogí el MP4 y lo encendí.

_Low Batery_

-¡Mierda! –me quejé-. Incluso el reproductor este de… rehúsa de estar conmigo –lo tiré encima de la cama-.

Me levanté y cogí la chaqueta, darme un paseo y aclarar ideas me vendría bien.

Salí a hurtadillas del edificio y fui al parque cercano que estaba por allí. Tenía una gran fuente en medio. No había gente, eso era un alivio. Me tumbé en un banco y cerré los ojos, dejando a mi mente vagar por los recuerdos.

Por mi mente pasaron miles de momentos, tristes y malos, alegres y buenos, pero uno de ellos me llamó especialmente la atención; Tomy Edward Barner sabía mucho más de lo que yo pensaba, e iba a descubrir porqué.

* * *

Ya eran las 12:30 y quedaba media hora para que los universitarios salieran de las clases.

Decidí ir al bar donde habíamos estado la última vez. Subí las escaleras de la entrada y me senté en la cabina del día anterior, mirando por la ventana. Pedí una Coca-Cola y esperé a que fuera la 1 para llamarle.

Miré impaciente el reloj, parecía que el puntero quería ir en mi contra.

Un rubio de tez morena subió a cantar, y por muy guapo que fuese, empezó a llover de lo mal que cantaba.

Miré el reloj de nuevo. La 1 y cuarto. Suspiré, me había vuelto a quedar embelesada con mis cavilaciones. Cogí el móvil y de repente me di cuenta de que no tenía su número. Maldije por lo bajo y di otro sorbo a la Coca-Cola. Después pedí una empanada de carne para llevar y me fui a la Universidad, dispuesta a sacudir al sujeto hasta que me diese todos los detalles del misterioso profesor, eeeee, quiero decir, todos los detalles de cómo sabía tanto de lo que pasaba en la Universidad, ¡yo no he querido pensar eso! Y sigo hablando sola -.-"

Llegué a la puerta de la Universidad mientras daba un bocado a mi empanada, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a todo aquél que salía. Alguien me agarró del hombro, y en un auto-reflejo, pegué un puñetazo a aquel que me agarraba, sin darme cuenta de que le había roto la nariz a Edward.

-Oh, vaya –dije, dando otro bocado-.

-¿Sólo dices eso? –se quejó Ed retorciéndose en el suelo-.

-Vamos a enfermería –le agarré por el brazo y lo levanté del suelo, arrastrándolo al dicho lugar.

Una vez llegamos, la enfermera me miró como si de un demonio se tratase, seguramente el _chulo-chupa _ya le había dicho quien era yo. Sentó a Ed en una camilla y se fue a por gasas y cosas. Yo aproveché para intimidar al sujeto.

Me acerqué mucho a él, invadiendo su espacio vital, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Dime, _chaval,_ y no te vas a escaquear, ¿cómo demonios sabes tanto de esta Universidad?

-Yo no soy un novato –me dijo, mirándome con miedo. Me encantaba dar esa sensación a la gente-. Yo repetí un curso. Becket repitió dos.

-O sea, ¿Qué me has mentido todo este tiempo? –entrecerré un poco más los ojos, mientras cerraba el puño en el que tenía el último bocado de empanada, haciéndola añicos-.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo juro! –casi sollozó-. ¡Yo no te he mentido!

Sonriendo, volví a mi posición inicial, cómo si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-Ya lo sé –y me reí. Él me miraba incrédulo-. Jajaja, ¿de verdad pensaste que te golpearía? Jajaja.

En ese momento entró la enfermera, mirándome con miedo, y eso me molestó, ya que yo aún no se lo había demostrado.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que me ría? –ella negó quedamente y se apresuró a curar a Ed-. Así me gusta. Ed, nos vemos… ¿mañana? –pregunté confusa, y salí por patas, dándome cuenta de que ese irritante chico estaba empezando a ser mi amigo.


	4. El infierno Todd

* * *

Gracias por dejar un **RR** a:

**Verenice: **Gracias por tu RR, me encanta, de verdad :)**  
**

**Mrs. JessYlonen:** Oh, bueno, jejeje, supongo que sería por eso. Sí, a mi tampoco me importaría una detención con él ;-). Mientras no saque sus tendencias asesinas, claro :.)**  
**

**Consu. Fer: **Bueno, Ed no es cargante, es solo la opinion de la protagonista. Tal vez solo es... como decirlo? insistente, el quiere por todos medios ser amigo de Gale.

Espero que aquellos que no pueden dejar un RR disfruten con el fic ;)

Y ahora, basta de chorradas y... A DISFRUTAR!!

* * *

**2º Clase**

**El infierno Todd  
**

* * *

Después de dejarlo en la enfermería, volví a mi habitación en la residencia. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me quedé admirando mi obra. En las paredes, las fotos de Sweeney, Lovett, artículos, dibujos… toda mi investigación estaba colgada de las 4 paredes de mi habitación. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Mis obsesiones a veces se apoderaban de mí y me hacían hacer cosas que no debería. Suspiré. Qué difícil es la vida de un estudiante.

Encendí el ordenador, dispuesta a aburrirme toda la tarde. Enchufé el MP4 –que seguía abandonado en mi cama- al ordenador para que se cargara. Volví a suspirar. Puse el Mozilla Firefox y busqué en FanFiction. Nada nuevo que me interesara, ni siquiera de los españoles. Cerré la página y me metí en el correo.

_Tienes: 1 mensajes nuevos._

Pinché, era de mi nueva madre.

_Hija,_

_Hace mucho que no hablamos. ¿Qué tal todo por Washington? ¿Has hecho amigas? Supongo que en un país diferente, con un idioma diferente será más difícil._

_Sé que te hubiese gustado más ir a Londres y vivir en la callecita esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Fleht Street?_

Paré de leer ahí. Cada vez que leía un Mail de mi madre me ponía enferma. ¿"Fleht"? ¿¡"Fleht"!? ¿¡Es que mi madre no podía tener un poco de respeto hacia mis dobles orígenes!?

Sin leer más, di a _Responder._

_Querida Samuel _–así se llamaba-.

_Es verdad que ha pasado bastante tiempo. Todo bien. No he hecho amigas, y TAMPOCO los quiero. Nada es difícil, considerando que prefiero estar aquí que allí._

_Hubiese preferido una casa en FLEET Street. ¿No podrías tener un poco más de respeto?_

Con muy mala leche le di a enviar y cerré el ordenador. El MP4 estaba cargado, así que lo cogí y me puse la chaqueta. Salí de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo y bloqueándola con llave.

Volví al parque en el que había estado y me tumbé en el mismo banco, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por la música. Arrugué la nariz. ¿Tan loca estaba? ¿Tan mala era mi vida que tenía que estar obsesionada con un barbero asesino? Pasé a todo correr las canciones hasta la que quería, aquella que siempre me relajaba, _My Friends…_

Empecé a cantar la canción, ensismismada.

-_Speak to me friend. Whisper...I'll listen. I know, I know you've been locked out of sight all these years, like me My friend... _–algo me tapó la luz y eso me molestó. Abrí los ojos y me encontré al _chulo-chupa _de cara-. ¿Qué quieres? –me incorporé-.

-Quería… hablar –se sentó a mi lado-.

-¿Sobre qué? –me aparté-.

-La semana que viene son las novatadas. Te hemos elegido a ti.

-¿Novatadas? ¡Ja! Sigue soñando, _chulo-chupa _–ups… ¿se me ha escapado en público?-.

-¿_Chulo-chupa_? –se extrañó-.

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema? Mira, chaval –me levanté-, no pienso ser la novata de nadie, porque las novatas aquí las hago _YO_.

-¿En serio? –se levantó también-. Yo que tú –sacó un cigarro-, tendría cuidado con lo que dices –fue a encendérselo, pero yo se lo quité. Me miró un momento y dijo con desgarbo:- Da igual. Tienes hasta la semana que viene para aceptar, si no…

-Si no, ¿qué? –entrecerré los ojos-.

-Atente a las consecuencias –y se fue. Gruñí por lo bajo mientras me recolocaba el MP4 y me guardaba el cigarro, tal vez encontrase algún lugar por el cual metérselo más tarde… muajajaja. Bueno, vale, no me miréis así, era broma-.

* * *

Volví a mi habitación y tiré la chaqueta sobre la cama. Saqué de nuevo los cuadernos y me puse a hacer los deberes, ahora sí, con el MP4 a toda marcha.

Pronto terminé el resumen de Historia, y ya no sabía que más hacer para distraerme. Estuve tentada a echarme una siesta, puesto que ya eran las 5 de la tarde. Y entonces recordé que tendría que cenar. Me dispuse a coger algo de mi mini-nevera cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. Sin muchas ganas abrí, y me encontré de cara con el clon de Benjamin. La cerré de golpe en sus narices, no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Pero él la abrió después.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –me quejé mientras abría por fin mi bonita neverita-.

-Iba a invitarte a cenar.

-¿Una cita? –me di la vuelta sorprendida, cerrando la nevera-.

-¡No! ¡No! Una cena de amigos, ya sabes… -suspiré derrotada, volviendo a mi nevera-.

-Tú y yo no somos amigos, Ed…

-Yo creo que sí, y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en negarlo? ¿Por qué…? ¡Madre de Dios! –y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos en _mi _habitación, con todas mis obsesiones pululando en el ambiente-. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué demonios es todo esto!? –cerré la nevera y dejé la Coca-Cola que acababa de sacar en la mesa, para después intentar empujarlo a la puerta. Pero claro, que pueda asustar a 5 mequetrefes no significa que pueda con ellos; es decir, que por mucho que me las dé aquí de _"yo puedo con todos", _no tengo nada de fuerza. Si levante aquella vez a Ed contra la pared, fue gracias a eso, a la pared. Al fin y al cabo, vale más maña que fuerza. Cómo decía, intenté empujarlo y sacarlo de allí, pero él era más fuerte que yo y me ignoró, prácticamente. Me evadió y se pegó a mirar una pared. Cerré la puerta, antes de que nadie más lo viera. Me quedé observándolo… Era _tan _parecido a él… Ambos eran igual de curiosos. Era como si… como si fuese él mismo-.

-Vete de aquí –suspiré derrotada-.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme y señalando la pared-.

-Vete de aquí, por favor –pedí amargamente, abrazándome a mí misma-.

-¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche? –_inventa algo, ¡rápido!_-.

-Iba… ¡a ver una película!-¿Puedo acompañarte?-NO –me negué rotundamente-.

-Eh… bueno, está bien… nos vemos… ¿mañana? –y se fue confuso, tal y cómo yo había hecho en la enfermería-.

Recogí la Coca-Cola y eché un poco en un vaso. Fui a mi cama, ya que enfrente tenía la televisión.

Mi cuarto era uno de los más grandes de la residencia, sin embargo, una sala no cabía en ella. Muchos os preguntáis la razón por la cual soy así, y no os culpo. Pero… ¿acaso alguno de vosotros sabe lo que es sentirse vacía literalmente? Muchas veces me siento como si lo hubiese tenido todo, cosa que _he tenido_. Tuve amor, una familia, alguien que me cuidaba –Toby-, alguien al que yo amaba… ¡Lo tenía todo! Y sin embargo, ahora… llaman a la puerta, mierda, a saber quién es ahora.

Me levanté de mala leche por varias cosas. Primera, me habían interrumpido en mi monologo conmigo misma. Segundo, estaba a punto de meter la película en el DVD, y tercero: me había sentado. Nadie me hace levantarme si me he sentado.Llegué a la puerta y la abrí de malas maneras, preparada para soltarle un puñetazo a aquel que me hubiese molestado. Y, para mi sorpresa, era Tomy. Un momento, ahora que lo pienso, Toby y Tomy se parecen bastante…

-¡Hola! –se lanzó a invadir mi habitación, y tuve que apartarme, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí-. ¡He pensado que ya que Mahoma no quiere ir a la montaña, la montaña tendrá que venir a Mahoma! He traído palomitas, Kas, y empanada de carne. Dime, ¿Cuál es esa película que quieres ver? –lo dejó todo encima de la mesa. Sonreí, me conocía tan bien como Benjamin-. ¡Fíjate! ¡Has sonreído! N-no me mires así –dijo al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba, la cual reemplazo una sonrisa-. Ok, vamos a ver… -miró la película tirada en mi cama-. Vaya… esta me parece que no la he visto y… ¡Sweeney Todd! ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Pero si es lo de las paredes! ¿De verdad…?

-Se acabó por hoy, Sherlock Holmes. Si quieres descubrir algo más, vete donde el _chulo-chupa _a descubrir cuál es la marca de su coche para burlarte –él se rió-.

-Ok, ya me callo…

Pusimos la película mientras comíamos palomitas y empanada en mi cama. En cuanto llegó la secuencia de _A Little Priest,_ Tomy tuvo que dejar de comer porque se atragantaba, y yo, claro, me reía. Después de que averiguase que era Johnny Depp el que hacía de Todd, pude poner de nuevo la película, cerca del Reprise de Johanna.

* * *

Desperté al día siguiente, con la cabeza apoyada en la cabeza de él, que estaba profundamente dormido. Después de terminar la película, vimos los extras y debimos quedarnos dormidos sobre esa parte.

Me levanté con cuidado, tumbándole en la cama. Me estiré cuanto pude y fui a la cocina. Puse un par de "bimbos" en el tostador y me preparé un tazón de leche, al cual después eché Nesquik.

Cuando terminé de prepararme el desayuno, me senté a comerlo. Miré con una sonrisa a Tomy, que seguía dormido. Me quedé ensimismada.

-¿Uhmmm? –dijo somnoliento Ed-.

-Buenos días –dije desde mi posición, cambiando al semblante serio-.

-¿Qué –bostezó- haces?

-Desayunar, ¿tú qué crees?

-No sé –se levantó y se sentó en frente mío-, eres tan… vale, vale, ya me callo –silencio-. Estuvo bien la peli de anoche –me intentó quitar un bollito-. ¡Eh! –es que le había dado en la mano jejeje-. Oye, qué coincidencia que te apellides igu...

-¡Santo Todd! –solté de repente, levantándome al ver la hora que era-. Mierda, ¿he dicho eso en voz alta?

-Yo creo que sí… ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Que llegamos tarde a Historia! –salí corriendo a mi armario-.

-¿Qué haces? Ya estas vestida.

-¡De anoche! Corre, coge mi mochila y prepáralo todo –me metí al baño a cambiarme-. ¡Claro! -grité desde el baño-. ¡Como los tíos no tenéis que cambiaros de gayumbos a diario! -no sé si he dicho que mi _habitación _en realidad era 4 habitaciones. Es decir, en la misma estaba la cocina, el cuarto, el estudio y la sala. Me cambié en un tick y salí al galope, con una minifalda negra, una blusa negra, la chaqueta negra y el pelo al aire-. ¡Corre!

Salimos a todo correr de la Residencia, atropellando a unos y a otros. Subimos las escaleras casi de dos en dos, cada uno con nuestra mochila (él la del día anterior, por supuesto) y llegamos frente a la imponente clase número _186._ Abrí despacio la puerta, siendo valiente, pero dentro, el profesor no estaba. Suspiré y me preocupe a la vez. A mitad de la clase… ¿y el profesor no estaba? Se rieron todos cuando nos vieron entrar.

-Buenos días, Srta. Lovett, Sr. Barner –dijo una voz potente a nuestra espalda, provocándonos pegar un salto-. ¿Pueden explicar porque llegan tarde a _mí _clase? –ya sabía yo que a primera hora de la mañana, en medio de una clase, era muy raro que un profesor no estuviera. Y es que en realidad había salido a por un mapa-.

-Eh… -dijo Ed-.

-¡Nos quedamos dormidos! –dije. Después me llame imbécil-.

-Uuuuuuuyuyuuyyyy –dijeron los tontos de turno, insinuando que en realidad nos habíamos quedados dormidos por… di un respingo. ¡Eso ni pensarlo tan si quiera!-.

-¡Silencio! –bramamos a la vez el profesor y yo. Yo me sonrojé-.

-Lo siento.

-Siéntense –dijo secamente-. Y que sea la última vez que llegan tarde a _mí _clase. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, profesor –contestamos a la vez-.

Nos sentamos donde siempre, en la primera fila, mientras todos nos miraban. Yo quería morirme. Él me había reprendido. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Casi al terminar la clase, él pasó a mirar los deberes. Yo me sonrojé. Sabía que en realidad en la Universidad _nunca _hay ni habrá deberes, pero este profesor era así, que quieres que te diga. Cuando llegó a mi lado, me puse nerviosa. Mi corazón empezó a hiperventilar. Unos ataques de ansiedad enormes me invadieron. Ganas de toser, suspirar… todo. Miré a mi estuche y allí las vi… las tijeras. Sólo un movimiento de muñeca y habría terminado con todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir tan mal. Un movimiento de muñeca, y podría dejar de sentir.

Justo cuando alargaba la mano, el profesor Todd me quitó el cuaderno y se fue a su mesa. Todos nos quedamos expectantes, sobre todo yo, que estaba a medio camino entre el estuche y las tijeras. Levantó el cuaderno y dijo:

-¡Esto es lo que yo quiero! –suspiré, completamente azorada-. ¡Esto es un verdadero resumen! ¡Tomen nota de la Srta. Lovett! Ella es la única que lo ha hecho en condiciones –puso algo en mi cuaderno y me lo devolvió. No me molesté en mirarlo-. Y, ahora, hablando de usted, Srta. Lovett, me gustaría decir que no va a ser posible tocar el tema de Sweeney Todd, ya que después de investigar, me he dado cuenta de las pocas bases que tiene ese _hecho._ Así que lo siento mucho, pero no es posible, ya que no hay bases afianzadas de que fuese real –quise levantarme y darle un sopapo-. Pueden irse.

Recogí de muy mala leche mis cosas, sin mirar tan siquiera el cuaderno. Escuché como alguien decía…

-Mañana me pintaré en los párpados un _I Love You_. Ya verás cuando él me vea –era una chica, una muy repipi y creída, por cierto-.

-Tomy, vete a la salida, yo tengo que hablar con el profesor Todd.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros –y fui al escritorio de él para hablar. Él levantó la mirada un poco confundido, sorprendido seguramente de que alguien fuese a hablar con él-.

-Mire, _profesor _–dije casi con ironía-. No entiendo sus motivos por los que no quiere tocar el tema.

-Es mejor dejarlo estar. Olvídese de él.

-No. Ese tema de intriga y necesito…

-¡Usted no necesita nada! –se levantó irritado. _Lárgate, lárgate… _me decía mi mente-. Usted está obsesionada con ese tema porque su apellido es como el de la protagonista. He conocido a muchas chicas y mujeres igual que usted y sé perfectamente lo que necesita. Usted necesita olvidarse del tema, ya que usted _no _es quien cree que es. Así que no quiero volver a enterarme de que sigue con eso, ¿entendido? –asentí, al borde de las lágrimas-. Y sé que anoche ustedes dos no hicieron nada, precisamente, porque pasé al lado de su habitación y escuché la película, que _casualmente_, trataba sobre lo que hemos quedado en que no volverá usted a pensar –asentí, las lágrimas casi se desbordaban-. Y ahora, ¡largo!


	5. I Love You, Cuanto te Odio

* * *

Gracias por dejar un **RR** a:

**Verenice: **Fue un error mio en el texto, jejeje, ya esta corregido. Gracias por el aviso. No puedo revelar parte del argumento, las mejores sorpreesas son siempre al final :D**  
**

**Mrs. JessYlonen:** Sí, pronto sabremos sobre Todd, pero no voy a deciros nada xDDD

**love-sweeney-todd: **Sí... es un poco depresiva, jajaja. Me alegro que te guste y disfrutes. ¡Se agradece que te pases! Intriga es precisamente lo que quiero dejar xD

**Consu. Fer: **Lo de las novatadas ya te he dicho, jejeje. Sí, a mí también me dan ganas de matarlo a veces. Sobre todo cuando s emete en mi mente y escribe lo que a el le da la gana xDD, sobre todo cuanso escribe cosas como esas. Debería decir que es como una de mis dos almas. Mi alma Lovett, la compasiva con la protagonista y la que más ocupa mi mente, y Todd, que de vez en cuando sobrepasa su línea y hace cosas como esa xDDD Y cuando no escribo, tengo a los dos a raya :D

Aunque solo responda a uno, la respuesta es para todos :-)

Espero que aquellos que no pueden dejar un RR disfruten con el fic ;)

Y ahora, basta de chorradas y... A DISFRUTAR!!

* * *

**_I Love You_**

**Cuanto te odio**

* * *

Salí corriendo de la clase, llorando. Las palabras más doloras y crueles que nunca nadie me había dicho, eran precisamente de él. Arrollé a Ed en la puerta, y casi lo tiro al suelo. Seguí corriendo por los pasillos hasta que me cansé, pero las lágrimas no paraban de desbordarse en mis ojos. Cuando casi me ahogaba, vi el baño y supe que durante unos minutos sería un refugio en el que guarecerme. Me metí dentro del baño, espantando a algunas chicas.

Había estado todo el rato mirándole algo brillante en la mano que no supe identificar, ya que las lágrimas cubrían y desdibujaban todo lo que se encontraba en mi campo visual.

Miré la hora, ya sólo quedaban 3 minutos para biología y era mejor no faltar. Hice de tripas corazón, aún sin saber cómo, y salí de la puerta con los ojos rojos como la sangre. Ed no estaba, y era un alivio, no quería dar explicaciones al respecto.

La mañana aquella fue muy dura. En Psicología me tuvieron que echar de clase ya que mis sollozos eran imposibles de ignorar y todos se daban la vuelta para mirarme, lo que hacía que la clase fuese difícil de continuar. Ed no paraba de observarme preocupado, como si temiera que me hubiese venido abajo. Cuando me echaron de clase, no tuve el valor suficiente para mirarle a la cara.

Esquivé personas sin siquiera mirarlas, siguiendo el camino que me llevaría de vuelta a mi habitación. Pero en el 2º piso, las palabras "Todd" y "casado" interrumpieron en mi mente y mis pensamientos, provocando que me diese la vuelta a mirar al grupito de chismosas. Me miraron un momento con asco, después me dieron la espalda para irse, pero yo ya sabía quién era la "jefa", gracias a mis observaciones, y la agarré fuertemente del codo.

-¿Qué has dicho sobre el Prof. Todd? –pregunté con rabia-.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –me dijo borde, intentando zafarse-. ¡Suéltame!

-¡Dímelo!

-¡No!

-Creo… que deberías decírselo… -dijo una chica-.

-¡Sí, hombre! ¿Y qué más? ¡Aaaah! –estaba apretando cada vez más, ya no lloraba de dolor, si no de ira. ¡Quería saber que era lo que decían! Empezó a suplicarme, pero yo la ignoré-.

-Cuéntamelo y cesaré.

-¿Y porque… aaaaaa… te interesa?

-¡Tú dímelo! –tanta rabia tenía, que de pronto el grupito y yo escuchamos el chasquido de un hueso al romperse. Me había pasado-. ¿Ahora… -la solté, con calma, y ella cayó al suelo-, me lo dirás?

-Estaba diciendo… -se quejó-. Que es una pena que el Prof. Todd esté casado… -aquello me congeló. ¿Casado? Las imágenes coincidieron en mi mente. Aquél dorado en su mano era… un anillo de matrimonio-. ¿Sabes… con quién? –pregunté con tanta calma que daba miedo-.

-No… Nunca lo dice.

Asentí levemente y di media vuelta para irme. Cuando daba la vuelta a la esquina, ya escuchaba a las chicas aquellas decir cosas como: _¡Que bruta! ¡Te ha roto el brazo! _Las ignoré.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar. ¿Casado? _He conocido a muchas chicas y mujeres igual que usted_. No paraba de retumbar en mi mente. ¿Muchas? ¿Cuántas son _muchas_? Volví a llorar, dejando que toda mi tensión se desvaneciese con mi pequeño llanto.

Pasé entre algunos alumnos y estos se reían de mí a la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no eres tan fuerte? ¿Eh? –simplemente eché a correr.

_Casado, casado, casado… muchas, muchas, muchas…_

Los últimos 100 metros los recorrí corriendo. Llegué a mi habitación y dejé caer la mochila en el suelo, mientras me sentaba en el mismo. Miré las paredes. Todas ellas cubiertas y empapeladas de mi obsesión. Quise tirarme a ellas y quitar todas las fotos, pero sabía que si lo hacía, también perdía una parte de mi ser.

Me levanté poco a poco y fui al cuarto de baño. Abrí la llave del agua fría en la ducha y empecé a desnudarme, no tenía ganas de ducharme con agua caliente. Me metí en la ducha, temblando un poco por el súbito contacto al frío. Pasé de mi primera decisión y abrí el agua caliente. Gracias a eso, mis músculos empezaron a relajarse, pero yo seguía llorando sin solución. No podía para, no podía parar. No paraba de pensar, que él estaba casado. Que tal vez hubo mejores _Sras. Lovett _que yo. Me senté en un lado de la bañera, de cara al grifo, de forma que este quedaba en mis pies y el agua caía sobre mi cara. Me hice un ovillo y entonces sí, me permití descargar todo el sufrimiento de mi ser durante estos largos y tediosos 2 años.

* * *

Unos gritos preocupados y unos zarandeos me despertaron. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tampoco mi importaba. Me daba igual si habían pasado 1 hora, 2 días o 3 años desde que me metí a la ducha. Pero de lo que estaba _completamente _segura, es de que me había dormido. Abrí lentamente los ojos. Era Ed, mirándome muy preocupado. Estaba totalmente empapado. Y entonces caí en la cuenta, de que estaba en la ducha, _desnuda. _

Me levanté de golpe y casi alcanzo a romperle la nariz por atrevido, pero entonces noté que tenía una toalla por encima, cubriéndome, aunque también totalmente calada. La ducha estaba parada y notaba un entumecimiento por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó preocupado-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dios, Gale! ¡Llevó 1 día entero sin verte!

-¿¡Qué!? -pregunté sobresaltada-. ¿¡1 día!? ¡Pero si hace horas que salí de…!

-Imposible, te juro que eso fue hace dos días. Quizás deberías ir al médico o… ¿Por qué estabas así? ¿Qué te dijo qué…?

-Nada –atajé, no pensaba contárselo-.

-Sabes que puedes contarme todo, tú y yo somos…

-¡No digas la palabra! –intenté levantarme pero no pude-. Gracias por la toalla… ha sido un detalle –dije, algo cohibida-.

-No importa. ¿Puedes levantarte? –lo volví a intentar-.

-Estoy entumecida.

-Entiendo, llevabas mucho tiempo debajo del agua fría. Hubo un apagón en el edificio hace cómo una hora, y no me abrías. Estaba preocupado.

-Ya ves que estoy perfectamente. Ahora, si haces el favor, vete. Necesito cambiarme y… eso.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Toby –ups… se me ha vuelto a escapar-. Quiero decir, ¡Tomy!

-Sí… está bien…

Se levantó y se fue, ya que estaba arrodillado junto a la bañera. Puse las manos en los bordes y me levanté. Noté como mis músculos rígidos se quejaban, pero no les di importancia. Me puse una toalla seca alrededor del cuerpo. Mi cabello ya estaba seco, gracias a Dios. Salí a mi habitación. Él estaba sentado en mi cama, viendo las noticias. Cogí ropa del armario y volví al baño. Aún no sabía que pensar del asunto. ¿Casado? Todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente de forma casi instantánea y mis ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo. Pero no permití esta vez que se liberaran. Me puse una camisa blanca y una falda negra, con unas botas y una cita negras.

Salí del baño y me lo encontré de frente.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Vaya, hoy vistes de blanco.

-Mentira –negué-. Me falta la chaqueta. ¿Qué hora es?-pregunté de nuevo-.

-Las… -miró el reloj-. 7:30 de la mañana. ¿Vas a ir a clase? Tal vez deberías… -sonreí melancólicamente y fui a preparar la mochila-. Ya veo que sí vas a ir.

-¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

-Todos estábamos muy preocupados por… vale, vale, todos no. Solo yo y el profesor Todd.

-¿El Profesor Todd? –pregunté atónita-.

-Sí. Me dijo que estaba preocupado. Dijo que pensaba haberse pasado contigo y al no verte a la salida de la Universidad se empezó a preocupar. Tuve que jurarle que vendría a ver si estabas bien.

-Ah… -suspiré. ¿Preocupado? ¿Él? ¡Habría que verlo!-.

-Bueno… ¿Vamos?

-Sí… -susurré, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y la cerraba con llave-.

* * *

Llegamos a la clase de Historia después de un montón de aburridas horas. Sólo tenía clases los Martes, Miércoles y Viernes. Esta vez era a última hora. Entramos todos rápidamente y nos colocamos en nuestros respectivos sitios. Él entró minutos después, y supe que me estaba buscando con la mirada, pues sonrió al verme sentada en mi sitio. Yo simplemente le dirigí una mirada de soslayo, cargada de tristeza, y él pareció notarlo.

Entonces me acordé de la chica aquella del _I Love You. _Sonreí para mí misma al pensar en las posibles reacciones del profesor. Tenía tres en mente y una no me la tragaba.

Primera: Que la expulsase de clase, lo cual sería lo más normal.

Segunda: Que la reprendiese de tal forma que tuviese ganas de suicidarse, lo cual también sería muy normal.

Y la Tercera: Que es que él la pidiese amablemente que le viese después de clase para charlar sobre un asunto, cualquiera, que era la que yo no tragaba, porque está visto, que ningún Sweeney Todd traicionaría a su mujer, lo que me llevó a otro asunto…

Miré la mano correspondiente, y allí estaba. El anillo del demonio no se había movido de su sitio.

La clase pasó rápidamente, pero hacia la mitad, yo tuve una brillante idea que me alegró la mañana. Casado o no, odiándome o no, yo le demostraría que se equivocaba con el tema de Sweeney Todd. Yo soy descendiente directa de Lovett, lo que demuestra que si existió, lo que me lleva a… ¿Y si él es descendiente directo de Todd? Lo pensé un momento, y era factible.

-Sra. McDowell –escuché decir al Profesor-. Me gustaría hablar con usted después de la clase sobre un asunto –me congelé. ¿Mi tercera opción?

-Sí, profesor –dijo. Y esa era la voz que escuché antes de la tremenda bronca. Miré hacia arriba y allí la vi. Rubia, y de ojos azules. Me dieron ganas de subir de grada en grada y arrancarle cada pelo de la nuca hasta que… Tranquila, Nell, shh, respira, no le vas a hacer nada a ninguna rubia…-.

-Y, Srta. Lovett, con usted también me gustaría hablar –le miré algo perdida-.

-¿Conmigo?

-Eso he dicho.

-S-sí. Claro.

-Bien. La clase a finalizado.

Recogí en silencio mientras pensaba en qué podría ser eso de lo que me querías hablar.

Ed me miraba preocupado, y yo lo sabía. Es más, le ignoraba.

-Oye, Gale… -me dijo-.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te apetece cenar conmigo esta noche?

-No sé… pensaba ver una película.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Moulin Rouge?

-Mira, me apetece salir esta noche. Podríamos jugar a algo divertido mientras cenamos,

-Escucha, yo…

-No contestes ahora –me dijo calmadamente, con cuidado-. Hablamos después –y se fue-.

-¿Puede esperar fuera, Srta. Lovett? –me preguntó Todd. Yo asentí en silencio y salí tras Tomy-.

Pegada a la puerta, pude oír el rapapolvo que le echaba a McDowell. Sonreí para mí misma, nunca imaginé que sería tan fiero. Podía oír a la chica sollozar perfectamente.

Salió con el maquillaje todo corrido. Era mi turno de entrar. Respiré, intentado tranquilizarme.

Ella me miró dolida. Pero rápidamente cambió al expresión y me tendió la mano.

-Hola –se limpió las lágrimas-. Me llamo Lizzie MacDowell –acepté su mano con una sonrisa fingida-.

-¿Lizzie de Elizabeth?

-No, de Lucy –aquello me paralizó. La Lucy antigua se llamaba exactamente igual… Lucy McDowell-.

-Oye, ya puedes soltarme la mano. ¡Eh! ¡Que me haces daño! –sin embargo, no paré, bullendo por dentro de la rabia que me daba. ¡Rubia! ¡Intentando seducir a Todd!-.

-¡Gale, para! –me pidió Tomy por detrás. En el momento menos adecuado, sin duda. Apreté aún más fuerte, con la mente en blanco, mientras todo recorría mi mente y miraba a la nada. El chasquido volvió a retumbar en mis oídos y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, de nuevo. Ella pegó un alarido y la solté. Todd salió a ver que pasaba-.

-Lo siento… yo… -susurré, viendo como Tomy acudía a socorrerla, cosa que solo logró ponerme de peor humor-.

-¡Srta. Lovett! –exclamó él-. ¡Sr. Barner! ¡Lleve a la Srta. McDowell a enfermería! –me cogió del brazo a mí y me metió dentro de la clase. Cuanto odiaba a _Lucy McDowell _(yo)-. Usted y yo tenemos que hablar –se sentó en su escritorio-.

-¿Sobre qué? –pregunté sin emoción alguna-.

-¿No cree que debería parar? Ya cuatro de mis alumnos han ido a enfermería por su culpa –cuatro, wow, no sabía que eran tantos-.

-Lo siento, señor, no controlo mi fuerza.

-Ya veo -¿¡Donde demonios había oído yo antes esa expresión!?-. Bien, quería preguntarle si se encuentra bien.

-¿Bien? ¡Estoy perfectamente, _profesor_! –dije sarcásticamente-. Tan solo he estado dormida durante un día entero bajo la ducha. Nada importante, ahora si me deja irme…

-No –se levantó-. Ayer tal vez fui demasiado duro con usted. No fue un buen día para mí. Siento haberme propasado de aquella manera. Al no verla al día siguiente pensé que tal vez le había ocurrido algo malo por mi culpa, ya que me habían dicho que la tuvieron que echar de una clase.

-No se preocupe, no fue nada –dije, quitándole importancia. Él que lloraría sería él, cuando demostrase quién era la que tenía razón desde un principio-. Tampoco fue un buen día para mí. Siento haberle preocupado.

-Está bien. Puede irse –y se volvió a sentar, volviendo a su estado serio. Yo me escabullí por la puerta. Allí estaba Tomy, de nuevo-.

-Hola, Ed –echamos a andar hacia la salida-.

-Hola. ¿Lo has pensado?

-¿Qué clase de juego? –corregí, pues esa era la pregunta correcta-.

-Uno de preguntas y respuestas. Se puede preguntar de todo, y siempre hay que contestar con la verdad –pensé un momento. Yo sabía que Ed sabía todo acerca de todos en este lugar, y si quería saber algo sobre Todd, tal vez fuese buena esa cena-.

-¿Cualquier tipo de pregunta?

-Cualquier tipo de pregunta –asintió, sonriendo, sabiendo que eso era un _Sí _ en mi idioma.

* * *

Bien, **ATENCIÓN**, esto ya lo hice una vez. Durante el juego de "**_Preguntas y Respuestas_**", añadiré algunas vuestras, así que animaos a preguntar cosas!! Pero que no se adelanten mucho en la historia xDDD ya sabeis, del tipo... ¿Porque eres tan agresiva? Etc. Aunque no pregunteis nada, yo pondré unas pocas al azar. ya sabeis, cuanto mas pregunteis, mas largo será el cap y más sabremos todos sobre la historia...


	6. Cualquier tipo de pregunta

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por las preguntas! Aunque solo han sido unas poquitas, no importa :D

Espero que aquellos que no pueden dejar un RR disfruten con el fic ;)

Y ahora, basta de chorradas y... A DISFRUTAR!!

* * *

**Cualquier tipo de pregunta**

* * *

Quedamos en que él me vendría a buscar y se fue, para mi desgracia, a buscar a la tal _McDowell._ Ya había comenzado, y esto no podía pararse. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, y yo lo sabía. Pero yo no sentía nada por Ed, ya que podría ser mi hijo, debido a su gran parecido con Toby. Pero también podría ser Benjamin, y ya no sabía donde ubicarle.

Salí a paso lento de la Universidad, admirando el buen día que hacía y preguntándome cómo podía haber estado 1 día entero en la ducha, durmiendo. Supongo que sería del cansancio. Y bueno, ya que ahora sí tengo tiempo libre, supongo que tendré que contar lo que pasó con Toby. A ver… ¿Por dónde empezar?

Todos dan por hecho que no podía amar a Albert, que ese gordo seboso y calvo no era para mí. ¿Y porque no? ¿Por qué todos piensan que me maltrataba? ¿Es que el que yo diga "_Mi querido Albert_" significa que le tengo que odiar? ¿Por qué todos creen que no tuve hijos? Pues sí tuve, uno. Pero lo tuve después de la muerte de mi querido Albert y… claro, una mujer sola, con limitaciones, no podía hacerse cargo de un hijo. ¡Y menos en los tiempos que corrían! Así que se lo di al hospicio local, muy a mi pesar, por supuesto. ¡Y eso no significa que no lo quisiera! Y ahora, a partir de esta… confesión, puedes deducir exactamente lo que pasó, ¿no?

Mierda, ¿es que este tío nunca me deja en paz, o qué? El muy _Chulo-Chupa –_que por cierto, yo lo digo en español, y por eso nadie me entiende cuando lo digo, jejeje- había vuelto a aparecer, y esta vez acompañado de sus amiguitos. Estaba segura de que si lo derrocaba, ganaría una buena recompensa.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté, poniéndome chula-.

-¿Lo has pensado ya?

-¿No me diste una semana? –pregunté sarcásticamente-. Que yo sepa… una semana es el Miércoles que viene.

-Pero soy impaciente. Contesta.

-¡Oh! Así que el perrito bonito no puede esperar a que sus amiguitos le vean correr detrás de un coche en marcha –ironicé, era una metáfora por supuesto-. NO.

-Tú lo has decidido. Atente a las consecuencias –me dijo seriamente, mientras me apuntaba con un dedo-.

-¡Uyyy! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Mira como me tiemblan las piernas! –le señalé mis rodillas, cosa que el miró, y casi como caído del cielo, alcé la pierna y le rompí de nuevo la nariz, mientras de tronchaba, casi cayéndome al suelo-.

-¡Hija de… tu madree! -¿he dicho ya que llevaba la nariz vendada?-.

-Cuidadito, _chulo-chupa, _la primera vez te rompí las bolas, después la nariz dos veces, ¿quieres que te rompa los brazos también? –y me fui sin recibir respuesta-.

Llegué a mi habitación y me puse a hacer los deberes, ¡ya era fin de semana! Y cuanto odiaba los fines de semana. Se me hacían infinitos, sobre todo porque al no tener gente que servir… y todas esas largas noches, haciendo empanadas. ¡O cosiendo camisas de Todd! Que el muy cabrito se las rompía continuamente con las navajas. O enseñando a Toby. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que hacer! Y ahora, sin embargo, sólo tenía que estudiar. Y por supuesto, tan solo la mitad de lo que en realidad debería, ya que, por supuesto, al recordar, también había recordado lo que había aprendido en mí _otra _infancia. Y si añadimos el factor de mi súper-mente privilegiada…

Cuando terminé de estudiar, porque me aburría, por supuesto, fui a mi armario a sacar la ropa que me pondría. Tomy me había dicho que iríamos al mismo bar de siempre, o mejor dicho, que me obligaría a cantar en el mismo bar de siempre, así que quería ir guapa, pero sin pasarme a lo extravagante y sin salirme del negro.

Me decanté por un vestido negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Con unas parisinas y un cinturón blanco en la cintura, iba informal pero formal.

Me senté en una silla. Terminaré lo que antes el _chulo-chupa _no me ha dejado terminar. Bueno, como decía, si Toby tenía 12 años, y yo dejé a un niño de 12 años en el hospicio, que _casualmente _era el mismo, y tenía el mismo día de nacimiento que él, la deducción ahora es simple. Ya en esta vida, investigué un poco por mi cuenta, y efectivamente, Toby era mi verdadero hijo, y es más, yo no lo sabía en mi vida anterior. Si lo hubiese sabido… tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente.

Llamaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir y allí estaba Tomy. Sonreí. Era tan parecido a… Bueno, Nell, vale ya de recuerdos tristes, ¡hoy tienes que sonsacar todo lo que puedas!

-Qué guapa estás.

-Me gusta estar guapa –asentí, saliendo y cerrando con llave-.

-Pero no vamos a ir a un restaurante caro… ya te dije que…

-Me da igual, invito yo.

-Eso no es justo –se quejó-. El que ha organizado aquí todo soy YO.

-Pero a mí me da la gana pagar y punto –le repliqué, poniendo las manos en la cintura-.

-Si usted lo dice, señorita… -dijo dramáticamente-.

Le tomé del brazo y fuimos fuera. Me era extraño estar tan cerca de alguien, vestida así, y yendo del brazo cómo hacia años había ido con otra persona.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! –gritaron a nuestra espalda-.

-Me cago en él, su madre y toda su estirpe –maldije en voz baja, con toda la mala leche que tenía, que no es poca, de forma que solo Tomy me escuchase. Él empezó a reírse descontroladamente-.

-Mira, _pringao. _No sé de qué te ríes y tampoco me importa. Venía a hablar con… la señorita –Ed paró de reírse y le miró ceñudo-.

-¿Qué quieres de ella?

-Solo iba a invitarla a la fiesta del Viernes que viene. Pero parece que ella ya ha elegido con quien prefiere pasar su... tiempo. No me extraña, con esa cara de furcia que… -se pasó-.

-Dime, _nene,_ ¿Mamá ha podido curarte la nariz? –me burlé-.

-Ok, ok. Ya verás, sufrirás, y entonces, necesitarás mi ayuda, y yo, tan sólo te despacharé como a los vagabundos… -hizo el gesto de limpiarse las canas del hombro-.

-Te equivocas. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?

-¿Qué?

-Que mola más la chupa de Ed, que la tuya. Por cierto, Ed –le tiré mis llaves del coche y el las cogió al vuelo-. Hoy conduces tú.

-Muy bien –me abrió la puerta del coche y yo entré con mucha elegancia. Después entró el en el asiento del conductor. Mientras, el _Chulo-chupa _nos miraba atónitos. Ed arrancó y nos fuimos levantando polvo-.

Por cierto, un día de estos tengo que acordarme como se llamaba. ¿Andrew Becket?

-Wow, no sé cómo te sigues metiendo con él…

-¿Qué tal tu nariz?

-Oh, bien. Ya no sangra.

-Me alegro –paramos en un semáforo-. ¿Qué tal el italiano de la esquina?

-Perfecto.

Pasamos un rato en silencio.

-¿Sabes que le volví a romper la nariz a Becket? –ambos nos reímos-. ¿Cuándo empieza el juego?

-Cuando tú quieras.

-Bien pues… aparca ahí –nos metimos en un aparcamiento. Salí del coche escoltada por el caballeroso Edward, que me abrió la puerta-.

-¿Quieres empezar? –me preguntó-.

-Está bien… ummm… ¿Con quién vives? Nunca te he visto en la residencia.

-Vivo en una casa, con mis hermanos y mis padres. Mi turno –llegamos al restaurante-. ¿Por qué eres siempre tan agresiva? Recuerda que hay que decir siempre la verdad.

-Porque el mundo y la vida me han enseñado que siempre gana el líder en la cadena alimenticia. En la selva siempre vence el león. Esto es lo mismo. Mi vida ha sido cuanto menos fácil. Me toca –nos sentamos en una mesa-. ¿Cuáles son las reglas del juego?

-Oh, vaya… una pregunta transcendental –teatralizó, haciéndose el interesante, mientras hacía que pensaba-. Siempre hay que decir la verdad. No vale hacer preguntas que podrían molestar y no están permitidas ni las criticas ni reírse del otro.

-Me parece justo –pedimos la comida-.

- Ok… a ver a ver… ¿Qué podría preguntarte? Oh, claro que sí. No me dirás que has aceptado venir tan solo por jugar, ¿no? ¿Cuál es tu verdadera razón?

-Quiero sonsacarte información sobre el Prof. Todd –dije con normalidad, encogiéndome de hombros. El escupió toda la comida-.

-He dicho la verdad –le miré tal cual-. ¿En serio?

-Eso son dos preguntas, querido mío –le dije, mientras él me miraba confuso-. Bien. Necesito tu número de teléfono –me lo escribió en el móvil-. Ok, bien, mi pregunta es... ¿Cuántos años tiene el Sr. Todd?

-28.

-¿Sólo? Bueno vale –dije cuando vi que me replicaría-. Pero son muy pocos.

-¿Verdad que sí? Todd salió de la Universidad y fue directamente a enseñar. Se sacó el titulo en medio año, cosa rara, ya que se tardan varios. Tiene una mente privilegiada, aunque no es superdotado –aquello me sonaba a Deja-vu-. ¿Somos amigos?

-¿Qué?

-Que si somos amigos. Que si me consideras tu amigo –lo medité un momento-. ¡Tienes que decir la verdad!  
-No pienso contestar –dije después de unos momentos de meditación-. Si te digo que sí, entonces te ilusionarás y quitárteme de encima será más difícil.

-Pero si me dices que no, estaré pegado a ti todo el día –sonrió, me había pillado-.

-Dejémoslo en… -comí un poco de mi lasaña-. Conocidos. ¿Quién es la esposa del Prof. Todd? –empezó a reírse-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?

-¿Él? Jajajaja. ¿Casado? ¿En serio?

-Eso he oído.

-¡Eso es lo que dice siempre! ¡Pero en realidad está más soltero que un fraile! Jajajaja Siempre dice que está casado con una tal Eleanor Lovett, pero yo sé que no existe. Bien, mi turno. ¿Qué parte de tus recuerdos soy?

-En esa parte tengo dudas –admití-. Te pareces mucho a Toby, pero también a Benjamin. ¡Ah! ¡Y eres un Anthony de clase "A"! ( ;-) )

-¿Um?

-Ese marinero era un pesado. ¡Siempre entrando sin llamar!

-¿Te refieres a la película?

-Ups… Mi turno –me salí por la tangente-. ¿Cómo sabes tanto del Prof. Todd?

-Somos casi como hermanos –me quedé boquiabierta-. ¿Qué le pasó a tu primera madre?

-Murió de… -aún seguía conmocionada. ¿Tan amigos eran?-. Un infarto. ¿Te gusta la tal Lucy esa? –pregunté, dándome cuenta de que eso era importante-.

-Bueno… -se rascó la cabeza, como Benjamin solía hacer-. Un poco… sí. ¿Has tenido novio o estado enamorada alguna vez?

-Sí… tuve un marido, incluso –tengo que admitir que el vino me está soltando la lengua más de lo conveniente-.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Cómo es el segundo apellido de Becket? Ya sabes, para burlarme y eso –quise evadir el tema-.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eres viuda y te importa más el apellido del gilipollas ese antes que contármelo? –preguntó atónito-.

-Sí. Limítate a responder. Todavía tienes otra pregunta para formular.

-Agg –suspiró-. Turpin. Andrew Becket Turpin. ¿Qué tan importante es?

-Lo es, y mucho. Lo siento –dije, aún sin aliento-. Tengo que irme –cogí las llaves del coche y me fui corriendo-.

-¡Pero espera! ¡Aún queda mi preguntaaa!

Eché a correr al coche. ¡Turpin! ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Toby, Benjamin, Turpin, Sweeney Todd, yo y…! Paré en seco. ¿Dónde encajaban Tomy y Lucy McDowell? Tomy podría ser Toby, y Lucy podría ser Johanna. Y faltaba Anthony.

Sin más dilaciones, me metí en el coche y arranqué, rumbo a una investigación.


	7. Investigando ellos, Investigando yo

Gracias por un **RR** a:

**Consu.Fer: ¡**Por supuestoo que lo voy a seguir! Jejeje, no sabía que hubieses tenido esa reacción respecto a lo de Eleanor Lovet, jajaja**  
**

**Mrs.JessYlonen: **No pasa nada por lo del RR del cap anterior, en serio Lo que descubre Gale promete, en serio.**  
**

**Verenice: **Lo de "la vida de Toby" quiere decir, que Nell lo dejó allí en el hospicio nada más nacer, y 12 años después, vuelve con ella, pero ninguno de los dos se reconocen La verdad es que hace como medio mes que tenía todo ordenado y esquematizado en mi mente, asi que sí, solo lo transcribo :D

Espero que aquellos que no pueden dejar un RR disfruten con el fic ;)

Y ahora, basta de chorradas y... A DISFRUTAR!!

* * *

**Investigando ellos. **

**Investigando yo.**

**Investigándome a mí.**

* * *

Llegué a mi habitación después de saltarme un par de semáforos en rojo. Entre al galope en mi habitación y encendí el ordenador. Estaba tan nerviosa, tan emocionada y tan aterrada a la vez, que no sabía cómo sentirme.

Entré en el Google y busqué, pero no había nada.

Pensé un momento. ¿Dónde podría buscar? Algo hizo "_¡click!_" en mi cabeza y lo vi claro. Hacía algunos años había aprendido a hackear webs y cosas. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica.

Sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que era ilegal y sabía que me podían mandar a chirona si me pillaban, pero no tenía alternativa, era, o eso, o vivir en la ignorancia, ¡y yo no estaba dispuesta a eso!

De hecho, ya me estaba metiendo en los archivos del Gobierno Inglés, o lo que quiera que sea.

Fui trasteando por aquí, por allá, y por fin encontré la centralita de todo, la gran caja de pandora, ¡el manzano del Paraíso de Dios! Pero a mí solo me interesaba una cosa.

Busqué los árboles genealógicos y allí busque por el nombre de Sweeney Todd. Allí me aparecieron dos fichas, y para conmoción mía, ambas traían una foto. Dos personas casi idénticas, con la única excepción de una cana.

Pinché en la del _antiguo _Sweeney Todd.

Leí la ficha y no había nada que no supiera. Sin embargo, no venían enlaces relacionados con sus padres ni su descendencia. Salí y miré la otra ficha. Ahí si había cosas que no sabía, pero que no estaba dispuesta a leer, puesto que era la vida privada de mi profesor. En cambio, aquí sí había enlaces. Pinché en "Procedencia"

Me aparecieron un montón de nombres y ramas genealógicas. Bajé por el árbol hasta que llegué a la persona que me interesaba.

_"Johanna Todd"_

_Parte de la famosa leyenda de Sweeney Todd, esta joven tuvo varios hijos (…)_

_Se ha confirmado que fue hija del barbero que aterrorizó…_

Con eso me bastó para saber que, de alguna forma, ambos éramos descendientes _directos _de los verdaderos mayores asesinos en serie de la historia británica.

Me quedé un momento mirando al vacio, estática. Sabía que aquello era un bombazo y también sabía que podía echarle muchas cosas en cara al profesor. Guardé todo en un documento y salí de los ordenadores del gobierno, antes de que me localizaran.

Y entonces até cabos más rápido que nunca.

Tomy: Benjamin Barker

Lucy McDowell: Lucy Barker

Prof. Todd: Sweeney Todd.

Yo: Eleanor Lovett.

Andrew Becket: Turpin.

Pero había algo que no encajaba en el cuadro, y no sabía que era. Apagué el ordenador y me tumbé en la cama, repasando mentalmente mis descubrimientos. ¿Es que acaso el sabía quién era yo? ¿Quién era él? ¿Y entonces porque no me decía nada? Supuestamente, tendría que haberme reconocido. Era lo lógico. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no me había dado señas de que lo sabía?

Me quedé dormida dándole vueltas a la cosa, y casi sin darme cuenta, me sumí en un extraño sueño.

_La música sonaba lenta, caprichosamente lenta, y yo estaba frente a él. Frente a mi Sweeney. Los años no habían mellado nuestras caras y nuestros temores estaban apartados en un rincón. _

_Reconocí la música como "_Phantom of the Opera" _pero sin letra. Tomé la mano de él, que me invitaba a levantarme e iniciar un bello vals. Creía haber vuelto a mis orígenes. Haber vuelto a mi rutinaria vida en Londres, cuando ni Internet ni la electricidad habían sido inventados._

_Me levanté del suelo, aún no había comenzado su sangrienta locura. _

_El piano empezó a sonar, y yo acepté su mano. Me agarró de la cintura muy gentilmente, sonriendo cómo nunca antes. Yo puse mi mano en su hombro, mientras con la otra tomaba la que estaba extendida para mí. Lentamente, empezamos a dar vueltas, mientras la música llenaba la extraña habitación._

_Íbamos aumentando la velocidad del giro según el ritmo de la canción. Era todo tan hermoso, tan apacible. Era mi fantasía hecha realidad. Pero me separé de él y fui a la puerta. Las calles seguían en su monotonía absoluta, aburridas y tristes, y yo casi saltaba de euforia. Bajé las escaleras. Mis pasos sonaban como notas agudas de piano, mientras él me seguía a la cocina, y sus pasos eran las notas graves del piano. El violín marcaba nuestros sentimientos. La grandeza del momento, la emoción. _

_Entré en el emporio, marcando un golpe con la puerta en la melodía. Llegué al mostrador y me di la vuelta. Él me miraba contento._

_-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto –me susurró, mientras empezaba a besarme el cuello. El ritmo e intensidad de la música aumentaba, y el mi pulso también. Me rendí a sus caricias, a sus besos, a su aliento en mi cuello. Sus manos mal intencionadas buscaron una rendija en mi corsé para poder deslizarse. _

_-También me alegro… -suspiré-. De haber vuelto… -el sonrió en mi cuello-._

_La música era pasional, impregnaba el lugar con sus sentimientos plasmados en melodía. Y entonces, me bajó del mostrador donde, sin saber cómo, me había sentado, y me llevó bailando a la sala. Cuando la música ya era solemne, me estampó suavemente contra la pared, aprisionándome entre sus brazos. Yo solo quería que el continuase con su rito de antes._

_La música era desesperada, y sabía que ya estaba acabando el momento. Sabía que tenía que llevarme un beso suyo a la tumba, aunque fuese. Me tomó de la cintura y empezó a desabrochar mi corsé, mientras dejaba un camino de besos en mi cuello. Suspiré, aquello no podía ser verdad._

_Decidí adelantarlo y bajé mis manos de su pelo, que acariciaba cariñosamente, a su mentón y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos. La música había parado. Ya acababa. Acerqué mis labios y al tocarlos, la última nota aguda de la melodía resonó en la estancia, y todo se desvaneció, mientras en mis oídos quedo un perceptible…_

_-Te quiero… Adiós, mi amor… -de él-._

Me levanté sobresaltada de la cama. ¿Había sido real? Me toqué la cara, aún ardía del momento. En mis oídos perduraba el _Te quiero_ que nunca había escuchado de su boca. Nunca había tenido este tipo de sueño. Siempre eran pesadillas. Y cuando digo siempre, me refiero a _siempre. _

Me levanté echando leches y me miré al espejo. En el cuello de mi imagen reflejada había un recorrido rojo, pero no eran chupetones. Ahogué un aliento y miré el reloj. No habían pasado más de 5 minutos desde que me dormí. Decidí que no podría dormir más y fui directamente a por un mechero. Cogí el cigarrillo confiscado y bajé al parque de siempre, con la chaqueta encima del vestido que no me había quitado.

Me senté en el respaldo del banco –no en el banco, si no arriba, donde se apoya espalda, con los pies en el asiento-, y saqué el cigarro. Tendría que comprar otro para metérselo por… mejor dejémoslo.

Me lo puse en los labios y respiré hondo. Decían que la primera vez era dura, pero mi ansiedad era tal, que necesitaba algo con lo que descargarme, y visto que no había imbéciles ni _chulo-chupas _a los que romperles la nariz, no tenía nada más con lo que desahogarme.

Encendí con cuidado el cigarro y aspiré. Arrugué la nariz. No era muy molesto, claro que yo me había criado entre fumadores "profesionales".

Exhalé el humo.

-¿Sabes que eso es malo para la salud? –me dijo una voz a mi izquierda-.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tomy? –le miré de arriba abajo-. Mira que pinta tienes.

-Es que tuve que volver _andando. _No tienes ni idea de lo que ha llovido.

-Lo siento –di otra "calada"-. Tenía algo importante que hacer.

-¿Y puedo saber que era?

-No –negué-.

-Oh, venga. Me lo debes.

Di otra calada.

-Me infiltré en los archivos ultra-secretos del Gobierno Inglés –exhalé el humo-.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En serio!?

-No.

-Arg. No me gusta cuando de pones así –se sentó a mi lado-. Debería dejar de fumar.

-Acabo de empezar.

-Pero… oye, ¿te has dejado la luz encendida?

-¿Umh? ¿Qué? –miré a la ventana que me señalaba, la mía-. No, yo no… ¡Joder, mierda! –me levanté de un salto, tirando el cigarro a un charco-.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mi investigación! ¡Me he dejado la puerta abierta!

Subimos corriendo las escaleras, sorteando estudiantes borrachos y muebles tirados. Demasiado tarde, cuando llegamos a mi habitación, la luz estaba encendida, la puerta abierta de par en par y todos mis documentos, papeles y dibujos por el suelo. Me arrodillé frente a los papeles tirados y empecé a buscar el más importante de la colección.

-¡Cierra la puerta! –bramé cuando lo escuché entrar. Él obedeció-. Mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Me lo han robado! –exclamé cuando no encontraba lo que necesitaba-.

-Ya veo. ¿Él qué?

-¡Mi investigación!

-¿Cuál? –allí no estaba lo que yo quería-.

-Han venido a por ello, y sabían lo que buscaban.

-¿Pero el qué?

-Era el documento donde demostraba mi vida pasada, y mis ideas más locas referentes al asunto.

-¿Tu vida pasada?

-Tomy, yo soy la _verdadera _Sra. Lovett.

-¿Qué dices? –se arrodilló a mi lado-. Tú no eres ella, Gale. Tú tienes corazón. Tú no tendrías la sangre fría de matar y desmembrar a todas esas personas. Tú no eres un monstro -¿eso era lo que opinaba de mí? ¿Qué soy un monstruo? Me puse a llorar-.

-Ed… soy una descendiente directa de ella. La única mujer en 5 generaciones.

-No entiendo –alcancé un papel que tenía cercano, en el que estaba impreso mi árbol genealógico. Lo miró un momento y después me miró asustado-.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Exacto. Tienen toda mi investigación, mis recuerdos, toda la información privada y personal sobre la vida del mayor asesino de la historia. Y pruebas casi fehacientes, de que yo soy la verdadera Sra. Lovett.


	8. La Maldita Investigación

* * *

**La Maldita Investigación**

* * *

Pasé el fin de semana explicándole a Tomy todo lo referente al asunto, ordenando mis cosas y escondiéndolas, para después fotocopiar lo que había sacado de Internet. Afortunadamente, no lo había hecho antes, si no… no quería pensar las consecuencias.

Ed fue distanciándose de mí, me parece que estaba algo asustado, y no le culpaba.

Llegó el Lunes, y yo seguía preguntándome quién demonios podía haberme robado. Metí todo en mi mochila, incluidos los papeles de mi habitación, no pensaba arriesgarme de nuevo.

Pero cuando llegué a la Universidad, mi universo se desmoronó. En _todos _los pasillos, había varios papeles colgados. Me acerqué a mirar uno. Era lo que me habían robado, y venía mi nombre. Lo habían fotocopiado y lo habían distribuido por todo el lugar.

Todo aquel que pasaba por mi lado se reía de mí, me llamaban loca, y algunos escupitajos ya me cayeron. Creí que me moría de la vergüenza, del abatimiento. Arranqué el próximo cartel que vi y lo arrugué, lo tiré al suelo y empecé a pisotearlo.

Ed llegó en ese momento.

-¡Gale! ¡Por Dios! ¡Acabo de verlo! ¡Esta todo el maldito colegio empapelado con ello! Eh… no llores –es que yo ya había rebasado mi límite-.

-No puedo más –susurré-. Me voy a clase.

El día fue el peor que tuve en toda mi vida. La gente se reía de mí, me escupía, me tiraba comida, y para colmo, esas eran la mayoría de las novatadas; reírse de mí. Turpin no bromeaba cuando dijo que sufriría.

Cuando las clases acabaron, me fui rápida a mi habitación. Acabaría de una vez por todas con todo esto. Saqué la bolsa que estaba bajo mi cama y empecé a meter toda la ropa que encontraba.

-¿Gale? –preguntó una vocecilla-. ¿Qué haces?

-Me largo. Se acabó. ¿Y qué si estoy loca? Seguro que algún manicomio me acoge…

-No puedes irte.

-Sí puedo –le reté. Estaba tan cabreada que no veía claramente-.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Qué será de todos aquellos que te necesitan? –me di la vuelta y le enfrenté-.

-¿Y quién me necesita? –susurré, con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-Oh, Gale… -se acercó, tal vez demasiado valientemente, y me abrazó. Iba a apartarle, pero… me rendí al calor humano del que me había auto-prohibido yo misma todos estos años.

Ed y yo nos sentamos en la cafetería ya común para nosotros, mientras yo seguía llorando silenciosamente.

Lo único bueno que saqué de todo esto, fue que rompí como 14 narices en un día.

-Oh, venga. No estés así. Ellos no tienen ni idea –me cogió la mano-.

-Eso no me importa.

-¿Piensas irte? –preguntó preocupado-.

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo?

-En cuanto te me quites de encima –le miré sin ganas, revolviendo mi café.

-Bueno… cuéntame lo de tu marido…

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso… ahora –susurré-.

- Mira, el _chulo-chupa –_sonreí por como lo llamó- nos ha invitado a mí y a Lucy a la fiesta del Viernes, podrías venir y pasarlo bien. Nadie tiene porqué reconocerte, llevaremos mascaras y…

-¿¡Fiesta!? ¿¡El Viernes!? ¿¡Mascaras!? –exclamé de repente, despertando-.

-Sí.

-No vayas Ed –supliqué-. ¡Por tu madre, no vayas!

-¿Pero qué pasa?

-Tengo que irme –cogí mi bolso y salí corriendo-.

Caminaba por las calles, levantando polvo, en mi cabeza las piezas encajaban una a una. Turpin, fiesta, disfraces, ¡Lucy! Todo encajaba a la perfección. Seguro que ya lo entiendes.

Ya sabía porque había "vuelto" a la vida, porque estaba aquí, precisamente ahora.

Llegué al parque, pronto sería de noche y entonces…

-Hola, loquita –dijo Turpin. Dios, ¡cómo lo odiaba!-.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, imbécil?

-¡Uuuh! –dramatizó-. ¡Cuidado! ¡Que la loca se ha enfadado! –todos se rieron-.

-Yo estaré loca, pero no soy al menos tan gili como tú.

-Pues yo seré eso, pero al menos no voy "¡Ay, mira! ¡Sweeney! ¡Sweeney! –la sangre empezó a hervirme-. ¡El profesor! ¡Ay! ¡Ahora me hago la guayyyy!"

-¡Cállate! –grité-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ahora que todos sabemos "quién eres" te avergüenzas de estar loca?

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!

-¡Cállate tú! ¡Loca-obsesionada de mierda! ¡No tienes a nadie! ¡NADIE! –empezó a gritarme-. ¡Ni siquiera Sweeney Todd te quiere!

-¡SÍ QUE ME QUERÍA! –me tapé la boca en cuanto lo dije, dándome cuenta de que me acababa de descubrir por completo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, eché a correr-. ¡Uy! ¡Mira! ¡La loquita llora! –con aquello no pude. Me paré. Dejé caer el bolso y volví.

-Hoy vas a pagarme todo lo que me debes –susurré entre dientes de muy mala leche. No me miró con miedo, hasta que le metí un rodillazo en la tripa. Cayó en el suelo, retorciéndose. Le di un par de patadas en las costillas.

-¡Para, Gale! –gritó Ed-.

-Se lo merece –aseguré-.

Llegó a mi lado y me apartó del sangrante Turpin.

-Zorra… -susurró, mientras escupía sangre-.

-No me digas –dije con odio infinito-.

Ed casi me arrastró a mi habitación.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa con el mundo?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¡Lárgate! –me senté de golpe en la silla del escritorio-.

-No.

-Oh, sí. Te largaras, si no quieres se mi decimoquinta nariz rota de hoy. Déjame en paz, chaval –dije cruelmente-. Estoy harta de ti. Pareces mi perrito faldero. El día en que te ponga una correa nadie lo notará –seguí mirando intensamente a la pared, pensando en una y mil formas de matarla (lo cual es imposible, porque es una pared xD)-.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? –dijo indiferentemente-.

-Sí.

-Muy bien, entonces. Siento haberte molestado –y se retiró con tanta elegancia como haría Benjamin. Aquello me partió el corazón, el poco que tenía-.

Me levanté en cuanto se fue y empecé a dar vueltas como un tigre encerrado. Vi la bolsa. Me iría en cuanto impidiese la fiesta del Viernes, o al menos que Lucy fuera. Pero sería difícil, ya que todos me tomaban por loca.

Y, sin preverlo, levanté la mano, y con el puño alzado, golpeé la pared con todas mis fuerzas. La sangre brotó de mis venas rotas, mas no me importó.

Seguí golpeando hasta que caí desmallada del dolor.

Al día siguiente desperté en el suelo, con la mano pegajosa de algo que no supe identificar… hasta que abrí los ojos y me acordé de todo lo de anoche. Me levanté a duras penas y me vendé la mano con las gasas del botiquín. Hoy había Historia, y el profesor me dijo que… Oh, mierda.

Llegué a clase de Historia entre preocupada y exaltada. No tenía ni idea de lo que me diría, ni de lo que me esperaría, pero sería una de las más difíciles de mi vida, aquella clase.

Entré nerviosa a la imponente aula. La gente me miraba en grupitos y se reía. Me senté ignorándoles en mi sitio. Pronto llegó Ed, que me miró preocupado, y más al ver mi mano.

-Cállate –sugerí sin mirarle en cuanto supe que abriría la boca-.

El profesor Todd entró, y no con muy buena cara. En su mano portaba un gran taco de hojas. Se acercó a mi sitio y las dejó encima de mis cuadernos. Me miró severamente y se fue a su escritorio para empezar la clase.

Miré el taco y encima vi una nota. La tomé con manos temblorosas y leí la perfecta caligrafía de mi profesor. Tal como la recordaba. ¿Recordaba?...

_Son todos los que he podido recopilar._

_Me gustaría verla hoy al final de la clase._

Asentí inconscientemente y guardé todo en mi mochila, viendo el impreso que días antes sacase de mi ordenador.

La clase pasó casi sin incidentes. _Casi_, exceptuando el hecho de que me cayeron como 10.000 bolas de papel en la cabeza, cuando tocó el tema de Juana _la Loca, _ en el que uno saltó.

-_¿Estaba tan loca como Galatea, Profesor Todd? _

Inmediatamente después, el chico se fue a la calle.

Cuando todos recogían, Ed ni se molestó en mirarme, y lo agradecí, aunque si lo hizo, no me di cuenta.

-Srta. Lovett... –dijo algo frío. De repente, la clase me pareció una guarida tétrica, oscura como la barbería-.

-¿Sí? –pregunté temblando-.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted, por favor? –dijo casi entre dientes-.

-P-por supuesto –me acerqué vacilante-.

-Bien –sacó una hoja de esas, que seguramente habría guardado y la aplastó en la mesa-. ¿Puede usted explicarme QUE CARAJOS ES ESTO?

-Me… lo robaron. Es un trabajo que hice con 13 años para la escuela. No tenía idea de que aun lo conservaba, yo…

-¿Qué le dije yo respecto a este tema?

-Mire, Sr. Todd, me dan igual sus problemas acerca de este asunto, y, de hecho, no me importan –dije con valentía, demasiada, quizás-.

-¿Ah, sí? –se levantó, algo impresionado-.

-Sí, aquí tengo… -busqué en la mochila y saqué los archivos de su parentesco-. Su parentesco –se lo tendí-. Usted y yo somos descendientes _directos _de ambos. ¿Lo ve claro ahora? –se sentó anonadado, mientras leía lo que yo decía-.

-¿D-de donde lo ha sacado?

-Me infiltré en los archivos secretos de Inglaterra –dije sin remordimientos, el me miró atónito-.

-Eso… es ilegal.

-Lo sé –dije normal, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-.

-Usted, Srta. Lovett, es la primera que me ha confirmado mis sospechas –aseguró-. Yo sufro de lo mismo que usted.

* * *

Hoy no tengo tiempo para contestar RRS, lo siento


	9. En medio de un callejón

* * *

**En medio de un callejón**

* * *

_-Usted, Srta. Lovett, es la primera que me ha confirmado mis sospechas –aseguró-. Yo sufro de lo mismo que usted._

La puerta de la clase nos sobresaltó a ambos, debido a la tensión que estábamos respirando en el ambiente momentos antes.

El director entró de muy mala (perdonadme) hostia, con un libraco en las manos de gran tamaño. Pero yo me olvidé de él segundos después, al procesar la información en mi cerebro de que… ¡ÉL RECORDABA!

-¡Galatea! –me chascó los dedos el director delante de la cara-. Se acabó. Queda expulsada.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritamos el Prof. Todd y yo a la vez-.

-No puedo consentir que una chica tan conflictiva como tú permanezca en mi centro –cogió el libraco y empezó a revisar-. En menos de 2 semanas, ya ha roto la nariz a Andrew Becket…

-Estúpido Turpin… -mascullé, y Todd me miró asombrado-.

-Tomy Edward Barner –empezó a recitar una lista muy larga-. Le ha roto una mano a Lizzie McDowell…

-Estúpida Lucy –volví a mascullar, provocando casi que Todd se ahogara con su propia saliva-.

-Le ha roto el codo a Mary Croft, y le ha dado una paliza a Andrew Becket, de nuevo… Así que comprenderá que…

-¡Estaba defendiéndome a mi misma! –grité-.

-Eso no defiende nada –concluyó-. Queda expulsada de este centro. Recoja sus cosas inmediatamente y vuelva a su casa.

-Sr. Director… -dijo el profesor-. ¿No cree que…?

-Déjelo, profesor, no merece la pena intentar convencer a incompetentes como el _Sr. Director. _Ni siquiera recuerda que fue precisamente _MI _familia quién le dio todo el dinero que necesitaba para sacar de la bancarrota a la Universidad –cogí mi mochila-. Ha sido un placer conocerle, Prof. Todd –le estreché la mano-. Espero que volvamos a vernos –y acto seguido me fui a la puerta.

* * *

Llegué a mi habitación y tiré la chaqueta y la mochila de muy mala leche al suelo. Si mi móvil no se había roto, era un milagro.

Encendí el ordenador y miré mi bandeja de entrada. 20 mensajes, y la mitad de mi madre. Los borré todos de un click. Los otros 10 eran avisos de fics.

Pensé un momento. Me habían expulsado. Él sufría lo mismo que yo. Le había encontrado. ¡Por fin! ¡Y el muy gilipollas del director me había expulsado! Ahora que tenía todas mis respuestas, yo…

Golpeé mi escritorio con el puño cerrado. Lo había perdido _todo_.

Me levanté y le di una patada a la mochila. ¡Es que nada podía irme bien! ¡Estaba comprobado!

Me puse un chándal, cogí mi MP4 y salí a la calle, dispuesta a liberarme de la tensión acumulada.

Fui al gimnasio al que anteriormente Samuel me había apuntado. Pasé mi tarjeta de socio y fue a la cinta, correr me sentaría bien.

Con el MP4 a tope, estuve corriendo hasta que cerraron el lugar, es decir como 6 o 7 horas después.

Cuando finalmente salí del gimnasio para volver a la residencia, que de pronto me di cuenta, tendría que abandonar, no sentía ninguna de mis extremidades. Parecía que no tenía huesos, ni músculos, simplemente, no me sentía. Estaba exhausta. Exhausta de mentir a todo el mundo, de esconderme, de… de todo.

Me metí por un callejón para llegar antes a mi pronto vieja habitación, cuando unas sombras aparecieron delante y detrás de mí. Me asusté, y eso no solía pasarme.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –escuché, esa voz la reconocería hasta en mis peores pesadillas-. Si es la loquita.

-¿Qué quieres, Tur… _chulo-chupa_?–intenté darle fuerza a mi voz, pero me parece que no lo conseguí-.

-Verás, _amiga mía _–ironizó, saliendo de las sombras, y vi que llevaba muletas-. Mis amigos van a cobrarte la deuda. ¿Te parece?

-¿Qué? –antes de poder hacer otra pregunta, dos chavales, bastante fuertes, me estamparon contra una pared.

-Mike, Thomas, enseñadle a esta… furcia lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete conmigo.

* * *

Desperté en el suelo, me dolía todo el cuerpo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a _todo. _Me acordé poco a poco de lo sucedido anoche y… me temí lo peor. ¿Y si… y si me habían violado? Turpin era muy propenso a esos…. Entretenimientos, demasiado, diría incluso, y yo ahora estaba…

En medio de un callejón.

Me levanté a duras penas, apoyándome en la pared y escupiendo sangre por la boca. Mi bolsa había desaparecido, junto a mi chándal –había llevado ropa para cambiarme en el gimnasio. Una falda negra, ahora… (: S)… rasgada, un suéter de hombros caídos negro y unos tenis negros-.

Me arrastré, casi literalmente, por el callejón. Llegué a la otra punta y temblé. Era de día. Miré el reloj, que al parecer era lo único que no me habían quitado. Eran las 11:30 del 1 de Octubre de 2008. Es decir, Miércoles, y yo tenía que ir a clase de Historia. Cogí un autobús –tenía una enajenación mental transitoria de estas, y había olvidado que me habían expulsado-. Llegué a la Universidad y entré tan rápido como pude. Iba cubierta de sangre, pero no me importaba. Solo quería llegar y hablar con él sobre lo de ayer. Cuando abrí la puerta del aula, casi me desmallo. Justo al hacerlo, recordé que yo no debería estar allí.

-¡Srta. Lovett! –exclamó Todd al verme-.

-¡Gale! –exclamó Ed-.

El Prof. Todd vino corriendo a mí y me acaricio la cara con sus ásperas manos, tal como las recordaba. Cerré los ojos.

-¡Srta. Lovett! ¿Qué le ha pasado? –yo ignoraba mi estado, pero al oír su preocupación me di cuenta de que no me acariciaba, si no que examinaba mis heridas-. Venga conmigo –me agarró suavemente del brazo y me arrastró fuera de la clase-. Señores, señoritas, vengo en un tick –sacudió la cabeza-, en un momento. Vayan haciendo sus resúmenes –y cerró la puerta-. Vamos –empezó a andar por el pasillo. Yo tropecé-.

-Creo… que tengo un esguince.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –me ayudó a levantarme-. ¿Por qué no está en un hospital?

-Los amigos de Turpin… quiero decir, de Becket me dieron una paliza de su parte. Me debí quedar inconsciente hacia la mitad. No recuerdo… -gemí (del dolor, mal pensados xD)- que me hicieron exactamente. Me desperté esta mañana en el callejón…

-¿Y qué hace aquí? –me sentó en un banco-. ¡Debería ir a un hospital! ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Vine aquí porque… no me acordaba que me habían expulsado. No sabía que estaba tan mal, yo… -empecé a sollozar-. Temo que me hayan… me hayan…

-Shh… -me abrazó contra su pecho-. No piense en eso… Srta. Lovett.

Suspiré y empecé llorar en su hombro, mojándole la camisa.

-¿Desea ir a enfermería?

-¡No! –exclamé de repente-. Mi madre se enterará, no quiero que…

-Está bien –susurró, apartándome un poco y levantarse-. Puede quedarse en mi casa, si lo desea, ya que en breve le quitaran la suya y no podrá quedarse allí. Hasta que se cure puede… quedarse conmigo. Iré a recoger sus efectos personales después de la clase. Espéreme aquí. Apenas quedan 15 minutos de clase, no tardaré.


	10. En Casa de Todd

* * *

**En Casa de Todd**

* * *

Tal como había dicho, 15 minutos después se había reunido conmigo en el corredor, me ayudaba a levantarme y… Tomy salió en ese momento.

-¡Gale! –salió corriendo-. ¿Qué ha pasado? –se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la barbilla-. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –aparté mi cara de la suya y miré a otro lado, derramando una lágrima-. Gale, no…

-Sr. Barner, la Srta. Lovett ha recibido una paliza y no creo que tenga muchas ganas de hablar con usted. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que le agradecería si la ayudase a llegar hasta mi coche mientras yo soluciono algunas cosas. Si es tan amable…

-Por supuesto –me agarró de los hombros-. Vamos, Gale… -me ayudó a levantarme-.

-Bien –Todd se fue, dejándonos solos-.

Me ayudó a ir al aparcamiento. Ninguno hablamos por el camino, pero yo notaba su mirada punzante en la cara, intentando averiguar qué había pasado. La gente me miraba entre conmovida, apenada, preocupada y graciosa. Algunos sí que se rieron de mí, pero yo los ignoré.

Llegamos sin decir nada al aparcamiento subterráneo, y nos paramos frente a un flamante _Porsche Negro, _exactamente igual al mío.

-Este es…

-El coche del Prof. Todd, sí –dijo serio-. Gale, tienes que contarme.

-Cállate –supliqué-.

Esperamos cerca de 10 minutos hasta que el Prof. Todd apareció. Tomy no volvió a hacerme pregunta alguna y yo me aparté de él.

Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué podrían haberme hecho para acabar yo en tal estado?

-Muchas gracias, Sr. Barner, ya puede irse –dijo el profesor Todd, bueno, mejor dicho, Sr. Todd cuando llegó a nuestro lado. Tomy le miró un momento y después se fue a paso rápido-. Venga, Srta. Lovett –me ayudó a sentarme en el lado del copiloto. Después él se sentó en el sitio del conductor y arrancó el coche-.

Condujo varios minutos hasta que al final yo me decidí a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un coche igual a este –dije de pasada-.

-¿De veras? –contestó, yo supe que era una evasiva-.

-Aha –asentí-.

Seguimos en silencio bastante rato, hasta que llegamos a un complejo de apartamentos. Se metió en el aparcamiento y paró el coche.

Aún sin salir, pasó su brazo por detrás de mi asiento y me miró seriamente.

-Como comprenderá, hay algunas reglas –asentí-. Yo nunca suelo estar en casa, así que es libre de hacer lo que quiera, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO no hurgue en mis cosas, ni desordene nada. No están permitidas las fiestas –eso me hizo gracia, pero no reí-. Y no se acostumbre demasiado, en cuanto pueda volver a su casa así lo hará, no quiero adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas en mi casa, ni mucho menos… eso me lleva a otra cosa –¿lo de "eso me lleva…" suelo decirlo mucho yo o es mi imaginación?-. No voy a permitir que traiga "_ligues" _a mi casa, para eso id a…

-¡Sr. Todd! –exclamé-. ¿Me ve acaso con cara de ir a hacer precisamente _eso_?

-Por si acaso –replicó. Suspiré-. Vamos –salió del coche y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Al salir me tambaleé-. Ey, cuidado –dijo cuando caí encima de él-.

-Lo siento… -susurré avergonzaba-.

-Está bien –aseguró. Cerró el coche y fuimos al ascensor-.

Dio al botón más alto de todos; piso 26. Ninguno habló mientras subíamos en el ascensor. El silencio era algo incómodo. Le miré un par de veces a la cara, pero él miraba fijamente a las puertas. Noté que estaba nervioso, y era normal. Yo también lo estaba. Supongo que a ninguno de los dos se nos había fácil esto.

Por fin llegamos al piso 26. El pasillo estaba exquisitamente decorado, con flores, jarrones, etc. Supuse que era la zona _cara._

Me parece que no debí sorprenderme cuando se acercó a una puerta donde ponía _186 _ y la abrió, pero casi me da un infarto. El observó de reojo mi reacción al ver la puerta, y sonrió satisfecho.

Cuando entré, me quedé sin aliento. Era un apartamento bastante oscuro para lo que era la entrada. Tenía dos pisos. Mejor sería decir que era un _Loft. _De frente se veía la sala, donde predominaba una escala de grises y blancos. A decir verdad, las paredes eran _completamente _blancas. El suelo era de madera grisácea. Era un espacio amplío, pero casi sin muebles. Unos grandes ventanales que daban a la calle, y en medio, un sofá de dos plazas blanco, una televisión plana que ocupaba casi tanto con el sofá y una alfombra negra completamente.

A derecha e izquierda había un pasillo. Unas escaleras daban a una puerta arriba.

-Venga –me señaló el pasillo de la derecha-. Ahí está su habitación. Tiene un baño a la izquierda –vi una puerta blanca en esa dirección-. En el otro pasillo está mi habitación, no entre sin una buena razón. Y arriba… es mejor que no entre.

-Entendido.

-La cocina está en el pasillo a la entrada desde el salón.

-Vale.

-Aquí está su habitación –abrió la puerta. Me impresionó que no fuera negra, ni blanca, es más, las paredes eran de un hermoso azul, con una greca blanca en relieve en la parte de arriba. La cama era doble, con un hermoso edredón de rosas-.

-Vaya…-susurré-.

-No hay ropa en los armarios. Le sugiero que se duche mientras voy en busca de su ropa. ¿Tiene la llave?

-No, me la robaron… junto a la bolsa deportiva –empecé a sollozar de nuevo, al recordar lo que había pasado-.

-No llore, no tiene caso –me puso una mano en el hombro, intentando consolarme, pero lo hacía de pena-. Lo siento, no soy muy bueno en esto…

-No importa –borré las lágrimas de mi rostro-. Usted no tenía porque acogerme.

-Bueno, veré que puedo hacer. Dúchese, le sentará bien –y desapareció por la puerta. Me quedé observando el lugar hasta que escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse-.

-¿Y qué hago yo ahora en esta casa tan grande? –le pregunté a la nada-.

Fui al baño. Era de mármol blanco y reluciente la pared, los grifos eran dorados, el suelo de mármol negro, con una banda blanca. Había una bañera-ducha como de metro y medio de largo. Me miré en el gran espejo y me pregunté para que querría el Prof. Todd todo eso, si nunca estaba en la casa.

Observé mi cara ensangrentada en el espejo. De verdad estaba muy mal. De mis orificios nasales caían dos chorros de sangre. Mis labios estaban partidos. Tenía la cara muy sucia. Mi antigua camisa blanca estaba casi negra y bastante rasgada, y eso sin mencionar mi falda. Parecía una pordiosera con harapos.

Me quité los harapos y los tiré olvidados a una esquina de la habitación, ahora mismo no eran importantes.

Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y me metí en la tina. Me refugié en mis rodillas y cerré los ojos, concentrándome en relajarme.

Cuando el agua ya llegaba por mis hombros, cerré el grifo y eché jabón. ¿Habéis visto La Sirenita 1? ¿Cuándo se baña por primera vez? Pues igual estaba yo, maravillada con las pompas de jabón que volaban por el lugar.

Cuando me aburrí, me recosté hacia atrás y sentí mis músculos relajarme.

El agua se llenó de sangre. Cogí una esponja y empecé a frotar…

* * *

-¿Srta. Lovett? ¡Srta. Lovett! –me llamó una voz, mientras me zarandeaban del hombro. Abrí perezosamente los ojos, y cuando vi su rostro me sobresalté y salpiqué agua. El sucio liquido se desbordó y mojo al profesor, que hizo una mueca de asco, pero no se movió-. El agua está helada. ¿Está bien? Se ha debido quedar dormida.

-Estoy bien –aseguré, recobrándome del susto-. Es solo que no me esperaba… verle –me expliqué-, de esta forma, al menos -¡y tanto! ¿Cuántas veces había yo soñado con despertarme con él al lado?-.

-Le he traído ropa. ¡Es usted una inconsciente! ¿Cómo se le ocurre quedarse dormida en la bañera con esta agua tan fría? ¡Y sucia! ¡Seguramente haya cogido un resfriado!

-¿Es que le molestaría quedarse conmigo una semana más? –le desafié-. No creo que mis padres me maten por un simple resfriado.

-Pero a mí sí… -susurró. Le miré un momento, algo sorprendida-. Le he traído varias cosas que pueden resultarle interesantes –se apartó de mi lado y se fue a la puerta-. Su bolsa estaba en la puerta de su habitación. La he traído.

-Gracias –dije, temblando un poco por el frío-.

-De nada… -y se fue-.

Me levanté de la bañera y cogí una toalla blanca. Me enrollé en ella y busqué mi ropa, me la había dejado encima del wáter, muy bien doblada, debo admitir, ¡y bastante bien conjuntada!

Unos pantalones pitillo negros, con una camisa blanca y un jersey negro.

Me lo puse y ordené el baño. Fui a mi habitación y miré lo que me había traído.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi ordenador! –me abalancé a él-. ¡Cuánto te había echado de menos! –y empecé a teatralizar mientras le daba besitos tiernos-.

-Sé que le caigo bien, pero tampoco es para tanto –dijo una voz a mi espalda-.

-Oh… jeje. Yo…-me sonrojé

-Era una broma –aseguró, quitándole importancia-. ¿Con ese portátil rastreó la información?

-Sí.

-Tal vez debería deshacerse de él –sugirió-.

-¡NUNCA! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! –aseguré, abrazándolo contra mi pecho de forma protectora-.

-Tranquila, solo era una sugerencia –intentó calmarme-.

-Lo sé –sonreí-.

-Nunca he entendido la afición de los jóvenes por esos aparatos, son tan… -se pensó el adjetivo-.

-Dígalo –le animé-.

-Tan embobantes, tan desagradables. Uno puede quedarse sin vista con ellos. Y además le comen la cabeza a la gente –se sentó a mi lado en la cama-.

-Si no se usan para el bien sí, yo, por ejemplo, solo leo, hackeo, y me infiltró en los archivos Ultra-Secretos de los países más poderosos –bromeé-.

-Si a eso se le puede llamar bien… -dijo-.

-Bueno. Gracias, de nuevo –dije-. ¡Oh! ¡Mi Mp4! ¡Cuánto…!

-Antes de que empiece de nuevo con esta emotiva escena, me largo –y se escabulló por la puerta. Yo empecé a reírme descontroladamente-.


	11. Primera Semana

* * *

**Primera Semana

* * *

  
**

**.·:-:·..·:-:·.**

**Día 1**

**.·:-:·..·:-:·.

* * *

  
**

Mi camita, mullida, las sabanas limpias, la suave y bien mullida almohada. Estaba en mi propio Limbo, en mi Cielo no merecido. Noté que mi manta intentaba escapar, y la agarré con fuerza, trayéndola de nuevo a mí.

-Venga… -susurró una voz en mi oído-. Levántese, o llegaré tarde a la facultad… -salté de la cama del susto y como los 5 cojines en los que estaba enterrada volaron por la habitación, haciendo que él se riera-.

-No hace gracia –me crucé de brazos y miré a otro lado-.

-Bueno, le he dejado el desayuno preparado en la cocina. Tiene una lista de tareas en la mesa de la sala, por si se aburre. La ropa la tiene en el sofá de la sala, lo que quedaba. Y, por favor, mientras yo no esté, no incendie la casa –se levantó, y yo iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico del tipo "_¿Y desde cuando es mi madre?" _pero él se me adelantó-. Y no se acostumbre que no soy su madre –salió de la habitación y yo me desplomé en la cama, ahogando las risas en los cojines y los gritos en la almohada-.

Cuando me levanté, él ya se había ido. Me puse la ropa, desayuné, etc. Y ya no sabía qué hacer. Miré la lista de cosas, lo cual no era mucho, pues solo había tres cosas que hacer:

_1. __No suba bajo NINGÚN concepto al segundo piso (_eso ya lo sabía)

_2. __Puede cocinar, si lo desea, y prepararnos la comida. Sería agradable por una vez comer en casa (_eso lo había dado yo por sentado anoche)

_3. __Puede ver la tele, si quiere, o buscarse sus propios hobbies, pero que no me molesten y/o interrumpan ( _es decir, que no podía alborotarle para llevármelo a la playa como antaño xD) _También puede buscarse sus propias tareas domésticas, pero que no incumplan la 1º sugerencia._

Bueno, me puse a ver la tele las primeras 2 horas, y solo había documentales. A pesar de que el Prof. Todd tenía la FOX, etc. Llamado en España el "Canal +", no seguía ni me enganché a ninguna serie, salvo… ¡House! Sí, sí. Era exacto a él. Sarcástico a tope, con esas barbas y sus propias maneras, cojito y muy gruñón. ¡Un genio! Y claro, en cuanto vi que había reposiciones, ahí que me lancé toda la mañana a verlas. Pero ya se habían acabado, y apenas eran las 11 de la mañana (es que el muy… cabrito me despertó a las 6:30 de la mañana, jolínes). Me levanté del sofá y pensé. Puse pose pensativa. La bombilla se me encendió, y con la chaqueta en mano y la cartera, salí disparada a la calle.

Volví con 9 bolsas, nada más y nada menos, que de comida. Al parecer, mi profe no entendía el significado de "nevera llena". Lo dejé todo en el mostrador y fui a mi habitación, cuando reparé en la silueta sentada en el pequeño sofá, con una cana en la melena y los pelos como alambre de espino, Sweeney Todd.

-¿Dónde estaba? Ha tardado bastante.

-Estuve… -titubeé- en el supermercado.

-Bien… gracias, supongo –se levantó, su cara se suavizó-. La próxima vez deje una nota, estuve tentado a llamar a la policía.

-Oh, no tenía que preocuparse, llevaba el móvil –me miró un momento-.

-¿Y cuándo se ha dado cuenta de que yo no poseo el número de su móvil?

-Ups… bueno, luego… se lo doy. Voy a hacer la comida –me puse el pijama, un moño, y salía la cocina. Él estaba en la sala, viendo, (que raro), las reposiciones de House-.

Entré en la cocina y empecé a cocinar. Decidí hacer una… ¿Lo habéis adivinado? ¡Exacto! ¡Una empanada de carne!

Y claro, mientras amasaba la masa, podéis imaginaros que hice… ¿no?

-_The woooooorst pieeeeees in Loooondon! –_canté-_. Even that's polite! The woooooorst pieeeeees in Loooondon!_

-Srta. Lovett –me dijo un enfadado Sweeney desde la puerta. Casi me ha un infarto al ver su silueta recortada a contraluz-. Esto no se lo he mencionado, pero… No quiero en esta casa NADA referente a Sweeney Todd, ni nada que se le parezca. En esta casa está _totalmente _PROHIBIDO ese tema –la cara que se me quedó no tiene precio-.

**

* * *

.·:-:·..·:-:·.**

**Día 2**

**.·:-:·..·:-:·.

* * *

  
**

Desde la revelación de la nueva norma, me tenía mucho cuidado de no dejarme llevar. Él casi no estaba en casa, así que eso ayudaba a que estando sola, me pusiese a cantar como una loca. ¡Con lo que a mí me gusta cantar! Así que, muchas veces, me pilló a punto de soltar un verso que otro, y tenía que cambiarlo por otro de una canción "normal", como él las denominaba.

Después de ver las reposiciones, no sabía qué hacer.

-Hoy… creo que… ¡explorare! –me fui a la cocina y cogí un cuenco de metal, me lo puse a lo "explorador" y salí en busca de aventuras-.

En el pasillo del Sr. Todd había una especie de sala en desuso. Me metí, con una escoba como única arma contra los asesinos objetos. Encendí la luz y observé el lugar. Mis ojos se pararon en una caja, bueno, mejor dicho, en _todas _las cajas del fondo de la habitación.

El Sr. Todd tenía… ¡todas las videoconsolas posibles!

Me senté –aún con el cuenco-sombrero- y me las puse alrededor. Con una libreta de exploradora, (xD) me puse a hacer inventario.

-GameCube, XBOX, XBOX 360, Wii, Ps1, Ps2, ¡PSP!, Ps3, Nintendo Ds… Anda… el Singstar… -dije, cogiendo el juego-. Me parece que ya tengo Hobbie. Muahahaha, MUaHaHahaaaaa, ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! –me empecé a reír a lo loco, como bien había aprendido de los peores villanos-.

Cogí uno al azar –tenía como 9, o algo así- y con la caja de la Ps2 en la mano, fui a la sala.

En media hora, estaba todo montado, bueno, vale, también quise montar la Xbox 360 y la Wii, pero es que no pude evitarlo. ¡La curiosidad me puede! A las 12, cogí el micrófono de banda azul, puse "Cantar Solo" y elegí la canción… ¡Wannabe! ¡De las Spice Girls!

-Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, -me puse a cantar a todo pulmón, con la música a tope-. So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna –no me percaté de que la puerta se abría y un soprendido Sweeney me miraba perplejo y empezaba a encender y apagar la luz, lo que yo interpreté como otra cosa, que en realidad animaba mi función-. I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha –me di la vuelta, es que estaba bailando, y al ver su cara, el micrófono se precipitó al suelo, mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en mi ojo-.

* * *

**.·:-:·..·:-:·.**

**Día 3**

**.·:-:·..·:-:·.

* * *

  
**

-Venga, Srta. Lovett –me dijo suavemente mientras me sacudía levemente por el hombro. Yo me di la vuelta y me tapé con la almohada-.

-¡Solo son las 6:30! ¡Es usted muy cruel! –me quejé-.

-Vaaaamos. Tengo una sorpresa para usted –y cuando procesé la información, ya estaba en la sala siguiéndole como perrito faldero-.

-¿Qué… -bostecé-. Es?

-Debido a su _reciente _descubrimiento –se debía referir al Singstar. Estuve todo el día anterior cantando, y me quedé medio afónica, y por supuesto, él también cantó… alguna vez-.

-Mi nuevo _Hobbie _–puntualicé-.

-Eso, he decidió enseñarle algo menos ruidoso –abrió una puerta contigua a su habitación. Era una biblioteca, me despejé entera-. Puede leer cuanto quiera de aquí, pero no revuelva mis archivos.

Antes de que él dijera "revuelva", yo ya me había lanzado a la aventura, buscando todo tipo de libros, pero claro, la mayoría eran de Historia (lo cual me entusiasmaba).

-Bueno, la dejo aquí… sola.

Y se fue. Aquél día me perdí mis amadas reposiciones, pero investigué bastante. Así que mereció la pena. Al parecer, el Prof. Todd tenía de todas las épocas, ¡menos! La que a mí me interesaba (cara de soslayo -.-")

Salí hacia la mitad del día, ya aburrida. Me acerqué a la escalera, y estuve tentada de ir a por mí cuenco-sombrero de exploradora, de no ser porque en la primera escalera, en el suelo, había un cartelito:

_Si se atreve tan siquiera a pensar en subir, lo pagará claro._

_Y aunque lo intente disimular, el suelo tiene un pigmento especial que colorea las huellas de pisadas._

Suspiré frustrada. ¿Y qué podía hacer yo? Miré a mi alrededor. La tele, la Xbox 360, la Wii, el Singstar prohibido, mi ordenador, mí película de Sweeney Todd convenientemente enfundada en su plastiquito; edición especial metálica con extras protagonizada por Johnny Depp y la Helena Bon no-se-qué Carter, el suelo… ¡mí película de Sweeney Todd convenientemente enfundada en su plastiquito; edición especial metálica con extras protagonizada por Johnny Depp y la Helena Bon no-se-qué Carter!

Y es que, cuando la bombillita se me enciende…

Fui corriendo a por ella, agarre mi película de Sweeney Todd conve… bueno, la cogí, la metí en el DVD y me puse a ver la peli.

-_The was a barber and his wife… and he was beautiful… _-canté a la vez que la pelicula-.

Pero entonces, las llaves de la puerta sonaron y entraron en la casa. Me di la vuelta en un suspiro y me puse delante de la tele, mirando algo temerosa al Prof. Todd, que era el que acababa de entrar. Apagué la tele con el mando y fingí una sonrisa.

-¿Qué esconde? –me preguntó suspicaz-.

-¿Y-yo? Nada… -tartamudeé-.

-¡QUE. ES-CON-DE! –me gritó, yo negué, se acerco a toda prisa a mi lugar y entonces vio la indebidamente colocada película encima del sofá y ató cabos. La cogió y la miró un poco perplejo-. ¿Estaba… viendo la película?

-Aha… -asentí-.

-Vaya… somos… realmente parecidos –se pasó la mano por el pelo, viendo su reflejo en Johnny Depp-.

-Sí… Bastante, me atrevería a decir –confirmé-.

-Nunca… he visto esta versión… -dijo, susurrando-.

-¿Quiere… -sonreí- verla conmigo?

-Ya dije que…

-Pero las reglas están para incumplirlas –le tendí el mando-.

* * *

**.·:-:·..·:-:·.**

**Día 4**

**.·:-:·..·:-:·.

* * *

**

Me desperté entre sollozos y gritos. El día anterior, después de ver la película, habíamos estado discutiendo varios temas –sin rozar las vidas pasadas-, y fue emocionante. Pero cuando él tuvo que irse, yo empecé a darle vueltas a la cosa…

-¿¡Está bien, Srta. Lovett!? –preguntó gritando el Prof. Todd irrumpiendo en mi habitación. Yo seguía sollozando-. ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? –miró por la ventana, como si esperase que alguien hubiese entrado. Después de cerrar las cortinas, se sentó a mi lado-. ¿Una pesadilla? –preguntó más calmado. Yo asentí, aún sollozando, al recordar el mal sueño-. Ven… -me abrazó, y yo sollocé en su pecho-.

-Yo… yo… -más lágrimas escaparon de mis llorosos ojos-.

-¿Qué ha soñado? –preguntó tranquilamente, susurrando y acariciándome el pelo-.

-No… no puedo contárselo.

-Dígamelo –me animó, aún susurrando. Tragué hondo-.

-Ellos… volvieron.

-¿Quiénes?

-Las víctimas. Querían matarme, matarnos –sollocé, refugiándome en sus brazos-. Le cortaron la cabeza… a usted… le despellejaron vivo. Yo quise gritar, ellos… -me detuve-.

-¿Sí?

-Empezaron a decirme cosas, no entendí muchas, pero siempre repetían _"No debiste hacerlo… No debiste hacerlo…"_

_-_Srta. Lovett… ya pasó –susurró en mi pelo-. Tranquilícese.

-Nunca fueron así… nunca.

-¿Fueron? –preguntó extrañado-.

-Siempre tengo pesadillas. Pero nunca son tan… así. No sé, nunca me cortan la cabeza, me persiguen, y después me torturan… siempre fueron… amenazas.

-Bueno… -se apartó para mirarme a la cara y me borró las lágrimas del rostro-. Solo son eso, pesadillas, sueños. No se preocupe más por eso. Y… supongo que ahora no querrá y no podrá dormir –negué con la cabeza-. Bien, pues vamos a tomar un poco de chocolate, ¿eh? Está usted temblando y eso le sentará bien –yo asentí, pero antes de que se levantara, le agarré del brazo-. ¿Sí? –susurró suavemente-.

-Llámeme por mi nombre, no el largo, pero…

-No –negó-.

-¿Por qué?

-No está bien –dijo-. Usted es alumna mía…

-Ya no. Y además, llevamos conviviendo casi 4 días, somos casi "amigos". Venga… por favor… -supliqué-.

-¿Cómo desea… deseas que te llame? –cedió al final-.

-Gale o Nell está bien –él arrugó un poco el ceño-.

-Vale, Nell, vamos a tomar chocolate.

Le seguí a la cocina, aún sorprendida porque hubiese elegido _ese _sobrenombre, precisamente.

Él preparó el chocolate y nos sentamos a la mesa, aún eran las 4 de la mañana y a él le quedaban 2 horas para despertarse, a mi 6.

-¿Sabe…s? –arrastró la S, aún le costaba-. Yo también tengo de esas pesadillas continuas –dijo después de un tiempo-.

-¿Sí? –alcé la vista del chocolate-.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo son?

-No como las… tuyas. Suelo estar en una habitación oscura, con un ventanal, de noche. Tengo algo plateado en mi mano y siempre hay una silueta en una silla. Yo me acerco si querer y… -se detuvo-.

-Y le corta la garganta a la silueta –terminé en un susurro-.

-Exacto… -susurró-. ¿Cómo…?

-Deducción –me eché hacia atrás en la silla, dándome cuenta de que de pronto nos habíamos ido acercando… _demasiado._ Él me imitó-. Y ahí no acaba… ¿verdad? –él negó, mirando el oscuro chocolate-.

-Entonces… empieza a caer un hilillo de líquido rojo -¿he dicho ya que teníamos las luces apagadas y que todo esto era _extremadamente _macabro?-. Y… después, a mi alrededor, miles de cadáveres andante empiezan a perseguirme. Siempre me rodean, y entonces, empiezan a acusarme de cosas que yo no he…

-Entiendo –puse una de mis cálidas manos sobre las frías de él. Sonreí afectuosamente-. Es exactamente lo que pensaba.

* * *

**.·:-:·..·:-:·.**

**Día 5**

**.·:-:·..·:-:·.

* * *

**

Después de las confesiones del día anterior no volvimos a tocar el tema, y ninguno lo mencionó. Él pareció soltarse más conmigo e incluso me permitió volver a cantar, ya que al cabrito de él se le había metido en la cabeza la de Epiphany y se pasaba el día cantándola.

Mis heridas estaban casi curadas del todo, menos por los dolores, que de vez en cuando resurgían. Pero aquél día lo recordaré siempre como uno de los más especiales de mi vida.

Estaba yo cocinando, sola en casa, con un montón de harina por el aire, ¿haciendo qué? ¡Pastelitos de carne! Y, como si nada, me puse a cantar.

-_Seems a downright shame..._ –canté-.

_ "Shame?" _–dijo una vocecita en mi mente-.

-_Seems an awful waste. Such a nice, plump frame_ –empecé a jugar con la masa-._Wot's-his-name has--Had--Has! Nor it can't be traced_ –empecé a dar vueltas por la cocina-. _Bus'ness needs a lift. Debts to be erased. Think of it as thrift. As a gift!, If you get my drift_ –miré ala silla vacía-. _Seems an awful waste... I mean, with the price of meat what it is, when you get it... If you get it..._

_ "Ah!"_

-_Good, you got it!_ –aplaudí-. _Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop, bus'ness never better, using only pussycats and toast. Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most._ –me quedé quieta mirando a la nada-. _And I'm sure they can't compare - as far as taste!_

-_Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion_ –dijo una voz a mi espalda, sorprendiendome-.

-_Well, it does seem a waste..._ –continué como si nada, mientras él me agarraba y empezabamos a bailar-.

-_Eminently practical_ –conitnuó-. _And yet appropriate as always! Mrs. Lovett, how I did without you all these years _–gritó, mientras seguiamos la inercia y ambos empezabamos a sonreír-. _I'll never know! How delectable! Also undetectable!_

-_Think about it!_ –seguí yo-. _Lots of other gentlemen'll. Soon be comin' for a shave. Won't they? Think of _–medio grité-. _All them. Pies!_

-_How choice! How rare!_ –cantó él-. _For what's the sound of the world out there?_ –se dirigió a la ventana del salón (ya que en la cocina no había) y miró suspicaz a la gente-.

-_What, Mr. Todd?_ –le seguí a la sala y me puse en la misma posición que él-._What, Mr. Todd? __What is that sound?_

-_Those crunching noises pervading the air_? –lo cantó de la forma de lo hizo Johnny Depp-.

_Yes, Mr. Todd! Yes, Mr. Todd! Yes, all around! _–respondí-.

-_It's man devouring man, my dear_ –me reveló-.

-_And who are we to deny it in here?/Then who are we to deny it in here?-_cantamos a la vez-.

-"These are desperate times, Mrs. Lovett, and desperate measures are called for." –me dijo sonriendo-.

- "Here we are, hot out of the oven." –cogí el mando de la Wii y se lo tendí-.

- "What is that?" –preguntó-.

-_It's priest _–miré por la ventana-. _Have a little priest_ –lo curioso es que en ese _preciso _momento pasaba un cura por la calle-.

-_Is it really good?_ –preguntó dudoso-.

Seee, ahí acaba, xDDD Me llevó dos días y medio hacerlo, espero RRs ansiosamente


	12. BONUS Ludopatía

Este es un BONUS. Es un guiño al fic _Passing Strange_ de nuestras compañeras Sweeners inglesas. Me dijeron que se parecía, y efectivamente, así es. Mi intención no es plagiar, esto se me ocurrió hace bastante, y después de leer el dicho fic, até cabos.

Espero que os guste, es bastante corto, pero a mi me hizo gracia y es bastante tierno.

**Enjoy!!

* * *

****Ludopatía

* * *

  
**

Después de la… jejeje, enajenación mental transitoria espontanea que nos dio,nos sentamos a comer las pequeñas porciones.

Me revolví inquieta, intentando tragar porque se me acababa de ocurrir algo buenísimo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –me preguntó, nervioso. Él ya había comprobado que cada vez que hacía eso nada bueno podía ser-.

-¡Y si…! -dije con la boca aún llena-.

**-**Traga primero –me dijo-. No quiero que me manches entero…

-¡Y si jugamos a un juego!

-¿Qué juego?

-Umm… ¡El Halo!

-¿Ha… lo?

-Sí, hombre, el de la XBOX.

-A mí no me gustan esos juegos, ya lo…

-¡Oh! ¡Porfa! –supliqué. El negó con la cabeza-. ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! –me puse a botar en el sofá-. ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa!

-¡VALE! –gritó-. Está bien, pero SOLO una partida.

3 horas y media después, le iba ganando 5 a 0. Yo, cansada, que ya era de noche, dejé el mando en la mesa, y con un bostezó y un par de estiramientos, declaré:

-Me voy a la cama –dije somnolienta-.

-¡Ahora que estaba a punto de ganarte! –se quejó-.

-Ya hemos jugado suficiente por hoy, y usted tendrá cosas que hacer en su "Cámara de los Secretos" así que me voy a acostar. Hasta mañana.

-¡Mañana te ganaré!

-¡Habrá que verlo! –le dije desde la puerta de mi habitación-.

Me tumbé en la cama.

* * *

Me desperté cerca de las 5 de la mañana, otra pesadilla. Cada vez estas se frecuentaban más y estaba empezando a preocuparme. Pero unos disparos en la sala me alertaron y salí corriendo. Cuando llegué al lugar, vi a cierto Profesor de Historia sentado en el suelo _demasiado _cerca de la televisión, con ojeras y la mesa apartada.

-¡Sr. Todd! –exclamé-.

-¿Um? –preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla-.

-¿Desde cuándo lleva aquí? –me acerqué y me senté junto a él en la alfombra-.

-No sé… Tuve… pesadillas –observé su cara tan solo iluminada por la luz de la pantallita, ya que estaba a oscuras y aún era de noche. Miré sus ojeras, demasiado pronunciadas-.

-¿Me está mintiendo, verdad? ¡No se ha acostado si quiera! –él no me miró-. ¡Deje eso! –le quité el mando de un manotazo-.

-¡Eh! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío! –me dijo airadamente, parecía un niño pequeño. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en sus ojos, y me di cuenta de ese brillo tan especial que ya había visto antes en mi padre, cuando casi nos arruinamos. Ese brillo indicante de obsesión, y que, curiosamente, también le vi en mi otro siglo. Obsesión por el juego. Ludopatía-.

-No –negué, sintiéndome culpable-. No, Sr. Todd. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos –me levanté y apagué la consola-.

-¿Pero qué haces? –se levantó y fue a encenderla, aunque le costó un poco, parecía entumecido. Tenía que quitarle las ganas de jugar. Le empujé de los hombros hacia atrás hasta el sofá y le senté -. ¿Qué…? –me puse a horcajadas encima de él-.

-Tiene que olvidarse de eso –le acaricié la cara-. El juego no es bueno, Sr. Todd –dije tiernamente-.

-Pero… -alargó la mano hacia la máquina-.

-No. Muchos han caído, Sr. Todd, por esas cosas. Y usted, precisamente usted, debería saberlo. ¿Qué es una obsesión, Sr. Todd? –le pregunté, él se quedo callado-. Es algo que puede destruirnos, ¿se acuerda? –le acaricié un poco el pelo, aún encima de él-. ¿Y qué dijo usted? ¿Qué era lo que opinaba sobre esas máquinas? –dije suavemente-. Esas máquinas son tan embobantes, tan desagradables. Uno puede quedarse sin vista con ellos. Y además le comen la cabeza a la gente –le cité, él pareció darse cuenta, sus ojos cambiaron a comprensión. Recordemos que sigo encima de él, a horcajadas, con cada rodilla a un lado de su cadera-. ¿Y sabe qué? –él negó. Yo me acerqué a su oído-. No es la primera vez que le pasa, a usted –susurré. Y entonces, me sorprendió cogiéndome de las caderas y estampándome en el sofá, es decir, que me tumbó a un lado y me miró seriamente-.

-Voy a guardarlo –susurró-.

Se levantó y se llevó las máquinas al cuarto aquél. Volvió, y yo aún seguía en la misma posición. Me tendió una llave.

-Toma, no quiero que me la des a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, ¿entendido? –yo acepté y la cogí-. Muy bien, voy a… descansar –y se marchó por el pasillo-.


	13. Manchas de Sangre

**

* * *

Manchas de Sangre

* * *

**

Él no se levantó hasta muy entrada la mañana, y yo me aburría como una ostra. Ni reposiciones, ni cuartos a explorar salvo el prohibido, que por cierto, estaba prohibido. Sin Singstar con el que hacer el tonto, ni nada de nada.

Me entraron unas ganas terribles de ir al baño, así que bueno, fui. Llegué, me senté en el wáter y me puse a pensar en mis cosas, cuando de repente, miro hacia abajo y…

-¡Sr. Todd! –grité-. ¡Sr. Todd! –silencio-. ¡SR. TOOOOODD!

-¿¡Qué pasa!? –preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta-.

-¿Seria tan amable de traerme una braga de mi habitación y las compresas que están en la maleta debajo de la cama, por favor? –en cuanto terminé se me cayó la cara de vergüenza-.

-Sí… un momento –parecía consternado por el tono de su voz-.

Minutos después, abrió la puerta y tiró lo pedido al suelo sin entrar siquiera. Me levanté y lo cogí. (Seguramente las chicas ya habréis imaginado lo que pasa, ¿no?)

Cuando estuve lista, salí al pasillo. Había estado todo el rato escuchando su paseo de lado a lado.

-¿Está bien, Sr. Todd? –pregunté visiblemente preocupada-.

-¿Te ha venido la… no? –parecía darle miedo decir la palabra-.

-Así es. Es lo normal, en las chicas. Nos pasa a todas, es… -me sentía ridícula explicándole eso a un hombre 10 años mayor que yo-.

-¿No se da cuenta? –me cogió por los hombros-.

-¿De qué habría…? –pregunté extrañada-.

-Pues, de que si los gorilas del Sr. Becket la hubiesen… ejem, violado, usted podría haber quedado embarazada –la bombillita se encendió en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos al máximo, pillando su hilo de pensamientos. Una sonrisa asomó en mis ojos y le abracé-.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad! –exclamé contentísima casi saltando-. ¡Es verdad!!

-Vale, vale –me calmó-. Solo era una observación.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –exclamé, y me metí en mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí-.

-¿Y cómo vas a celebrarlo? –preguntó al otro lado de la puerta. Mientras, yo me ponía unas medias negras, una minifalda negra y una blusa blanca. Un jersey negro, las botas y después la chaqueta. Cogí la cartera y salí en un suspiró-. ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Ya lo veras! –exclamé. Salí al pasillo del complejo de apartamentos y bajé a la calle-.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –exclamé al llegar a casa, a mediodía-.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –preguntó señalando las 5 bolsas que traía-.

-Oh, cosas variadas –las dejé en el sofá y fui a mi habitación a dejar la chaqueta, etc.-.

Llegué a la sala y empecé a sacar lo de las bolsas.

-Palomitas, Coca-Cola, cerveza, Cheetos, Doritos, Patatas –las nombré mientras las sacaba-. Servilletas, ¿Dónde lo he metido? –el Sr. Todd me miraba perplejo-. ¡Aquí! ¡Silent Hill! –exclamé triunfante y fui al DVD-.

-¿Silent Hill? –preguntó extrañado-.

-Es una peli de terror –la puse en el reproductor-. Te gustará, no la he visto, pero dicen que está bien.

-¿Está es tu idea de "celebración"? –preguntó-. ¿Películas de miedo y todas esas mierdas? –señaló las bolsas-.

-Pensé –me encogí de hombros-. Que ya era hora de enfrentarme a mi miedos.

-¿Miedos? –se sentó en el sofá apartando todo-.

-Sí, dicen que salen seres descompuestos y quemados. No sé, siempre quise verla –me senté a su lado y configuré el menú-. ¿Español o Inglés?-pregunté cuando salió el menú de selección de lenguaje-.

-¿Por qué español?

-¡Soy española! –exclamé-.

-¿Qué? –preguntó asombrado-.

-¿No lo sabía? Jajaja –me puse a reír, tanto que el pecho ya me dolía-.

-¿En serio? ¿Eres española? ¿De España? Pues no le veo la gracia.

-¿De verdad que no… jajaja?

-No, tienes un acento…

-Lo sé –dejé de reír-. Bueno, eso es por Usted-ya-sabe-qué.

-Ponla en Español.

-¿De verdad? –me miró seriamente-.

-Srta. Lovett –oh, oh, solo me llamaba así en momentos serios-. Yo también soy español –la cara que se me quedó debió de ser un cuadro, un poema-. Póngala –dijo mientras echaba todas las chucherías en distintos cuencos que estaban en la mesa-.

_¡Mecagüen la fruta! _–pensé- _¡Todo este tiempo hablando como gilipollas en inglés y el tío era español! _

La película daba terror de verdad, pero el Sr. Todd siempre decía alguna "_parida" _que amenizaba el ambiente. Momentos de estar completamente abrazada a él muerta de miedo, y momentos de estar tirada en el suelo partiéndome de risa, la cosa era ser totalmente extremista.

Cuando acabó, ninguno sabíamos si las lágrimas de nuestros ojos eran de risa, de pena o te terror. Había migas por todas partes y hasta habíamos manchado el sofá de chocolate, suerte que fue una manta que el propio profesor había puesto antes de sentarnos, solo por si acaso.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te ha parecido? –pregunté, mirando la televisión vacía-.

-Hay que repetirlo –dijo como si nada-. ¿Ha mirado ya su correo electrónico? –se levantó y empezó a recoger-.

**

* * *

.·:-:·..·:-:·.**

**Lunes**

**.·:-:·..·:-:·.

* * *

  
**

Saqué mi Mp4, que había olvidado hacía tiempo, y mi portátil. Me puse en la alfombra enfrente de la tele y encendí el ordenador. El Prof. Todd me había dicho que tenía Wi-Fi y me había dado las claves. Después de ponerlo todo en orden, me metí en el Msn. El salto que pegué cuando vi _más _de 90 mensajes me llevó 5 metros atrás. Volví arrastrándome a mi portátil y, tumbada, empecé a revisarlos uno a uno.

_Esto me pasa por tener 70 fics en Story Alert _–pensé-.

Estuve toda la tarde leyendo. Varias veces estuve a punto de echar lágrimas, pero nadie lo consiguió. Después, vi otros 40 emails, la mayoría publicidad. Había uno de alguien que no conocía. Lo abrí.

_¡Gale! ¿Estás desaparecida? _–decía el título-.

_Hace muchísimo que no te veo. ¿Qué tal en casa del Prof. Todd? _–Tomy (-.-" –esa fue mi cara)-.

_Es una pena que te echaran de la Universidad. ¿Sabes? Creo que hasta Becket te echa de menos. Buller (el de Psicología, por si no te acuerdas) preguntó por ti varias veces, me parece que echa de menos tu mente brillante._

_¡Lizzie y yo estamos saliendo! ¿No es increíble? _–con aquello las lágrimas antes no derramadas escaparon de mis ojos-. _Estoy aún en el limbo. No sé como pudo, una chica tan bonita como ella, fijarse en mí._

_¿Descubriste algo sobre el pasado del Prof. Todd? ¿Es quién creías?_

_¡Ah! Por cierto, no subas al segundo piso, a él no le gusta un pijo._

_Y bueno, ¿te has hecho exámenes médicos? Espero que sí, ya me contarás._

_¡Muchos abrazos!_

_Tomy Edward Barner._

Di un golpe contra el suelo, tapándome los ojos. ¡Estaba saliendo con la super-pija-quita-Todds –rubia-de-ojos-azules!

-¡¡Arghaaa!! –di una patada contra la mesa-.

Cuando fui capaz de calmarme, que me costó lo mío, porque tuve que planear una y mil venganzas, volví a tumbarme junto al portátil. Vi unos cuantos de mi madre. Decidí leerlos todos.

La mayoría hablaban sobre que estaba muy preocupada. Pero uno en especial me llamó la atención. Decía, que estaba harta ya, y que ella y mi padre iban a venir a hacerme una visita dentro de dos semanas, el Miércoles.

-¡Mierda, joder, mierda! –exclamé, con las manos en la cabeza y dando vueltas por la sala. Me acerqué al ordenador y miré la fecha. ¡Era de hacía dos semanas!- ¡JODEEEEEER! –y eso que casi nunca digo tacos-. ¡Tengo que buscarme una Universidad YA! –me puse como loca a buscar universidades-.

Me senté con el ordenador en mis piernas y empecé a buscar en Londres. En ese momento, llegó el profesor de Historia que me prestaba su casa.

-¿Qué haces? –me preguntó-.

-¡Busco una Universidad en Londres! –chillé frenética-.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque mis padres vienen este mismo Miércoles a MI habitación en la residencia!

-Quería decir, ¿Por qué Londres? –le miré un momento-.

-¿Bromeas?

-¡Tú y tus estúpidas obsesiones con Sweeney Todd! –exclamó-.

-¡No fui yo la que admitió tener recuerdos también! –grité-. ¡Y si no, no haberme acogido en tu casa!

-¡Te acogí porque… ¡-dudó- ¡Porque lo necesitabas!

-O sea, que me acogiste por pena –le miré con los ojos entrecerrados-.

-¡Entérate de una vez! ¡Tú no eres ella y yo no soy él! ¡Son todo coincidencias! ¡Deja de ser la chica con las hormonas revueltas que nunca pensé que eras! –me gritó-. ¡Y ya te dije que no quería saber nada de ese… bastardo aquí!

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tú, y tus reglas! ¡Estoy harta de esconderme! ¡Estoy harta de mentir! ¡Y por mucho que lo niegues, sabes que tengo razón! ¡Estúpido ex-barbero viciado a las máquinas! –escupí. Él me miró dolido-. Yo… -intenté remediarlo-.

-No, no tiene caso. Es verdad. Tome –me volvía a tratar de usted. Sacó un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo tiró a mi lado en el sofá-. He conseguido que la readmitan en la Universidad. Dentro están las llaves de su habitación, váyase cuanto antes –pidió suavemente y desapareció en su pasillo-.

* * *

Recogí mis cosas maldiciéndome en silencio, quería quedarme allí, quería estar siempre así. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido geniales, nunca lo pasé tan bien, nunca había sonreído tanto en mi vida.

Me puse la chaqueta y salí con mi maleta. La casa estaba en silencio absoluto. Fui a la entrada, al lado de la puerta había una mesita con un cenicero. Saqué la llave que me había dado días antes, la del trastero y la dejé en el cenicero de cristal azul. Pero no quise irme sin despedirme. Saqué mi libreta y un bolígrafo y dejé una nota al lado de la llave.

_Siento haberle gritado de esa manera._

_Nunca quise hacerle daño. Nunca quise herirle._

_Gracias por lo de la Universidad, de todos modos, _

_me iré nada más acabe el año a Londres._

_Adiós, y espero que no me guarde demasiado rencor._

Abrí la puerta y salí. Miré con pena el número de la habitación, _186_, y me despedí mentalmente de la casa. Bajé el ascensor y fui andando hasta mi antigua habitación en la residencia, con las llaves, que habían venido en el sobre, en la mano.


	14. Viejos Amigos

**Viejos Amigos

* * *

**

Llegué a mi habitación y me instalé. Se me hacía terriblemente pequeño el lugar, comparado con mi habitación en la casa del Profesor. Estaba todo lleno de polvo, afortunadamente nadie lo había usado aún.

Estuve toda la tarde limpiando la maldita habitación e insultándome por haber tratado así al profesor Todd.

Saqué mis empolvados libros de la mochila y les di un repaso mientras cenaba un helado del chocolate, me estaba volviendo a deprimir y me daba la sensación de que nunca podría salir de ella.

**

* * *

.·:-:·._.·:-:·.**

**Al día siguiente**

**.·:-:·._.·:-:·.

* * *

**

Me desperté perezosamente a las 6 de la mañana, maldiciendo a Todd por despertarme y recordando súbitamente lo que había pasado. Me despejé dándome una ducha, y preparé todo. Aún no sabía cómo afrontaría todo aquello. Era tan extraño. Por una parte, estaba el _Chulo-chupa_, que seguramente intentaría hacerme algo otra vez, después, estaba Tomy, que salía con la rubia-ojos-azules-quita-Todds, y seguramente me tocaría aguantarla si por una casualidad ella se uniese a nuestro grupo de dos personas.

Cogí el Mp4 y salí a la calle. Estaba todo desierto, oscuro y no había gente.

Avancé fijándome en cada sombra hasta que llegué a la Universidad y me senté enfrente de ella. Encendí el Mp4 y me ahogué en la música. Siempre había pensado que los fics eran algo curioso. Y siempre me había fastidiado que la creída que tenía casi mi nombre completo "NellieLovet" hiciera esos fics, siempre matándome o algo. ¡Y encima se creería buena y todo!

Preferí dejar ese tema, no había ganas.

Pensé en que podría decir si me presentaba a la rubia-ojos-azules-quita-Todds para meterla miedo.

_No busco agradarte… _-me dio un Déjà-vu (explicación al final) cuando pensé eso, porque acababa de sonar el timbre-.

-¡Mierda! ¡El primer día y ya llego tarde! –otro más-.

Esta vez no tuve que buscar mi clase y llegué a tiempo. Todo el mundo me miró curioso cuando entré, incluyendo a Edward, a quien se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿Qué? –pregunté de mala leche-. ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara? –hubo gente que dejó de mirarme, menos una chica a mi lado, de pelo largo, castaño y ondulado-. ¿Quieres que te quite los tuyos de un puñetazo? –le pregunté "amablemente" acercándome-.

-¡No! –contestó asustada-. Solo quería presentarme –sonrió. Mierda, otra "Tomy"-.

-¿Quién eres? –dije con desgana-.

-Me llamo Leslie Croft –me tendió la mano, y yo la estreché. Esta vez no la rompí-.

-Galatea Atenea Aliena Lovett –dije-. Lo sé, es un nombre largo y feo.

-¡No! ¡Para nada! Me encanta tu nombre. Llevas el nombre de una diosa griega, y de la protagonista de un libro que me encanta, y tu primer nombre… me pareció leerlo en algún fic de ST pero… no estoy segura.

-¿Sweeney Todd? ¿En serio? –pregunté incrédula-.

-¡Sí! ¿Tú también? ¡Oh! Pero vamos a sentarnos que la clase ya empieza –me cogió de la mano y me, prácticamente, arrastró para que nos sentamos al fondo del todo, decidido por ella, y el profesor entró-.

-¡Galatea! –dijo nada más entrar el profesor de Psicología-. ¡Es un placer tenerte de nuevo con nosotros!

-No sabría yo si decir lo mismo –murmuré, arrancando una risilla ahogada de Leslie-. Sí, señor –respondí-.

La clase verso sobre… no sé, estuve demasiado ocupada hablando con Leslie.

-Y dime –me dijo-. ¿Eres Pro-Lovett o Pro-Lucy? –tomó apuntes sobre algo-.

-Nunca me lo había planteado así pero… Pro-Lovett, ¡por supuesto! –aseguré-. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta mis raíces.

-¿Tus raíces?

-Aha –asentí-. Yo soy la… tataranieta de la verdadera Sra. Lovett –me miró con los ojos como platos-.

-¿De verdad? –saqué una hoja de mi mochila-.

-Mira.

-¡Maldito Todd! –exclamó-.

-Un momento, ¿leíste la religión de Todd?

-¡Como miles de veces! –susurró, aún mirando el papel-.

-Y dime, ¿Qué te parecen los fics de _NellieLovet_? Personalmente creo que los hay mucho mejores, sobre todo ingleses, pero puestos a elegir, me quedo con alguno de _Verenice _o _Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd. _Aunque los otros también están bien. Ella es un poco… -aquella chica empezaba a caerme bien-.

-Creída –terminó Leslie-. Sí, soy de la misma opinión. Mis fics siempre empiezan fuerte pero nunca acaban así –tomo apuntes de algo-. Siempre van perdiendo calidad por el camino.

-¿TUS fics? –pregunté incrédula-.

-¡Hola! –susurró-. Me llamo Leslie Croft y mi cuenta en FanFiction es NellieLovet, encantada de conocerte –dijo sarcásticamente-.

-¿En serio? Vaya, pues… lo siento.

-No, está… bien –suspiró, mirando a alguien-.

-¿A quién…? –miré en su dirección-. ¿Por qué miras a Tomy?

-A… ¿lo conoces? –me preguntó con ilusión-.

-Claro que sí, es un chapas –dije con desgana-.

-La que es una chapas es su novia. Se pasa el día detrás de ella. La muy… rubia de ojos azules. Arg, las odio –dijo con asco-.

-Somos dos. Pero… ¿es que acaso te gusta Tomy? –pregunté incrédula-.

-¿Tanto se nota? –se sonrojó soñadoramente. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda-.

-Sí… -susurré-.

-¿Tanto como se te nota a ti que tu eres la Sra. Lovett? –aprovechó. La miré de hito en hito-.

-¿Cómo has…?

-Pues, hace unas semanas la Universidad apareció empapelada con tu nombre y esas investigaciones, hablas como ella, ACTUAS como ella. ¡Era más que evidente! –sonrió satisfecha-. Es que soy muy intuitiva. Tu cara no tiene precio –se empezó a reír-.

-Galatea –me llamó el profesor-. ¿Puedes decirme de qué hablaba? –eché un vistacillo rápido a la pizarra-.

-Sobre la pedagogía en las edades más tempranas –dije-.

-Exactamente, al parecer estaba atenta. No distraiga a Leslie –y siguió con su clase-.

Salimos juntas al pasillo, y… ¡que sorpresa! Edward venía pisándonos los talones.

-¡Hola, Leslie! ¡Hola, Gale! ¿Qué tal en casa de… -miró a Leslie confundido-… de tu amigo?

-Bien –dije sin importancia-.

-Vale, ¿qué tal si quedamos después de clases para comer? ¡Tienes que contarme mucho!

-Esto… no puedo.

-Ah, ¿no?

-Ah, ah. He quedado con Leslie para…

-Ir al cine –sonrió ella. Yo suspiré, quería retrasar esa conversación cuanto pudiera para poderle sacar miga a Leslie, que mal me pesara, ya era mi amiga-. ¿Y Lizzie? –miró hacia los lados, yo creo que esperaba que hubiesen cortado-.

-Había quedado. Bueno… entonces mañana. ¡Chao! –y se fue corriendo por el pasillo-.

* * *

Y esa tarde, no fuimos al cine, si no a mi habitación, a ver Sweeney Todd. Compramos palomitas, chucherías, guarrerías y la de Dios, y nos sentamos en mi cama a verla como antaño hubiese hecho con Edward.

Durante toda la película, estuvimos cantando a grito pelado, nos quedábamos sin aire y nos poníamos a reír, ¡incluso dijimos alguna "_parida"_! Al final, lloramos como tontas cuando la echó al fuego, y maldecimos juntas a Toby.

Y si lo adivináis, sí, nos quedamos hasta tarde charlando y acabamos dormidas.

Esta vez, el despertador sonó, nos preparamos y cogimos la mochila. Me quedé de piedra al ver su horario… exacto al mío. Y, para colmo, a segunda hora, historia.

-¿Historia?

-Me gusta la asignatura… y el profesor –me guiñó un ojo-. ¿Sabes qué…?

-Sí, es alto, muy parecido a Johnny Depp, solo que sin la cana. Es borde, arisco y habla de usted. ¿Me dejo algo? ¡Ah, sí! Eligió especialmente el número de la clase, _186_, la personalizó a su estilo y se llama Sweeney Todd. Da miedo al director –sonreí complacida al ver su cara-.

-¡Tiene cana! –se quejó-. Lo que pasa es que se la tiñe.

-¡No es verdad! –negué en rotundo-. Yo he vivido con él, y te aseguro que…

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡HAS VIVIDO CON SWEENEY TODD!?

-Sí, mi amigo… ¿recuerdas?

-¡Madre mía! ¡Juntos! ¡Tú y él! –íbamos de camino a la Universidad, hacía mucho frío, pero ella iba haciendo gestos con las manos-. ¡Lovett y Todd! ¡Él y tú! ¿¡Y no pasó nada!? –preguntó-.

-¿Y qué iba a pasar? Solo me acogió porque estaba sola y me habían dado una paliza, nada más.

-¡Bromeas! ¿206 años sin veros y no hacéis NADA?

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Él no es ÉL! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –alzó las cejas-.

-Porque hemos hablado del tema, porque me ha perjurado y porque me prohibió terminantemente hablar sobre eso. Sweeney Todd, el verdadero _Sweeney Todd,_ créeme, nunca, NUNCA, negaría sus orígenes, así como no negó haber nacido de Benjamin Barker, no negaría eso –y así, discutimos todo el camino sobre si era él, y quedamos en que no lo era, y yo estaba más que segura de eso. Le conocía lo suficientemente bien. Después de química, llegó la temida clase. Historia-.

**

* * *

EXPLICACIONES:**

Con esto no he querido **OFENFER **a nadie, así que dejo algunas cosas aquí:

Sobre Leslie

**1º- **Que "Leslie" sea NellieLovet, no quiere decir que yo me llame Leslie, ni que me apellide Croft, ni que estudie en Washinston, es **pura ficción.**

**2º-** Mi autocrítica no busca dar pena, es más, me gusta autocriticarme. Parecera que es una locura, pero yo lo uso para mejorar. Intento autociritcarme para ver mis propios fallos. Mis opiniones sobres mis fics son reales, lo único, creo.

**3º- **La mención de Gale sobre **_Verenice_** y_** Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd**_ no tiene nada que ver porque piense que son mejores, es simplemente porque son las dos personas con las que mas contacto he tenido en este foro ^^

**4º-** Yo NUNCA actuaría como Leslie, es decir, nunca reaccionaría así a "¿Quieres que te los quite yo de un puñetazo?" seguramente diría, "Empieza". La aparición de Leslie, repito, es pura ficción. Y, si os fijais, es una amiga de Gale. Yo la considero la parte "buena". Tendrá una gran transcendencia su aparición en el fic, lo cual, se verá al final del Tomo I.

Y dicho esto, la definición:

Déjà-vu: Sensación de haber vivido algo con anterioridad y saber lo que va a ocurrir o lo que se va a decir.

Y por ultimo, respecto a los RRs, estoy muy agradecida por ellos, ya sea via msn o via FF, gracias a todo/as ^^, de verdad. En el próximo capitulo intentaré responder a todos y cada uno de ellos, así que animaos!!!


	15. La Temida Clase

**

* * *

La Temida Clase

* * *

**

Entre miedosa al aula, Leslie iba curiosa.

-Ni que nunca hubieses visto esta clase –le susurré, dándole un codazo-.

-¿Es tan guapo como dicen? –preguntó-.

-¿Pero es que nunca le has visto? –pregunté incrédula-.

-No, hoy es mi primera clase.

-¿Tu primera clase? –la miré atónita. Nos sentamos a final de clase, a petición mía, no quería tenerle cerca y mi antiguo sitio estaba ocupado por la rubia-de-ojos-azules-quita-Todds-.

-Hubo un vacante… Becket, creo, y como yo me había quedado en la lista de…

-¿¡Turpin!? –me miró asustada-.

-¿Perdona?

-¡Su segundo apellido es Turpin! ¡TURPIN!

-¡Turpin! –exclamó-.

-Srta. Croft, ¿podría dejar de hablar? Me gustaría empezar mi clase –noté su nerviosismo, y que ni siquiera había pronunciado mi nombre. Ambas hicimos un mohín ante eso-. Bien, hoy veremos una película, lo que NO quiere decir que no haya trabajo para casa, como siempre, un resumen. Espero los cuadernos de… -empezó a decir nombres, lo que aproveché para mirar a Leslie, la cual, parecía un cuadro. Le di  un codazo-.

-Cierra, la boca, que se te caen las babas –sonreí-.

-Es que… es tan… tan ÉL –susurró-.

-Lo sé –asentí-. Hasta que te acostumbras. ¿Sabes que… Lizzie quiso tirárselo una vez? -añadí  como curiosidad.

-¿En serio? –me preguntó incrédula-.

-Aha –asentí. Entonces, la pantalla circular bajaba y el reproductor se encendía. La película versaba sobre Napoleón-.

Empezaba con una guerra de barcos. Estaba inmersa en la película, cuando una voz habló en mi oído.

-Usted ya ha visto esta película, ¿…no? –pegué un salto, pero cuando vi su cara, me tranquilicé y asentí en silencio-.

Y era verdad. Una de las tardes aburridas en casa, me puse a revolver en su habitación y en la biblioteca y encontré videos de historia. Me los pimplé todos esa tarde. Por supuesto, él se enfadó. Me hizo una seña para que saliera con él al pasillo de atrás.

Le seguí despacio, pero no sin antes darle una señal a Leslie, que me miró curiosa y me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué quiere? –pregunté una vez fuera, apoyándome contra la pared-.

-Tome –me dio una bolsa-. Es la ropa que se dejó en mi casa, la que estaba en la lavadora –miré dentro y corroboré que estaba todo. Luego le miré a la cara, sus ojeras eran muy pronunciadas-.

-Oiga, yo… siento mucho… no pretendía…

-Quedó claro con la nota –le restó importancia con un gesto-.

Elevé mi mano y acaricié su cara, ahuecando su mejilla en mi mano derecha y acariciando sus pronunciadas ojeras.

-Pesadillas, ¿verdad? –él asintió tristemente-.

-Algo peor que pesadillas –dijo. Le miré confusa-.

Él no me dijo nada, ni me respondió, ni me quiso aclarar nada. Simplemente… me besó. Sí, me besó. Con pasión. Con ternura. Simplemente, se dejó llevar, y yo con él. Me apretó contra la pared, yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello y dejé caer la bolsa, abandonándome al beso. ¿Y qué importaba si era él o no? ¿Y qué importa si yo era ella o no? ¿Y qué importaba si estábamos en medio de una clase, en medio de un pasillo? Simplemente, me dejé llevar. Mea agarró de la cintura y me elevó un poco. Yo pasé mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Empezó a desabrochar mi blusa blanca y yo revolví su pelo con pasión, cuando escuché pasos a lo lejos. Es más, justo antes de escucharlos, me había separado de él. No podía dejar que aquello sucediera, no podía. Posé mis manos en su pecho y me aparté. Él me miró confuso.

-Por muchas hormonas revueltas –cogí aire-, que tenga –intentaba recuperarme-, sigo pensando que no es ético tirarse a un profesor, y menos, ahora –él pareció comprender, pero de todas formas no me soltó-. Tengo la cabeza bien… -cogí aire- amueblada, Sr. Todd. ¡Estamos en medio de una clase, por amor de Dios! Y… y seguro que hay alguien que puede oírnos o… oh oh –dije al escuchar los pasos por el pasillo. Él me soltó al instante. Yo empecé a atarme la blusa a todo correr, mientras los pasos avanzaban rápidamente, y se dirigían hacia aquí-.

Me arreglé un poco mientras pensaba una buena excusa. Cogí la bolsa y le vi luchar con su ropa. Él no parecía nada decente.

-Quita –dije suavemente. Le atusé el pelo, revolviéndolo un poco de forma contraria a la forma de antes y le até la parte de arriba de la camisa, cerré el chaleco y me aparté para observar mi obra-. Mucho mejor –sonreí-. Si, Prof. Todd, puedo hacer los resúmenes de la semana que no estuve –dije seguido, pues acababa de llegar… "alguien" al pasillo-.

-Vaya, Galatea, ya veo que te estás poniendo al día con Sweeney, aunque llevas una semana viviendo con él, ¿no? –dijo el director, que nos miró sospechosamente. Todd pareció pillar mi idea-.

-De hecho, ya vive en la Residencia, yo solo la acogí en ese corto período de tiempo. Estábamos hablando de su reincorporación a las clases y de cómo va a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Sí –corroboré-. Pero, Prof. Todd, creo que debería volver a entrar, me estoy perdiendo la película.

-Por supuesto. Adelante –me invitó-.

Entré corriendo en la clase, aún totalmente conmocionada por lo sucedido en el pasillo. Me senté en mi sitio, llevándome inconscientemente los dedos a los labios. Estaban en medio de una batalla, mas no le di importancia.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Miley? –me azuzó Leslie-. ¡Eh! ¡Eh! –me chascó los dedos delante de mis ojos-. ¿¡CÓMO QUE TE HA BESADO!? –gritó, pero quedo ahogado en el fragor de la batalla. Yo lo había susurrado sin querer-.

 

* * *

La película transcurrió muy lenta, no veía el momento de acabar la clase. Sin embargo, me recuperé de la conmoción minutos después, al verle entrar en clase.

Al terminar, el proyector y la pantalla subieron y todos fijamos nuestra atención en el profesor.

-La película no ha terminado aún, mas no la seguiremos en la próxima clase –se escucharon quejidos-. ¡Callad! No seguiremos en la clase porque HABRA un examen de todo lo dado –muchos más se quejaron-. Srta. Lovett –se dirigió a mí, yo abrí los ojos cuanto pude-. Usted no ha dado todo lo necesario. ¿Le gustaría dar clases particulares conmigo? –si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba atónita, pero no lo dejé entrever-.

-No –muchas chicas ahogaron un grito-. Me parece que podré hacerlo sola, gracias, de todos modos –dije diplomáticamente-.

-Pues qué tonta, pueda o no, ¡yo no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad de…! –dijo una chica en bajito, reconocí al voz al instante-.

-Antes de que acabes esa frase, Lizzie –dije, por lo cual toda la clase me miró asombrada, incluyendo al profesor-, te sugeriría que eligieses bien tus palabras. Te recuerdo que tienes novio. Y sí, soy tonta, muy tonta, pero al menos no tan imbécil como para pensar en aceptar unas clases particulares NO necesarias tan sólo para tirarme al profesor –dije con suficiencia. Primero, la clase y el aludido se quedaron atónitos, mirándome, pero pronto todos (incluyendo a Todd) echaron a reír, Leslie me dio un par de codazos y me abrazó, muchos aplaudieron, y Todd hizo lo propio con una gran sonrisa-.

-Eres buenísima, tía –me dijo Leslie, entre risas-.

-Gracias. ¡No práctico! –el timbre sonó y en un suspiro recogí y salí de la clase-.


	16. Examenes y Sueños

**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no pertenece, así como tampoco la Sra. Lovett o cualquiera de los personajes de la historia de Sondheim.

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

Otro más, acabo de pillarles el punto a este y a TASOM, así que podeis esperar capitulos de ambos ^^

**

* * *

**

**Exámenes y Sueños

* * *

**

Vistas y no vistas, Leslie y yo salimos corriendo de la clase, entre risas. Más bien porque no queríamos encontrarnos con el profesor, y ella quería interrogarme a fondo, o eso pensaba yo. Además, queríamos librarnos del pesado de Edward (yo), porque seguramente nos echaría la bronca, o algo.

Llegamos al patio jadeando y riendo.

-Oye… -me dijo Leslie, respirando dificultosamente-. Tienes… que… enseñarme a hacer eso.

-¿El…qué? –me erguí, intentado coger aire-.

-Lo de ser tan borde y tan guay a la vez –dijo, volviéndose a reír-.

-Ah… eso. Bueno, son 4 miligramos de mala leche al día –ambas nos reímos-.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la Residencia. Según me había dicho, ella estaba buscando una habitación, ya que vivía de alquiler, así que yo le ofrecí la mía.

-¡Bueno! ¡Cuéntame! –me pidió-.

-¿El qué? –pregunté inocentemente. Ella boqueó-.

-¡Tú! ¡Todd! ¡Vo-vosotros!

-Shh… -le indiqué cuando vi que un rubiazo de ojos verdes se acercaba a nosotras-. ¿Qué quieres? –le dije cuando confirmé que venía a nuestro encuentro-.

-Yo… esto… -retorció algo entre las manos y miró a Leslie todo sonrojado, ¡peor que el pelo del odioso Ronald Weasly de Harry Potter!-. Venía a…

-¡Arranca! –exigí, me miró un momento y pareció encontrar las palabras. Sonreí al descubrir el motivo de su vergüenza-.

-Bueno, pues hemos quedado varios alumnos para… no ir al examen de mañana del Prof. Todd. Queríamos…

-Revelaros –terminé-.

-Exacto –nos dio un papel a cada una-. No vamos a ir nadie al examen, si faltamos, no podrá evaluarnos. Exigimos un tiempo justo para estudiar–me dieron ganas de partirle la boca. Supuestamente, se estudia durante todo el año-. Así que… eso –sonrió-. Bueno, Leslie… nos vemos, ¿vale? –y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero yo le agarré del brazo-. ¿Qu-que quieres? –me preguntó con miedo-.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dije amablemente, el me miró con más miedo aún y asintió-. Quiero la verdad ¿sí? –seguía siendo amable-. ¿Hicisteis una especie de… descalificación para ver quién se acercaba a decirnos esto? Bueno, especialmente a mí –él me miró atónito-.

-Pues… sí. En realidad me presenté voluntario por… -miró a Leslie, yo sonreí agradablemente-. Espero no haberte mo-molestado. ¡Por favor, no me rompas la nariz! –se la tapó con ambas manos-.

-¡No voy a romperte nada! –me quejé, soltándole de golpe-.

-Ah… ¿no? –se destapó un poco la nariz-.

-¿Pero vosotros que os pensáis? Solo le rompo la nariz a aquellos que me molestan. Bueno, claro que aquellos que me molestan demasiado acaban con el _chulo-chupa_, o como un par de crías con un brazo y mano rotos, pero tampoco es… -me miraban espantados-. Mira, chaval, la cosa es no molestarme. ¡Vamos, Leslie! –la agarré del brazo y nos fuimos a paso rápido-.

-¿Es eso cierto? –me preguntó asustada-.

-¿Umm?

-¡Eso!

-Sí –me encogí de hombros. Una vez a salvo de miradas curiosas, más concretamente, en el bar-karaoke, le dije:- ¿Sabes que al chico ese le gustas? –le alcé las cejas de forma insinuante-.

-¿A Jack? Imposible, es miembro del equipo de futbol.

-¿En serio? Parece majo –pedimos ambas una empanada-.

-Sí, ¡no todos son unos ca… hijos de…!

-Lo sé –me eché hacia atrás-.

-Aquí pone –miró la hoja-. Que van a sabotear la electricidad, para que no haya luz, y van a mandar mensajes. Y que…

-Que sí, que muchas chorradas. Como la de la rubia-de-ojos-azules-quita-Todds.

-¡Exacto! ¿De dónde te sacas esos nombres? –preguntó con curiosidad-.

-Se me ocurren. Anda, mira, hablando del Rey de Roma –Edward y Lizzie venían por la calle, en nuestra dirección, ella no parecía de buen humor-.

-¡Leslie! ¡Gale! –nos llamó desde la puerta. Vinieron ambos a sentarse en nuestra mesa, aunque ella a regañadientes-.

-Hola… chicos –dije sin ganas-.

-Sí, eso… hola –dijo Leslie-.

Empezó una conversación sobre el sabotaje del día siguiente, más tarde sobre la ropa de Lizzie, y Leslie y yo nos aburríamos como ostras. Ambas éramos parecidísimas, a cada poco rato, alguna sacaba algo que recordase a ST, y nos reíamos como tontas, mientras Lizzie nos miraba como si estuviéramos locas de arriba abajo –y mira quién fue a hablar, "La Guarra"-. Total, que tan aburrida estaba, que me dio por sacar otro tema. En el idioma equivocado…

-_¿Y qué os parece si hacemos cosplay de Sweeney Todd en Carnavales? _–pregunté. Tomy y Lizzie me miraron perplejos, sin embargo, Leslie dijo:-.

-_¡Es una gran idea! Siempre he querido hacer de ella, aunque claro, eres tú la que querrá imitarla, ¿no?_

_-Sí, pero no tenemos porque ir cada una de una cosa _–seguí-_. Podemos ir tu y yo de Sra. Lovett, Edward de Todd y Lizzie de "La Guarra" –_ambas echamos a reír-.

-Ey, chicas –dijo Edward-. Que nosotros no sabemos español –ambas le miramos un momento y reímos más alto-.

-Jajaja, no me había dado cuenta, jajaja…

* * *

Pasamos la tarde ideándolo, por supuesto, solo Leslie y yo, porque ellos pasaron de nosotras. Así que, con un canto en los dientes y un proyecto, Leslie y yo fuimos a su casa a por cajas y en una tarde la instalamos en mi habitación. Por supuesto, ella no tenía ni podía hacer el examen, pero de todas formas íbamos a estudiar juntas. Le expliqué toda la lección, dado que yo había dado todo un año atrás (¿recordáis?). Ya metidas en mi cama, con el pijama y la calefacción a tope, el interrogatorio comenzó.

-¿Qué pasó en el pasillo, Miley? -me preguntó-.

-¿Miley? –dije extrañada-.

-Sí… -me respondió-. Es que Nell pensé que te molestaría, y sería confuso, porque a mí también me llaman así, por lo de la cuenta y todo eso… Y Gale me suena mucho a "Galeón" o "Galeote" y no me gusta… así que te he buscado otro sobrenombre. ¿Te llamabas Margery, no? Pues eso, Miley. ¡Es que no se me ocurría otra cosa! –frunció el ceño. Yo reí-. Bueno dime –saltó de rodillas a la cama-.

-Me besó –confesé, y me sonrojé-.

-¡Bueno, ya! ¿Y qué más?

-Pues… -le conté todo, ella se quedó a cuadros-.

Pronto nos fuimos a dormir, no quiero entrar en los detalles de _esa _conversación, simplemente, por lo pesada que se puso Leslie. ¡Quería que se lo describiera! ¿Y cómo? ¡Si paso tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni a definirlo correctamente en mi cabeza!

Al día siguiente, era Miércoles. Mis padres venían. Y yo tenía examen.

* * *

Leslie y yo nos levantamos. Ella me iba a acompañar a la clase, ya que suponíamos que nadie iría, y yo no quería tener que enfrentarme sola a la violenta situación, provocada por el día anterior.

Decidí ponerme un corsé negro, bueno, en realidad, era un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, liso, sedoso, y la parte de arriba era un corsé. Pensé que así iría más abrigada y protegida, cuán equivocada estaba. Metí un par de velas en la mochila, Leslie y yo habíamos quedado que iríamos a usarlas en su casa porque ya habían quitado la luz, y aún había cosas. Por cierto, ella _no _era rica, como yo.

Salimos por la puerta sin hablar, cada una pensando en sus cosas. Y no era para menos. Yo iba repasando mentalmente el examen, pensando en las una y mil posibilidades que tenía el retorcido profesor de Historia. Al final, y cerca de la Universidad, llegué a la conclusión de que había entre 1 posibilidad entre mil de que cayese cada pregunta, y eso no era bueno.

A tercera hora, Leslie y yo nos presentamos delante de la puerta del aula _186_. Yo me iba retorciendo los dedos, nerviosa por acabar. El profesor llegó y nos miró extrañado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Ahora tienen clases –dijo bastante enfadado-.

-Claro, teníamos examen, ¿recuerda? –dijo con sonrisa inocente Leslie-. Pero no ha venido nadie y… y yo no puedo hacer el examen… aún –él asintió-.

-Bueno… pues visto lo visto, pase, Srta. Lovett –sonrió amablemente y me abrió la puerta, que chirrió siniestramente-.

Entró detrás de mí y, mientras, observé la temida, admirada, y aterradora aula. Todo parecía más lúgubre sin nadie más que nosotros dos… _solos. _

En cuanto cerró la puerta, el timbre sonó y la luz se fue.

-¿Pero qué…? –preguntó él. Yo aún seguía en medio de la clase, mirando a todas partes y a ninguna a la vez-.

-Han cortado la luz –dije. Pero en ese instante, escuchamos la puerta por la que acabábamos de entrar cerrarse con llave-. Todo esto es muy siniestro –murmuré-. Han quitado la luz para que no pueda hacer el examen –expliqué a una pregunta no formulada-, pero las luces de fuera están encendidas –se veía el resplandor por debajo de la puerta-.

-Eso ya lo veo –dijo molesto-. ¿Cuánto durará el encierro?

-Ni idea, creo que una hora, o dos. Puede que varias. Espere –saqué la vela de mi mochila a tientas y busqué una mesa a ciegas-.

-¿Qué hace? –escuché pasos-.

-Quieto –dije-.

Saqué el mechero y lo encendí. Miré hacia atrás y vi su cara. Él sonrió. Después encendí la vela, la cual iluminó bastante la habitación, pero nada comparado con lo que iluminaban las lámparas. Encendí un par mas y las distribuí por las mesas de la primera grada.

-Buena idea –me dijo el profesor, yo solo asentí-.

-Deme mi examen, cuanto antes termine, mejor –me fui a sentar a la tercera grada (solo había 6) y saqué mi estuche. Me entregó mi examen y comencé-.

Sé lo que estas y estáis pensando en este momento. Encerrados, sin luz, nada más que una vela en una clase con pinta antigua, haciendo un examen, profesor y alumna, SOLOS, es más que probable que pase algo, pero eso no va a pasar, por muy atmósfera romántica que tenga.

Casi a mitad del examen, empecé a cabecear.

Me levanté y dejé el examen en su mesa. Él se levantó y me miró con una mirada muy extraña. Antes de que me diese cuenta, me tenía empotrada contra la mesa, besándome ferozmente y sin chance de respiro.

Me eché hacia atrás en la mesa, apartando todo de un manotazo. Empezó a besarme el cuello, y yo cerré los ojos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Srta. Lovett –dijo en mi oído. Yo abrí los ojos de golpe-.

-¡Aaaaaah! –grité, cayéndome de la silla. Me había dormido-.

-¿Usted tiene preferencia para quedarse dormida en los peores momentos, eh? –yo asentí y me levanté-.

-Lo siento –dije-.

-No pasa nada. Venga –me hizo una señal-. Quiero enseñarle algo –bajamos a su mesa y se puso delante de ella. Volví a ver aquella mirada tan rara en su cara. Y de nuevo, antes de que me diese cuenta, me tenía agarrada fuertemente y empezaba a besarme, esta vez, con delicadeza. Yo seguí sus besos. Fuimos andando hacia atrás, y nos tumbamos en las escaleras. Los peldaños se me clavaban en la espalda, pero no le di importancia, tan solo me importaba aquel beso. Algo me zarandeó del hombro-.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –grité, cayéndome fuertemente de la silla, haciéndome mucho daño en el culo-. ¡Quiere dejar de hacer eso! –me tapé la boca. Era otra vez un sueño, lo de antes, quiero decir. Me miraba extrañado-.

-Yo no he… ¡se ha quedado dormida! –exclamó-.

-Lo sé –esta vez no era un sueño, me había hecho daño-.

-Anda, levante –me tendió la mano, negué y me arrastré hacia atrás-. ¿Qué pasa? –me miró suspicaz-. ¿Es que ha tenido sueños eróticos conmigo? –palidecí-. No… ¿no? –preguntó pálido él-.

-No –negué. Cogí su mano y me levanté-. Voy a terminar el examen –dije-.

-Está bien –y bajó a su mesa. Suspiré-.

Media hora después, se me acercó de nuevo. Antes de que me diese cuenta –y estaba despierta- me había levantado y habíamos recorrido todo el pasillo hasta la pared de la tercera grada.

-¿Se cree que no lo sé? –me preguntó-. Estaba murmurando cosas mientras soñaba. "_Oh… Sweeney…" _–me imitó. Yo aún tenía el examen en la mano-. ¿Por qué miente?

-Yo no he…

-Ah, ¿no? –me besó. Yo correspondí. Era cálido, suave, su piel era tersa. Su pelo, parecía alambre de espino. Me quitó el examen y lo tiró por ahí-.

-¡Eh! ¡Mi examen!

-Estás aprobada –me dijo, intentado seguir besándome-. ¿Qué? –no me dejé, y le miré ceñuda-.

-No pienso aprobar por tirarme al profesor, yo no soy…

-Está aprobada por venir al examen, Stra. Lovett, por sus excelentes resúmenes, y porque el examen estaba bien. Mientras dormía lo he observado. ¿Contenta? –asentí-. Bien –y me volvió a besar-.

Fue una "tarde" fantástica en las mesas de la clase, un rato que jamás cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Me dejé caer exhausta, sudorosa, abrazada a él.

Abrí un poco los ojos, y miré aterrada, petrificada, shockeada, a la puerta de arriba, que estaba abierta.

* * *

He borrado el lemmon porque está prohibido en la página, perdón por las molestias ^^

¡Gracias a todos por leer! _=) _


	17. Puertas Abiertas

**

* * *

Puertas Abiertas

* * *

**

Miré petrificada a la puerta. No, no había nadie, y no, no estaba abierta de par en par es solo que… ¡Solo nos habían cerrado con llave la puerta de abajo no la de arriba! ¡Y nosotros sin saberlo!

Bueno, es que no os he… contado todo. En realidad, habíamos pasado 5 horas metidos en el aula. Sí, sí. Una hora y 40 viendo Sweeney Todd en el proyector (xD Como lo oís, la llevaba en la mochila)

Es que solo nos habían cortado la luz, pero no la electricidad. Así que le dije, y la vimos en estéreo y todo. Luego, hice el examen, me dormí hora y pico y bueno… lo demás ya lo sabéis jajaja.

-Profesor… -susurré. Él seguía abrazándome. Eso había sido un terrible, terrible error-. La puerta de arriba… nunca la cerraron –él se puso rígido. Se vistió y se apartó de mí-.

-Será mejor que… -empezó, yo entendí. No es que se arrepintiera, es que ambos estábamos… dicho de forma coloquial, acojonados. Me arreglé, cogí mi mochila y salí corriendo por la puerta de arriba. Ya era mediodía, y Leslie estaría eufórica por que le contase, y esta vez no podría escaquearme-.

Avancé rápidamente por los pasillos, arrollando a aquellos últimos de los pasillos. Y en una de esas, me choqué con quien menos quisiera chocarme.

-¡Hombre! ¡La Srta. Galatea Alie…! –no llegó a terminar porque le agarré del cuello y le coloqué mi puño a centímetros de la cara-.

-Termina esa frase y lo último que verás en esta vida serán tus huevos en mis manos. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-¿Es que no has tenido suficiente con el Prof. Todd? –me preguntó con sorna, le miré con asco-.

-Paso de ti, chaval –le dejé hay y me fui por el pasillo-.

-¡Dale recuerdos al Prof. Todd de mi parte la próxima vez! –se rió, le ignoré-.

Caminé por los lugares tan conocidos para mí, llegando finalmente a la habitación. Leslie estaba escuchando música Rock y bailando como una loca. Cuando me escuchó entrar, paró la música y se puso a saltar.

-¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡Qué! –gritaba-.

-Nada –dije con indiferencia. A ella se le cayó la cara al suelo-.

-¿Cómo lo que me costó conseguir las llaves del aula _186 _para encerraros dentro y no pasa NADA?

-¡FUISTE TU, PEDAZO DE…! –grité, enfadándome-. ¡EL MAYOR ERROR DE MI VIDA Y FUISTE TU!

-¿Así que pasó algo? –me alzó las cejas sugestivamente-.

-Pasó, pero no te lo pienso contar –me hice la indignada-.

-¡Oh! ¡Porfa porfa porfa porfaaaaa! –me suplicó-.

-Me acosté con él –me encogí de hombros y me fui al baño-.

-¡Cuéntamelo pedazo de guarra! –gritaba desde fuera del baño Leslie, lo de guarra iba porque ya llevaba media hora metida-. ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No estarás haciendo algo que yo sé… pensando en alguien que yo sé…?

-¡No! ¡Asquerosa! –grité-. Estoy preparándome, que mis padres vienen hoy a las 8.

-Claro, claro –dijo con autosuficiencia-.

-¡Qué sí!

-Sí, por supuesto, lo que tú digas –salí del baño con muy mala leche toda maquillada a lo gótica, con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, y unas medias negras. En cambio, ella me agarró y me tumbó en la cama, se puso a horcajadas encima de mí y dijo:- ¡Ahora cuenta o no te dejo escapar! –sonrió-.

-Maldita escritora de fantásticos fics…-la maldije-. ¿Siempre tienes que tener tanta imaginación? –había decidido alabarla un poco, porque si no se me deprimía y entonces…-.

-¡Chip!

Le conté todo, es decir, lo que os contaba cuando la dejaba en el pasillo, es en realidad lo que le conté a ella… ¿entendéis?

-Ósea, que fuerte, que fuerte, que fuerte –decía-.

-Bien, y ahora… ¿podrías quitarte de encima? Me estas ahogando –pedí-.

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Tienes que darme más detalles! ¡Habéis estado 5 horas AHÍ metidos! ¿Crees que me voy a tragar que solo pasó _eso_? –me alzó las cejas-.

-Está bien… me has pillado –me "rendí"-. Estuvimos viendo Sweeney Todd. ¿Contenta? Después hice el examen y ya sabes…

-¿Solo?

-Solo.

-Pues vaya rollo –se quitó de encima y se hizo la ofendida-.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Mis padres! ¡Y tú en pijama! –me quejé, Leslie siempre estaba en pijama-.

Me levanté y me atusé un poco. Me puse unas parisinas negras y salí a recibirles. Abrí la puerta y allí estaban.

-¡Albert! –sí, se llamaba Albert. Ahora veréis la paradoja de su nombre-. ¡Samuel! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin…! –no pude terminar la frase. Albert alias "mi padre" me había golpeado y tirado al suelo de bruces. Pasó dentro de la sala, con Samuel horrorizada detrás y cerró la puerta-.

-Como digas algo, niñata –le dijo a Leslie en un mal inglés, lo suyo nunca fueron los idiomas, y eso que sus padres eran escoceses-, te juro que será peor para ti.

_-¡No la amenaces!_ –grité desde el suelo, sujetándome la cara. Samuel se arrodilló delante de mí-.

-_¡No tenías que pegarla así!_-dijo en español-.

-_¡Se lo merece! _–me agarró del cabello y me levantó, yo proferí un par de maldiciones y me volvió a pegar. Esta vez, no caí al suelo-. _¿¡Qué es eso de que te has acostado con el Prof. De Historia!? –_me helé-. _¡Sucia perra!_

_-¡No la insulte! _–dijo Leslie-.

-_¡Ah! ¡Otra española! ­_–dijo-_¿Y tú lo sabías? _–preguntó con desdén-. _Métete en tus asuntos._

-_¿Cómo… sabes? _–dije, escupiendo sangre-.

-_¿Qué cómo lo sé? ¡Está en todas las páginas X del país! ¡Maldita jovencita buscona! _–me volvió a golpear-.

-_¿Y qué hacías… tú mirando esas páginas? _–pregunté suspicaz. Él enrojeció de ira y me golpeó en la tripa, cayendo yo al suelo-.

_-Samuel y yo vamos a pedir que te echen de la Universidad, _de nuevo, _ y entonces tendrás que volver, asquerosa loca. ¿Te crees que no sé cómo se llama? ¿Sweeney Todd, acaso? ¡Eres una puta loca ignorante! Eres una vergüenza, Galatea Atenea Aliena. Vamos, Samuel _–la cogió del brazo y salieron de la habitación con un portazo. Yo me retorcía en el suelo. ¿Veis la paradoja? Yo diciendo que Albert nunca me pegó, y sin embargo…-.

-¿Estás bien, Miley? –se acercó Leslie. Me la sacudí-.

-Entra en Internet y busca el video. Quiero verlo –dije secamente. Era precisamente por aquello por lo que quise largarme de España. Me levanté entre quejidos y fui al baño a limpiarme la sangre-.

* * *

Media hora después, estábamos viendo el video por 3º vez. Siempre el mismo. Pero… es que, no solo fue en el aula, lo grabado. Si no que, además, ¡también en su casa! ¿Aquella vez que me puse encima de él para quitarle las ganas de juego? ¿Os acordáis? ¡Pues el muy hijo de su madre tenía cámaras! ¡Lo ha estado grabando todo para luego echármelo en cara! Me sentía traicionada. No podía creer que me hubiese hecho eso, que me hubiese… engañado de aquella forma. Por primera vez en mis dos vidas, sentí el amargo sentimiento de traición, las fuertes llamas de ira, y el incomparable sentimiento de venganza.

Me levanté sin dar explicaciones, cogí mi bolso y salí a la calle. Escuché algún atisbo de que Leslie me preguntaba algo, pero no me importó.

Fui hasta el estanco más cercano y me compré unos cigarrillos. Nunca había fumado, salvo aquella vez, y ahora quería desahogarme con algo.

Me senté en el parque de la fuente y miré el atardecer. Encendí el cigarrillo y empecé a fumar. Era bastante intoxicante el sabor, a decir verdad, pero no le di importancia. Tenía que pensar alguna venganza efectiva y eficaz.

Leslie se me acercó despacio, pero ni siquiera la miré. Estaba volviendo a ser la yo de antes, y ahora nada, ni nadie, podría detenerme.

-¿Qué…? –intentó preguntar Leslie-.

-Cállate –ordené, mientras daba otra calada y seguía pensando-.

Unos pasos se acercaron a mi posición y noté que Leslie se erguía. Miré hacia arriba y me quedé alucinada cuando vi aquellos orbes negros a los que quería traicionar. Tan solo contuve la mirada.

-¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó dulcemente, tratándome de tú, como siempre yo le había pedido-.

-Y-yo e-es-taba… -tartamudeé-.

Me sentía como si no pudiera respirar, ahogada por el humo, por la sensación confusa.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó -.

-¡Oh! Ella solo está siendo Miley –dijo mi mejor amiga, que pareció sonreír, pero no lo supe. Tiré el cigarrillo intentando calmarme-.

-Oh… vale… ¿Miley?

-Su nuevo sobrenombre –dijo ella-.

-Bueno, solo pasaba a… saludar –dijo él-. He de irme –y se fue espantado-.

Pero la próxima vez pasaremos el rato, oh sí. Y me redimiré a mí misma. Supongo que mi corazón no podrá resistir hasta entonces, pero no puedo esperar para verle de nuevo. Quiero vengarme, y quiero besarle. Esta loca sensación me está volviendo… loca.

* * *

Durante todo el día siguiente y parte del de después, toda la gente me miraba con diversión, se burlaban de mí. Incluso Tomy dejó de mirarme como antes, y Lizzie se regodeaba en ello. Mi único apoyo era Leslie, y encima yo era una borde con ella. No, mi vida no marchaba bien… nada bien. Pero me vengaría, y sería dulce, muy dulce, mi venganza.


	18. El destino está escrito

**

* * *

**

**El destino está escrito  


* * *

**

Recibí un mensaje pocos días después, de él.

Decía así:

_¿Podemos vernos mañana en la noche? Pasaré a las 9 en caso afirmativo._

Mi respuesta:

_No seas cab*onazo. _

Al día siguiente, antes de salir de clase me paró, ya ni hablaba, solo pensaba, me carcomía por dentro eso. ¡Nos había grabado, por amor de Dios! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Lo había publicado en Internet!

-¿Qué quieres? –le dije con indiferencia mientras mascaba un chicle-.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué andas así?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan… tan BASTARDO? –acabé gritando-.

-No entiendo qué… -empezó. Yo estaba harta-.

-A ver si esto te hace recordar –le lancé un puñetazo a la nariz, y cayó contra la mesa, dándose un golpe en la cabeza-. Ah, no, espera, tal vez… -saqué un papelito con las múltiples direcciones-… esto, te refresque la memoria –le tiré encima el papelito y me salí por la puerta, sin siquiera despedirme, parpadear, o despeinarme-.

**

* * *

.·:-:·._.·:-:·.**

**1 mes y medio después**

**.·:-:·._.·:-:·.

* * *

**

Ya hacía un mes de lo sucedido. No volví a saber sobre mis padres. No me echaron de la Universidad, tan sólo me prohibieron la entrada al aula _186_. Respiré hondo, solo quedaban 15 días para que me fuera. 15 días, y sería libre.

Estamos a 24 de Diciembre de 2008. No he vuelto a ver al Prof. Todd, y si lo he visto le he ignorado. Edward ya no me habla, y no le he vuelto a ver. Turpin "se ha roto accidentalmente" la nariz como una docena de vez y ha tenido que ser operado. Leslie sigue siendo mi amiga y compañera, pero ya escasamente hablamos.

Estaba, en estos momentos, repitiendo el video.

-¿Y sigues viendo eso? ¡Por Dios, Gale! Ya no puedo mirarle sin saberme sus gemidos de memoria –se quejó Leslie, la ignoré-. Tengo algo que contarte –no dije nada-. Oh, vamos, si sé que te interesa –se sentó a mi lado-. Es sobre Tomy y Lizzie –me dijo seriamente-. Turpin ha invitado a Lizzie a una fiesta… -le dirigí toda mi atención-… de disfraces, el 24 de Diciembre, es decir, _esta noche._

-¿Qué?

-¡Tienes que evitarlo! ¡Tenemos que evitarlo! Dios, Gale, ¡es tu misión! ¡Nuestra misión! ¡Debemos evitarlo! ¡Debemos…!

-¡Cállate! –bramé-. Eso ya no es cosa mía, se acabó. No pienso volver a recordar esa "parte" de mi vida –volví a dirigir mi atención al ordenador, mientras intentaba hallar el ángulo de la cámara-.

-Está bien –se levantó ofendida-. Visto lo visto, lo dejaré estar. De todos modos –empezó a hacer la maleta-.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté-.

-Me largo. Como decía, esta noche vamos a celebrarlo en casa del Prof. Todd. Me dijeron que estabas invitada. A mí ya me da igual. No eres quién esperaba –y se fue por la puerta-.

Vacaciones, esto es lo que traían las malditas vacaciones de Navidad. Desconsuelo, y tristeza. La nieve, anunciante de que otro año se acaba, otro año empieza. Otro año se pierde, otro año de tu vida, un año menos de vida.

_¡Mierda! Y ahora tengo que evitar eso… _

Me levanté de mal humor, no tenía ganas de enzarzarme en otra pelea. Me levanté, cogí un par de somníferos del baño y cogí un vaso, no sería muy difícil evitármelo.

* * *

-¿¡Pero estás loca!? ¡Cómo se te ocurre!

-¡Tenía que hacer algo!

-¡Pero no _eso_! ¡Y tampoco hacía falta amordazarla!

-Eres un exagerado, ella está bien, solo está dormida.

Me levanté de la cama donde la teníamos tumbada, descansando como una bendita.

-Tenía que evitárselo –expliqué-. Además, es Navidad. ¿Qué mejor que estar descansando?

Miré el reloj, las 12: 30, y la fiesta empezaba.

-Santo Dios, ¿y si la has sobre medicado?

-Pero a ver, ¿quién estudia medicina aquí? –repliqué-. En serio, Sr. Todd, si no fuera tan imbécil, pensaría que se ha dado un golpe –y abandoné la habitación-.

Llegué a la sala, donde ya estaban todos.

-¡Galatea! –exclamó Tomy-. Cuanto tiempo –dijo-. ¿Has visto a Lizzie?

-Está en mi antigua habitación, dormida profundamente.

-¿Qué? –dijo Leslie, con un atisbo de ilusión en sus ojos-. ¿Has…?

-Nada –dije, cogí mi chaqueta-.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó el profesor a mi espalda-.

No respondí, me puse la chaqueta y salí por la puerta. Escuché que la cerraba detrás de mí.

-Galatea, ey, Gale –salió detrás de mí-. Espera –me agarró del brazo-. Basta ya, no sé qué pasó, pero me evitas. ¿Qué ronda en tu cabeza? ¿Tanto me odias?

-Te odio, y te repudio. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una especie de venganza por lo de Lucy? –dije con asco-. Me da igual. Siempre has sido lo mismo. Estoy harta de ti, y de tus fijaciones. Y si no puedes esperar a verme, la culpa es tuya –intenté irme-. ¡Suéltame!

-No. Aún me duele la nariz –se quejó-.

-¿Quieres que te la recoloque? –ofrecí, levantando el puño-.

En vez de responderme, me besó, callándome con sus labios.

* * *

Desperté al día siguiente. Dormida, me levanté somnolienta, recorriendo el camino que me sabía de memoria. Salir por la puerta, derecha, izquierda, y seguir recto hasta las escaleras. Subir, girar a la izquierda, abrir la puerta y todo recto hasta la nevera. Es lo que tienen las residencias, una se sabe el camino de memoria.

Me sentía extrañamente en paz, y relajada, y aún no sabía por qué. Mi mente tardaba en reaccionar por las mañanas, y un mal presentimiento inundaba mi mente. Solo podía pensar en venganza. Bueno, en realidad, no pensaba.

Hice el camino rápidamente.

Abrí la puerta y abrí los ojos cuando no encontré la nevera.

Cuando recibí la información de lo que mis ojos percibían, ahogué un grito tapándome la boca y apoyándome contra el marco de la puerta.

Cientos, que digo, ¡miles de imágenes! ¡Miles de dibujos! ¡Toda una investigación! Era… era casi como mi antigua habitación. Era… una especie de… recopilación de recuerdos. Empecé a mirar. Información que no conocía, lugares que recordaba y nunca había visto, era…

Era una _cámara_. Una Cámara en la mesa, enchufada al ordenador. Me acerqué lentamente y la encendí. Allí estaba, la prueba. Grité y alzándola, la aplasté contra la mesa, haciéndola añicos.

El Sr. Todd llegó alarmado.

-¿Qué…? ¡Gale! ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo… puedo explicarlo –aseguró-.

-¿Asegurar el qué? –todo vino a mi mente, la noche anterior, todo-. ¿Acaso anoche no pudiste grabarnos también? Oh, pero ya me lo esperaba –aseguré-. Las personas rencorosas nunca cambian.

-Galatea, esa cámara era del Sr. Becket, se la requisé. ¡Era la prueba de su culpabilidad!

-¡ME DA IGUAL A QUIEN SE LA HAYAS REQUISADO! –grité-.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y fui a la habitación. Me vestí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me largué, y esta vez, él no pudo pararme.

Llegué a mi habitación.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo te ha ido? –dijo Leslie, la cual ya había vuelto a vivir conmigo-.

-Vete a la mierda –espeté. Recogí mis cosas en una maleta y empecé a llamar al aeropuerto. Me daban igual las notas, nada importaba-.

Llegué al aeropuerto, pasé los controles, y llegué al pasillo hacia las embarcaciones, el cual estaba vacío por ser Navidad.

-¡Galatea! –me llamó su voz-. ¡Por favor, no te vayas!

Avancé por el pasillo, mientras mi mal presentimiento estaba cada vez más cerca de la realidad. Y me di cuenta, de que la vida es como un fic. Con cambios de guión y personajes, en el que cada persona es el protagonista del suyo. Me pregunté… quién sería el autor del mío, del suyo, del nuestro. Y miré hacia atrás, con la vana esperanza de verle llegar detrás de mí, que me impidiese subir a aquél avión, me besara y me llevara de vuelta con él. Y embarqué, esperando que el año pasase pronto, y pudiese volver a verle pronto. Y me subí al avión, sabiendo, que aquí terminaba una de mis vidas, y empezaba otra, que esperaba que fuese mejor. Porque sabía que a pesar de su traición, yo volvería en dos años, porque eso había acordado. En dos años volvería a verle, y eso fue lo que le juré en la noche anterior. A él le habían dado un puesto para dentro de dos años en la misma Universidad que la mía, en Londres. Y decidí olvidar mi pasado, y dedicarme por entero al futuro. Y me senté en el asiento que me marcaba mi pasaje. Y pensé, que solo tenía que esperar 6 meses, y entonces podría volver a verle, cuando llegase el verano, y con él las vacaciones. Pensé, que solo faltaban 2 años para verle casi a diario. Y saqué mi Mp4, esperando poder ahogarme en los profundos versos de alguna canción triste, y conmigo, mis sentimientos, o encontrar algo de ánimo con una canción alegre. Y sin embargo, la canción que apareció nada más encender el aparato, fue una que hacía muchos años que no escuchaba. Cierta canción, que había odiado con toda mi alma, y que casualmente se debía de haber metido sola en mi Mp4. Cierta canción, que escuché nada más salir de ver una película, película que marcó mi vida profundamente. Y me acordé de las palabras, que antaño, me habían deprimido. Sí, esta fue la canción que me hizo darme cuenta de mi vida anterior, esta fue la que hizo que empezara la vida que en ese momento dejaba atrás, y terminaría con ella, con unas palabras que describían mi vida. _See You Again…_

Y fue precisamente, esos versos, esas frases, esas palabras, las últimas que escuché antes de que un fuerte golpe, un ruido ensordecedor y la oscuridad cubrieran mis sentidos por completo.

_I feel like I must of known you  
In another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection  
When you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again

* * *

  
_

-Y así acaba, queridos, la historia de estos dos personajes -terminó Leslie-. Y recordad, niños, nuestro destino está y siempre ha estado escrito, solo es cuestión de que se repita.

Leslie ya tiene 260 años. Gracias a la biotecnología y a una promesa, consigue sobrevivir a duras penas. Esta es la 3º generación a la que le cuenta la historia, y siempre provoca la misma reacción; estupefacción.

-Pero, abuelita –llamó un pequeño-. ¿Y qué pasó con él?

-Bueno, Alex… -dijo, intentando contestar al amigo de su pequeña bisnieta-. Él vio estupefacto como el avión explotaba desde una ventana. Poco después, le ingresaron en un psiquiátrico y… murió consumido por la pena –dijo tristemente-.

-¿Y no hay posibilidad de que vuelvan? –preguntó Nellie-.

-Bueno… eso no lo sé.

-¿Y cómo sabes lo que sintió Gale al morir?

-Bueno, pues… simplemente lo sé –se encogió de hombros-.

-¿No puedes contarnos que vivió él? –preguntó el hermano de Nellie, Benjamin-.

-No hijo, es demasiado tarde ya, y esa historia es muy larga. Id a la cama, mañana tal vez os la cuente –arropó a los tres niños, cada uno en una cama-.

Salió al pasillo, con un suspiro pesado. No era la primera vez que le hacían esas preguntas.

Ella ya no tenía piernas, iba en un propulsor, que no expandía fuego, si no gas no-toxico. Su cara y cuerpo habían quedado mellados por el tiempo, pero no su cerebro, el cual aún recordaba la historia que le había contado su mejor amiga justo antes de morir, en el hospital. Tenía quemaduras de tercer grado y estaba casi irreconocible.

-¿No crees que deberías de contar esa historia y contarles la verdad? ¿Qué ella y él…? –preguntó Edward, acercándose y abrazándola tiernamente-.

-No, porque… ella ha vuelto –susurró-.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó-.

-Sí… al fin mi promesa se cumple. Podré morir en paz, finalmente, ella ha regresado, ese era el trato.

-Te quiero tanto… -dijo derramando una lágrima y besándola suavemente en los labios-.

-No nos queda mucho tiempo –dijo ella-. Pero estaremos juntos, allá donde estemos.

_

* * *

En algún lugar, una música sonaba._

_Dos cuerpos danzaban abrazados al son de la música._

_Un vals._

_Pero esta vez, no era un vals a la muerte, ni un vals al homicidio._

_Era un vals al amor, por dos personas, que tenían sus destinos prefijados y escritos._

_El destino siempre es el mismo._

_Las historias…_

_Siempre acaban igual._

**

* * *

Carta a los Lectores**

_Esto es díficil de explicar... Bueno, supogno, que como no sé decirlo con tacto, lo digo de golpe. Me voy. Me retiro del FanFiction español. Seguramente, este es mi último fic. ¿Mis motivos? Bueno pues... me siento sola. Ya casi nadie escribe, y yo... pues como que me da un poco de rollo publicar en un lugar vacío. Tal vez traduzca mis fics al ingles para ver que tal y eso. Solo deciros, que estos han sido los mejores 6 meses de mi vida, hemos disfrutado risas, llantos, momentos buenos y momentos malos. Ha habido veces que queriais matarme, y otros que queriais adorarme. _

_Os quiero muchísimo a todos._

_No borraré mi cuenta. ¡Y tranquilos/as! Acabaré todos y cada uno de mis fics, tanto La Mina de las Oportunidades como Mamma Mia, como Tan iguales Tan Diferentes._

_Seguiré escribeindo en Venganza Secundaria, y quien sabe, tal vez me vuelva a animar con un fic. _

_Ahora mismo estoy traduciendo mi último fic, asi que espero que lo disfruteis._

_¿El porque del final? Bueno, pienso que Sweeney Todd ha de tener siempre un final triste, ya que esa es su esencia._

_Y qué mas deciros._

_**Verenice,** **Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd**, habéis sido mis mejores amigas por estos lares. Animaos y escribid, que lo haceis genial._

_**Mrs. JessYlonen**, debes seguir Wanted, pues me tienes con las uñas desiguales. Lo poco que me pasaste, estaba genial, animate, y recuerda, de las situaciones cotidianas, se pueden sacar ideas._

Se despide, (temporalmente hasta que acabe los fics):

_NellieLovet_

_**Muchas gracias a todos**_

_Por cierto!!! se me olvidaba el **Disclaimer:**_

_Estoy **MUY** orgullosa de poder decir que toda la historia me pertenece. Gale y el Prof. de Historia son totalmente **mios**, a pesar de que estén basados en la peliculan de Tim y las canciones de Sondheim, las cuales les pertenecen expresamente a ellos. Por lo tanto, doi mi consentimiento por si alguien quiere usarlos **SIEMPRE Y CUANDO** me avisen de ello antes por MP. Lo que no voy a autorizar son fics fuera de FanFiction de ninguno d elos modos. Ahora sí, _

_Adios y Gracias ^^  
_


	19. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

* * *

**Epílogo**

**

* * *

**

_—¡Ha habido un accidente! ¡Es la única superviviente! ¡Está grave! —gritaban todos._

_Estaba desorientada, después de la explosión había despertado entre un mar de escombros. La gente gritaba y pedía auxilio. Escuché a algunos niños gritar por sus madres, pero vagamente._

_El dolor impregnaba mi cuerpo y todas sus células, y la presión del pecho no lo mejoraba. El calor que habíamos experimentado junto a las llamas había sido como una pesadilla. Mi piel y mi cuerpo estaban quemados casi por completo, mi pelo había desaparecido en su mayoría y tenía la cara casi completamente transformada._

_Una puerta, otra y otra más. Escuchaba a los médicos gritar, pero el sonido de sus voces se fue apagando hasta ser un murmullo, y finalmente, desaparecer._

_Cuando desperté de nuevo, había tres personas a mí alrededor. Eran mis amigos… y mi profesor. Parecía horrorizado con algo, todos estaban compungidos. Intenté preguntarles qué pasaba, pero no pude. Tenía un tubo en la garganta para poder respirar._

_Estaba asustada, ¿qué había pasado?_

_—No intentes hablar —me dijo Ed. Leslie no paraba de llorar, me tenía preocupada—. Estás en el hospital. Hubo un accidente con tu avión; explotó —dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Eres la única superviviente, pero…_

_Miré al profesor de Historia, Sweeney Todd, ese maldito bastardo graba…_

_—Estaba allí cuando sucedió —me informó—. Escucha, él no tuvo la culpa de… —volví la cara, enfadada por su presencia. Era su culpa que estuviese allí, en aquél estado. ¡Si me hubiese parado a tiempo! —. Escucha, Gale…_

_—Miley —me dijo Leslie, sollozando—. Hay algo que debes saber… —la miré expectante—. Se te cayó un asiento encima —ah… de ahí la presión—. Te has roto una pierna, pero… el feto…_

_La miré atónita. ¿Feto? ¿Qué feto? Feto es cuando se está embarazada. ¿Había estado…?_

_Unas solitarias lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, escociendo en las heridas._

_—Galatea —llamó el Prof. Todd, acercándose a la cama y guardando la compostura como pudo—. No importa —dijo, intentando tranquilizarme—. Lo importante es que ya estás mejor, que estás viva y…_

_Empecé a hiperventilar, me ponía enferma tenerlo delante. Por algún extraño motivo no soportaba su presencia. Quería verlo muerto. Quería hacerlo desaparecer de mi vida._

_Tuve un ataque.

* * *

_

Dos años después, como Galatea prometió, vuelvo al tajo de este fic. Me ha costado, he de admitirlo, pero ya estamos todos aquí y vengo con una segunda parte que se llama "Clases para no Desesperarse" (al menos de momento). Podreis encontrarlo añadiendo esto: "/s/5141722/1" (sin comillas) detrás del . net. Os espero a todos ^^


End file.
